La inocencia de una niñez
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo... secretos al descubierto....el futuro esta cambiando.... y.... ¿serena es una niña? ... TERMINADA! .. por favor dejen reviws arriba! SyS
1. Chapter 1

La noche es fría el viento sopla fuertemente moviendo bruscamente algunas ramas de los árboles, el ambiente es tenso se respira cierta intranquilidad alrededor, la lluvia lentamente comienza a caer y algunos truenos ya empiezan a escucharse ,la tormenta... ya se a desatado cubriendo completamente la luna, y las estrellas...

-Como pudo pasar esto..?-un chico de cabello azulado corto y ojos azul profundo reclamaba con furia-

-no..no lo sabemos ella solo..-trato de justificar una pequeña gata cuya insignia de media luna resaltaba-

-fue un accidente...-con lagrimas respondió una chica rubia cuya mirada se encuentra agachada-

-debieron estar con ella...-volvió a reclamar aquel chico los demás solo guardan silenció..-

-si no tenia poder...- en un susurro rompió el silenció llamando la atención de los presentes- por...por que lo hizo?...- de sus ojos color zafiro empiezan a brotar algunas lagrimas...

Días antes..

Era un hermoso día en Tokio el ruido de la ciudad ya empezaba a escucharse

Ring...ring...(el tedioso despertador anuncia las 7 del día)

-mm..-la chica solo se acomoda mas y mas entre las sabanas-cinco minutitos mas...-sacando su mano y apagando aquel despertador... y logra volver a conciliar el sueño-

la madre se preocupa al no ver a su hija en el comedor ...

-hay esa niña...-acumula aire entre sus pulmones y..-¡¡¡¡SERENA!

Aquel ruido hizo de un salto saliera de su cama-que..que?..a...-bosteza-pero si son...AHHHHHHH!-mira el despertador las 7:45 rápidamente lanza algunas maldiciones y sale como rayo de su casa...

-hay esa niña y eso es todos los días...-lo dice mientras recoge algunos platos...

-mama no as visto a luna?

-luna? mm.. no sammy no la e visto aunque ahora que lo pienso no la e visto en varios días..

-bueno de todas maneras dejare su comida en la entrada ya me voy...-sale de su casa-

lo hizo llego en tiempo record a la escuela aunque algo cansada y agobiada

-lle..llegue..-suspira hundiendo su cabeza en el escritorio-

-ay serena siempre llegas tarde..

-mira quien lo dice mina si tu también acabas de llegar..

-bueno lita es que...

-y ahora por que llegaste tarde..?

-bueno amy es que..- su mirada entristece y recuerda como es que todo la noche se la paso...¿llorando?

-chicos a sus lugares la clase va a comenzar...-se escucho la voz del maestro al entrar eso hizo que todos tomaran asiento...

las clases pasaron sin ningún contratiempo y después de clases decidieron ir a la cafetería de andrew pues ahí las esperaría rey ahora las chicas se encuentran platicando muy alegremente mientras comen un poco..

-hayyy no puedo creer que estemos en nuestro ultimo año de preparatoria...-lo dice muy alegremente mina-

-es verdad muy pronto estaremos en la universidad-dijo lita tomando un poco de agua-

-y lo mejor de todo es que los chicos universitarios son los mas guapos..-añadió rey-

-bueno aun faltan los exámenes de admisión así que aun no deben de pensar en eso chicas-termino por decir amy-

-hay amy tu solo piensas en estudiar

-e..eso no es cierto mina.. también pienso en otras cosas..-al decir eso cierta imagen de un chico castaño se le vino a la mente lo que hizo que se ruborizara-

-a si y se puede saben en que?-lo dice rey-

-a bue..

-mas bien en quien verdad amy...-lo dice burlonamente mina pues todas se dieron cuenta de que a amy le gustaba Taiki aunque no tubo la oportunidad de decirle sus sentimientos por lo que amy termino por sonrojarse asta mas no poder las demás solo sonrieron-

-y tu serena?

-mmm?-lo dice mirándolas así es estaba completamente sumergida en sus propios pensamientos..-lo..lo siento no escuche ..-ríe nerviosamente-podrían repetirlo?

-hay serena..-todas la miran pero después notan como es que su mirada empieza a cristalizarse un poco-

-serena estas bien?..

-a si amy..

-eso no es cierto serena

-mina!-las demás la vieron interrogante-

-bueno es que...

-Sere sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras –lita la mira -

-es verdad por algo somos tus amigas...-amy sonríe-

-anda díselos..-lo dice mina algo enfadada-

-que es lo que nos tienes que decir serena?-rey le pregunta interrogante-

-suspira-las...las cosa entre darien y yo...

-que sucede serena?-rey le pregunta al parecer es la mas preocupada

-no van muy bien chicas...-forza una sonrisa-últimamente...hemos peleado mucho...y..-vuelve a sonreír pero ya no pude mas las lagrimas brotan de esos hermosos ojos los cuales se inundan de tristeza-y...-rompe en llanto..-y...no..no dejo de pensar en él...-las chicas al escuchar eso se sorprenden pues se imaginan a quien se refiere

-serena...

en otra parte

-estas segura luna..

-si artemis no puedo equivocarme.. el mal se acerca..

mientras no muy lejos de ahí se pueden observar algunas siluetas

-ya llegamos..aquí es el lugar...

-estas seguro..?

-no puedo equivocarme en este lugar esta ella y aquel poder...

-perfecto ahora solo falta encontrarla

-será fácil, ella vendrá a nosotros

desaparecen...

las chicas ya no dijeron nada solo se limitaron a consolarla tal vez el día de mañana se encontraría mejor...

se encontraba paseando por las solitarias calles de Tokio ya comienza a obscurecer asta que llego a aquel lugar donde hace casi dos años fue el lugar de su primera cita y se sentó para seguir sumergida en su propia tristeza...

-por que?...por que...? –grita con rabia la lluvia empieza a caer-

flash back

-Darien soy yo serena...-lo dice desde la bocina-

-si dime..

-bueno me preguntaba si...

-escucha en este momento no tengo tiempo por que no me marcas en unas horas y hablamos te parece?

-pero...-su voz se oye cortante empieza a sollozar-darien acaso olvidaste...que...

-te hablo mas tarde te quiero...-se oye ese odio tic... tic... colgó-

-que hoy...hoy cumplimos 4 años -sonríe melancólicamente viendo hacia una pequeña mesa adornada con un par de velas y una cena casi fría- 4 años de novios...-rompe en llanto sentándose en la mesa y viendo aquella silla vacía... la vela se apaga...

fin flash back

-por que? Si yo...

flash back

-darien... darien…-lo dice desde afuera de su puerta ya lleva varios minutos tocando asta que por fin abre-

-serena!pero que heces aquí y a esta hora..?-la mira el reloj marca las 11pm...

-te estuve esperando..

-que?

-lo olvidaste!-le grita con algunas lagrimas-

-olvidar.?-la mira interrogante no recuerda asta que..--a.. tu obra escolar...

-si!-lo dice llorando..-

-darien suspira-escucha lo lamento te prometo que...

-no darien ya no..

-que?

-por que no fuiste?...-aun llorando-

-escucha serena e tenido trabajo estoy tramitando nuevamente mi beca y no tengo no puedo perder mi tiempo en cosas como esas...

-a.. tu valioso tiempo...-lo dice secando algunas lagrimas-

-serena escucha yo...

-toma aquí esta todo lo que te perdiste-le lanza algunas fotografías y sale de su departamento corriendo darien solo suspira con resignación...

fin flash back

tal vez si...

flash back

-sabes terminando el concierto te secuestrare..-sonrie robándole un beso fugas en su mejilla

fin flash back

-por que cada que me siento así pienso en ti...por que? si solo el pensar en ti me causa mas daño ya que se.. no te volveré a ver...-se abraza a si misma la lluvia continua cayendo pero a ella parece no importarle solo quiere seguir llorando a menos asta que ya no pueda mas...

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-un grito a lo lejos la hizo reaccionar e inmediatamente se dirigió a el lugar de donde lo escucho...cual fue su sorpresa que al llegar al lugar encontró a una chica en el suelo rápidamente se dirigió a ella y al moverla un poco se sorprendió...

-le..le robaron la energía...

-a si es mi querida princesa...

-que..?inmediatamente volteo-quien..?-una sombra se coloco frente a ella haciendo una reverencia-

-es un gusto y un honor el tener frente a mi la princesa mas poderosa en toda el sistema solar..no... quiero decir en toda la vía láctea –alza la mirada y le sonrie-

-pues el gusto te va a durar muy poco...-se escucho una voz...ella al escucharla se sorprendió la conocía ..–

-quienes son ustedes...? respondan..-lo dice viendo a todas direcciones asta que...-

-pasamos por la obscuridad de la noche

-y también por la atmósfera de este planeta

-somos tres estrellas fugases

-sailor star maker..

-sailor star fighter

-sailor star healer..

-las sailors star light han llegado…-inmediatamente se colocan delante se serena en posición de combate-

-sailor..fighter...-aun no lo puede creer fighter solo la ve y le sonrie-

el sujeto solo las ve y...

-sonrie-será en otra ocasión-desaparece ellas solo voltean a ver a serena la cual esta en shok asta que las tres sonríen una luz las cubre y dan paso a tres apuestos chicos uno de ellos sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca a ella la cual aun esta de rodillas junto a la chica sin energía y le sonrie-

-ya estoy aquí...

-s..se...Seiya...-rompe en llanto lanzándose a sus brazos cosa que lo desconcertó un poco no solo a el si no también a sus hermanos-

por suerte esa noche no abría nadie en casa sus padres saldrían de la ciudad y su hermano se iría a acampar con algunos compañeros...

-y...-trato de decir algo serena pues ese silencio cada vez se hacia mas y mas incomodo Yaten al ver su mirada comprendió que no estaba nada bien así que-

-te molestaría si pasamos la noche aquí serena..-lo dice sonriendo-

-a no por supuesto que no -sonrie-puedes ocupar la recamara de mi hermano y tu Taiki la de mis padres...

-muchas gracias...

-y cual usare yo bombon...-le sonrie picaramente por lo que serena termino ruborizándose-

-bueno pues...

-bueno yo me muero de sueño el viaje fue muy cansado-lo dice Yaten bostezando y dirigiéndose arriba-

-serena mañana puedes avisarle a las chicas de nuestra llegada...

-a las chicas?...

-si ya que te abras dado cuenta de que no se trata solo de una simple visita

-así lo are Taiki..

-bien tratare de dormir.. mas vale que hagas lo mismo Seiya...

-a... si...-al parecer no escucho nada pues solo veía con detenimiento la mirada de serena-

al subir Taiki y Yaten, Seiya no hacia otra cosa mas que seguir observándola cosa que apeno mucho a serena y se ruborizo

-que. Que tanto .. que tanto me mira joven kou...?-sonrie-

-suspira-tu mirada-lo dice algo serio

-mi..mi mirada?

-vuelve a suspirar- dime que fue lo que te hizo...

-que?

-suspira-sabes a lo que me refiero tu brillo a desaparecido-

-mi..mi brillo? yo...

-la mira con ternura-sabes que puedes confiar en mi o no bonbom?-le sonrie guiñándole el ojo...-ella no sabe que decir solo atina con lanzarse nuevamente a sus brazos y llorar..llorar y desahogarse...

al día siguiente amaneció en su cama el despertador marcaba las 7 "acaso lo abre soñado?" rápidamente se vistió y al salir...

-Seiya...Seiya...-empezó a buscarlo y al no encontrarlo se dirigió a la habitación de sammy y solo encontró una cama bien tendida lo mismo en el cuarto de sus padres...

-lo..lo abre...-cuando se dirige a la mesa y ve el desayuno servido y una nota junto a este ella solo sonrie y lee y se sorprendió un poco al ver dos tipos de letra-

serena

bombón!

Perdón por irnos así pero tenemos que tratar algunos asuntos de importancia que te parece si al termino de tus clases nos reunimos todos en la cafetería que esta fuera de la escuela ... no olvides avisarle a las chicas ya que.. es de suma importancia

PD: te prepare el desayuno no le creas lo hizo Taiki...

-ella solo se alegro al saber que no fue un sueño y enverdad habían regresado...

-vaya serena llegaste temprano...

-vbsta mina... como amaneciste serena?

-mucho mejor lita-sonrie cosa que extraño a las chicas pues el día anterior se veía sumamente triste

-serena...

-oigan que les parece si al termino de las clases vamos todas a la cafetería?

Ella no les quiso decir nada pues prefería decírselos estando con los chicos mina llamo a rey y bueno al salir todas se dirigieron a la cafetería pero durante el transcurso...

-auxilio!-a lo lejos pudieron observar a una chico siendo atacado por el mismo sujeto de la vez anterior- las chicas sin pensarlo 2 veces se dirigen a aquel lugar y se transformaron...(me voy a saltar esa parte de por el poder de.. )

al llegar al lugar

-serena que sucede?-lo dice mars al verla aun sin transformación..

-es que...- cuando de repente un poder es lanzado a ellas lo que provoca que se estrellen contra un muro...

-es..es muy fuerte... serena!-fue o primero en que pensó la recordar que aun no se trasformaba pero se calmo un poco al ver como es que tanto lita como amy la protegieron mina estaba incorporándose lentamente

-ahora veras...beso de amor y belleza de venus...-el ataque fue directo a el pero no le hizo daño-

-que?-rió un poco y se acerco, mercury y Júpiter estaban frente a serena en poción de combate la protegerían a toda costa serena había perdido el sentido

-esto es todo lo que pueden hacer las guardianas de la princesa ja no me hagan reír...

-espera..-pasamos por...(bueno lo demás ya lo saben)

-otra vez ustedes...

-las demás se sorprendieron serena lentamente abrió los ojos y con dificultad se puso de pie..

-chi..chicas...

-serena...-mercury la sostuvo antes de que cayera nuevamente-

-lo siento pero...no... no me puedo transformar...

-que?

-lo temíamos..-se coloca junto a Júpiter-

-que dices sailor healer...-basta de charlas sin sentido hagan se aun lado...-lo dijo en forma autoritaria-

-su objetivo es ella...

-sailor maker...

-es por eso que estamos aquí

-sailor fighter...-termino de decir mars-

la protegeremos a toda costa-las tres lo dicen al mismo tiempo que forman una gran bola de energía frente a ellas la cual la lanzan a aquel sujeto que solo termina por convertirse en polvo las demás solo observan como es que el viento termina por llevarse lo único que queda de el...

-jajaja-se escucha una carcajada al mismo tiempo que voltean y se encuentran con una silueta de un joven flotando sus ojos color negro intenso le dan cierto aire de maldad esta vestido con una especie de traje y capa color negra y plateada...

-quien?- vinus iba a decir algo-

pero el solo termino lanzando una ráfaga de viento haciendo que los demás desistieran un poco

-princesa de la luna llena-se dirigió a serena con la mirada la cual se encontraba en brazos de amy-es un honor el conocerla aunque mas honor seria el que me mostrase su verdadero poder...

-que...?serena lo mira interrogante-

-déjate de habladurías y dinos quien demonios eres tu?-lo dice muy molesta fighter-

-rie-demonio esa es la palabra... su ... majestad...-hace una reverencia y desaparece...

todos están sumamente confundidos por sus palabras poco después llega darien claro que como toxido mask y se dirige a serena figthter solo ve como es que la sostiene en brazos por lo que serró los puños con furia e iba a cercarse pero desistió al sentir la mano de Yaten sobre su hombro

-creo que por lo menos necesitamos una explicación-lo dice mercury-

-y la tendrán...-maker lo dijo viendo a mercury -

-así es- en ese momento llega luna con artemis y el reto de las sailors...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Bien aquí esta otro de mis fic espero les guste espero sus reviws mis actualizaciones en recuerdos perdidos... están próximas... y como siempre digo.. si quieren que lo continué lo are...


	2. Chapter 2

Todos se encontraban en el templo Hikawa guardando silencio..Seiya y los chicos están afuera conversando con luna y artemis cosa que esta demás decir que a haruka no le agrado del todo.. michiru se encuentra un tanto preocupada mirando su espejo...Hotaru solo se encuentra sumergida en sus propios pensamientos mientras las demás aguardan esperando noticias...

Suspira saliendo de la habitación Seiya y los demas entran en ese momento-

-como se encuentra?..-lo dice algo preocupado-

-descuida solo necesita descansar..

-iré a verla..

-vaya ahora si te preocupas por ella..-lo dice con ironía Seiya desafiándolo con la mirada cosa que desconcertó a todos en el lugar Darien lo mira con cierto desagrado– que no piensas responderme-le sonrie- o.. es acaso por que sabes que digo la verdad...-nuevamente lo mira desafiante darien estaba a punto de responder algo cuando haruka interrumpió..

-se pude saber que es lo que hacen ustedes tres aquí...

Seiya solo suspira y toma asiento al igual que los demas...luna se dirige a la recamara donde aguarda serena y artemis se dirige a mina la cual lo toma entre sus brazos

-nos rehusamos a responder esa pregunta..

-que..?..-respondió una Haruka sumamente molesta-

-a menos asta que este ella presente-termino de decir Taiki-

Haruka molesta se dirigía a Seiya cuando una muy débil serena se acerco a donde ellos estaban junto con luna..

-serena..-lo dicen todos al mismo tiempo-.

-princesa necesita descansar-

-no te preocupes hotaru-sonrie-estoy bien..-después de mirar a darien se acerco a Seiya y se sentó a su lado –darien no dijo nada solo se limito a quedarse de pie-

-y bien.?-enverdad que haruka estaba desesperada por saber por que tanto luna como artemis fueron a buscarlas.. con tanta urgencia.-.

-antes que nada deben saber que esta vez el enemigo no es como todos a los que alguna vez hayan enfrentado...-empieza a relatar Yaten-

-eso quiere decir que nuestros poderes no serán suficientes?..

-técnicamente si rey –le respondió Taiki todos se miran preocupados Seiya solo mira a serena la cual esta mas tensa que los demas Seiya sonrie y la toma de la mano acto que no le agrado para nada a Darien..-

-se lo que te estas preguntando-la mira dulcemente ella solo baja la mirada tratando de ocultar un pequeño rubor el cual darien noto a la perfección-y es por que no pudiste transformarte..

-bueno pues..

-eso sucedió debido a que el cristal de plata esta perdiendo su brillo

-que?...-todos se sorprenden ante el comentario de Taiki...

-eso es imposible!-respondió con furia haruka-

-pues lo crean o no eso es cierto... el brillo de esta niña..-mira a serena- su princesa, nuestra princesa esta desapareciendo...-reclama Yaten..

nuevamente el ambiente se muestra tenso

-yo...-suspira-yo...

-descuida no es tu culpa

-que..?-se sorprende al ver la cara de comprensión que le muestra Seiya-

-pero yo soy responsable de este poder como pude dejar que esto pasara...?- lo dice mientras coloca su mano en su rostro Seiya solo la toma por los hombros y le sonríe tiernamente dándole el apoyo que ella necesita Darien sigue en silencio-

-bombón-darien al escuchar ese sobrenombre se encelo mina noto su reacción por lo que sonrió al verlo lo que hizo que darien volteara a otro lado-ya te dije que no es culpa tuya...

-a si es serena Seiya tiene razón-Taiki interrumpe-

-pero...

-escucha el cristal de plata esta echo con el amor y la esperanza que nos rodea no solo a nosotros si no a todo ser vivo en el universo...serena a ti te fue confiado ese poder debido a que naciste con esa obligación ya que la neo reina serena era tu madre..

-como es que..

-sabemos todo eso...-interrumpió Yaten-

-Seiya suspira y termina sonrojándose -Tu madre fue a verme...

-que?-fue la respuesta de todos-

-como es eso posible...?

-bueno pues-se nota algo nervioso-

flash back

Seiya se encuentra en lo alto de un árbol el suave viento hace caer algunas hojas es de noche las estrellas están brillando al máximo pero mas le llama la atención el débil brillo de la luna, desde que llego a su planeta todas las noches antes de ir a dormir se la pasaba largo rato observándola e imaginándose a cierta rubia muy feliz...pero desde algunas noches se notaba algo preocupado por aquel débil brillo..

-suspira- otra vez el brillo de la luna esta desapareciendo cada noche que pasa me resulta mas difícil el verla... bombón acaso no eres feliz?-cuando percibe una energía muy peculiar lo que llamo su atención y bajo inmediatamente viendo a todas direcciones-

-cielos creo que me estoy volviendo loco...-rie para si- sera mejor que...-cuando distingue la silueta de una chica rubia que peina de dos coletas pestañeo dos veces-

-definitivamente si que estoy soñando-se volvió a decir para si mientras la silueta cada vez se hacia mas y mas visible-bom..bombón..?

-sonríe- siento desilusionarlo mi joven príncipe pero no soy mi hija... –se acerca sonriendo lo que provoco un ligero rubor en sus mejillas..-

-s..su hija? Usted es la madre de bombón.. a.. no quiero decir.. de..serena?

-se acerca mas a el - si así es permítame presentarme yo soy la neo reina serena gobernante de la luna llena...-le sonrió nuevamente por lo que su rubor fue notorio-enverdad me parezco mucho a mi hija?..-le mira algo interrogante pero a la vez divertida-

-a..no..bueno..a..si.. si se parece bastante-sonríe-yo a.. lo siento mi nombre es...

-si lo se eres Seiya.. príncipe de este planeta... o me equivoco?

-bueno pues en el nombre no se equivoco pero temo decirle que en lo de príncipe pues...-rie nerviosamente-

-sonríe- oh lo siento...

-n..no no se preocupe-sonríe- y... como es que... bueno yo pensé que...

-se a lo que te refieres pero e venido aquí por que mi hija necesita su ayuda..

-nuestra ayuda? Acaso ella...

-como te as dado cuenta el brillo de la luna esta desapareciendo y...

-entonces no solo era mi imaginación?-interrumpió pero después desvió su mirada ala reina la cual lo miraba extrañada-a lo siento continué-rie nerviosamente ella solo se limita a sonreír-

-y eso se debe a que la batalla final cada vez esta mas cerca

-la batalla final?-nuevamente interrumpió-

-sonríe pero su rostro se torna preocupado-a si es y temo que mi hija el la única que puede terminarla

-no entiendo...es decir se supone que al derrotar a sailor galaxia el caos fue destruido..

-no, te equivocas el caos como dijo mi hija volvió a su lugar de origen...

-al corazón de las personas..

-a si es..

-eso quiere decir que...-la mira un tanto preocupado-

- suspira-así es todas las discusiones, los malos entendidos... la ira o asta la mas mínima señal de enfado que todos los serena vivos ocultan en su corazón ha ido creciendo y eso a originado que..-guarda silencio su mirada se nota preocupada y vuelve a suspirar Seiya sola la mira con preocupación -black devil (ja k poca imaginación pero ¡¡!gome! no se me ocurrió otro nombre) nuevamente a despertado...

-black.. devil..?

-si ese es el nombre de aquel demonio que una vez logro obscurecer a toda la vía láctea...

-y bombon..a no quiero decir ..

-lo unico que te puedo decir es que lo unico que lo puede destruir es la inocencia..

-la inocencia..? pero...

-solo la inocencia seria capas de destruirlo y lograr que todas aquellas personas que la han perdido vuelvan a sentirla...-Seiya no dice nada-mi hija es la unica capas de lograrlo y necesitara toda la ayuda posible

-yo...

-ahora que black devil a logrado recuperar su cuerpo intentara apoderarse de todos esos malos pensamientos que las personas poseen y se ara cada vez mas y mas fuerte..

-yo..-Seiya se queda pensando pero después reacciona ante algo que habia pasado por desapercibido-espere dijo que nuevamente a despertado? Eso quiere decir que...

-suspira-la razón por la que mi hija es la única capas de vencerlo no es precisamente por ser la futura soberana de la vía láctea si no por que...ella fue la que en su pasado... lo condeno al sueño eterno..

-que?

fin flash back

-después de su visita me dirigí con nuestra princesa y mis hermanos les comento todo lo que me dijo

-a lo que la princesa nos dijo que ella también había percibido cierto aire de energía negativa acumulándose y bueno nos dio el permiso para venir a ayudarte aunque la reina le pidió un favor muy especial a Seiya...-termino diciendo Yaten viendo de forma picaresca a su hermano-

-un favor..?-pregunta interrogante lita-

-a..-ríe nerviosamente y se sonroja-si pero... será en otra ocasión...

-que clase de favor?...

-a.. bueno pues...-mira a Taiki insinuando que lo ayude el cual solo sonríe

- bueno ese es un favor algo especial por lo que ni nosotros sabemos

-es verdad lo unico que tenemos en mente ahora es la de proteger a esta niña la cual ahora será como nuestra nueva princesa..-Yaten sonríe viéndola-

-muchas gracias-sonríe viéndolos los demás solo le corresponden con una sonrisa..

-y como es que cabeza de bombon logro derrotarlo?-pregunto haruka...

-la reina serenidad me dijo que lo logra gracias a la inocencia que poseía... solo eso..

-eso quiere decir que-mina volteo a ver a serena en forma algo picara-serena ya no es inocente-

-que!...-todos se sorprendieron serena no tardo en sonrojarse haruka solo mira a darien en forma asesina Seiya solo se ruborizo un poco al igual que los demás...

-mina yo no creo que se refiera a esa clase de inocencia!-termino reclamando Yaten..

-bueno yo solo decía...-empieza a reír al igual que los demás

-y a todo esto cuando fue que llegaron ustedes?-lo pregunta amy-

-fue ayer...

-ayer ?..

-a si es rey

-y.. donde se quedaron

-a bueno...

-en mi casa...

-que?...-esta vez fue darien el que respondió algo exaltado..-co..como que en tu casa...

-bueno es que...

-pues a que hora llegaron...-pregunto lita-

-si no mas recuerdo fue mas o menos como a las 11 de la noche ya que cuando llevamos a serena a su casa ya era la 1 de la mañana

-y se puede saber que hacías a esas horas de la noche en la calle...?-le reclamo darien

-yo solo..-su mirada empieza a cristalizarse –

Seiya al ver como es que darien le grito a serena cerró sus puños con furia pero se limito a sonreír irónicamente y tomarla de las manos y verla a los ojos la tomo del mentón cosa que la hizo sonrojarse Seiya le sonrió sin hacer caso a la mirada asesina de darien para después solo mirarla y robarle un beso fugas en su mejilla-

-ese...- solo se puso de pie- y este... - le dio una pequeña cajita color plateada con el símbolo de una luna y una estrella entre lazadas - fue el favor que me pidió tu madre-sonríe...

Todos se sorprendieron nadie dice nada serena esta conmocionada no sabe como reaccionar pues darien esta presente el cual solo muestra una mirada molesta...

-yo...

haruka solo tose llamando la atención pues teme que algo malo pueda pasar ante aquélla atmósfera que ya empieza a formarse

-el caso de todo esto es que tenemos que descifrar a que se refería la reina con "la inocencia"

-luna tu sabes algo-pregunta Yaten-

-a.. no lo siento ahora que lo pienso no tengo muchos recuerdos sobre el milenio de plata algunos que poseo están algo borrosos es algo curioso

-curioso? Por que lo dices luna..-lo pregunta rey algo intrigada-

-bueno esque.. solo tengo sumamente presentes los recuerdos desde que ustedes llegaron a la vida de serena de lo anterior temo decirles que no recuerdo nada.. –baja la mirada

-eso no será de gran ayuda...

-lo siento...

-bueno aunque aun hay algo mas de que preocuparse...

-algo mas..?

-a si es hotaru...

-ahora que serena no puede transformarse y el enemigo sabe su identidad será un blanco fácil...

-es verdad

todos comienzan a pensar en alguna solución asta que...

-chicos..-lo dice muy seria serena-yo...

-que sucede serena-la mira preocupada rey-

-tengo hambre!-caída colectiva.-

-serena esto no es un juego tu vida esta en peligro y tu solo piensas en comer...-nuevamente reclama darien esta vez la que mostró cara de desagrado ante tal acción fue haruka-

-yo solo...-su mirada empieza a cristalizarse asta que finalmente algunas lagrimas comienzan a asomarse-

-y crees que llorando solucionaras todo... serena ya madura... que ya no eres solo una niña .-darien seguía reclamando Seiya ya no podía ocultar mas su furia e iba a golpear a darien pero antes de hacerlo-

-crees que no lo se –reclamo serena aun llorando todos se sorprenden ella solo mira a darien decepcionada y sale corriendo del templo ante la mirada de todos

las nubes en el cielo ya empiezan a juntarse todos esperaban que darien fuera tras ella pero no lo hizo solo se limito a decirles que era mejor dejarla sola Seiya iba a ir tras ella pero Taiki le dijo que era mejor el que estuviese sola después de breves instantes ya todos se encontraban es sus respectivas casas los chicos regresaron al departamento que anteriormente habían ocupado luna seria la encargada de vigilar a serena y de avisar cuando aya regresado–

-deja de dar vueltas vas a terminar mareándome...

-y como quieres que este si no llama...el enemigo puede atacarla..

-Seiya tranquilízate no creo que ocurran 2 ataques en un mismo día...espera a donde vas...-lo dice mientras ve como es que tiene su mano en la cerradura-

-iré a buscarla...-sale del departamento Taiki y Yaten solo se ven entre si para después suspirar con resignación-

ya había caminado por mas de dos horas ¿a dónde? Ni ella misma lo sabia solo quería seguir y seguir asta que ya no pudiera dar un paso mas...

mientras que en otro lugar

-son muy fuertes derrotaron a Helt con un solo ataque...

-insinúas que no puedes contra ellos

-a..no.. yo no quise decir eso solo...-se nota su nerviosismo-

-de lo único que debemos preocuparnos es de ella...

-se refiere a la princesa...

-a si es..

-pero si ni siquiera puede usar sus poderes –rie-

-y esa es la única ventaja con la que contamos...ya me derroto una vez pero a hora-empieza a reír -todo será distinto la oscuridad reinara por siempre.. y los unicos responsables seran los habitantes de la vía láctea- comienza a reír a carcajadas seguido por quien estaba con el un sujeto cuya ropa es color fuego...

-aun no llama

-no haruka..-lo dice michiru-

-rayos! Debió seguirla..-lo dice chocando su puño contra la pared-

-papá haruka...-se acerca hotaru en pijama-

-pensé que ya estabas dormida pequeña...-lo dice mirándola-

-no puedo dormir dime ya llamo la princesa..?

-a..bueno pues...

-si acaba de llamar ahora por que no duermes...

-segura mama michiru..?

-por supuesto pequeña ahora descansa..

-bien.. que descansen -sonrie y se va a su habitación

-por que le dijiste eso si no llama ella podría...

-descuida esta bien

-como lo sabes?

-mi espejo nunca miente solo que..

-es verdad toda la reunión te la pásate mirando tu espejo acaso te mostró algo?

-solo puedo decirte que el futuro que conocemos...

-a desaparecido...-una tercera voz anuncia su llegada-

-que?-ambas voltean y se sorprenden-

ya la había buscado por mas de una hora sin éxito alguno pensó que tal vez ya había regresado a casa a si que decidió llamar por teléfono entro a una cabina y cuando estaba apunto de marcar a lo lejos pudo divisar a cierta chica rubia sentada en una pequeña fuente del parque abrasándose a si misma sonrió melancólicamente y salió de la cabina hacia aquella dirección

-puedo sentarme-no recibió respuesta por lo que suspiro y aun así tomo asiento pensó que si guardaba silencio ella empezaría a hablar pero pasaron 5, 10 ,15 minutos y aun no obtenía respuesta alguna...- creo que después de todo si querías estar sola..-suspira con resignación -lo siento...- iba a ponerse de pie en cuanto sintio una temblorosa mano sobre la suya volteo y se encontro la cara sonriente de su bombon-

-tengo hambre vayamos a comer algo si! –lo mira manteniendo su sonrisa-

-sonrie-pensé que nunca lo dirías...

Darien se encontraba en su departamento trabajando en su computadora tenia que entregar un trabajo al día siguiente por lo que se encontraba muy concentrado cuando escucho el sonar de su telefono...

-se estira un poco y se dirige a la bosina-

-si diga

-darien soy yo rey..

-a.. hola rey

-solo queria decirte que... ¿estas preocupado por serena?

-rey ya sabes como es.. solo le gusta armar sus berrinches y...

-sabes algo darien no se por que me molesto tanto en avisarte si me doy cuenta de que ella ya no te importa

-por supuesto que me importa!-la conversación estaba subiendo de tono-

-pues no lo parece..

-que dices?..-lo dice algo extrañado y bajando un poco su tono-

-darien ...solo...-dice rey un poco mas calmada-solo queria decirte que Seiya esta con ella...

-que dices?..

-adiós..

-espera rey..rey..-suspira escuchando ese odioso tic..tic.. rey colgó-

-listo ahora ya todos saben que estas en compañía del gran Seiya kou..-sonrie dirigiéndose a ella pues llamo desde el interior del restaurante-te vas a comer eso?-quitándole una papa frita de su plato esperando algún reclamo pero nada Seiya solo suspiro resignado y se sentó ninguno dice nada asta que...

-míralos parece como si nada les importara..

-que?...-la mira extrañado pero después dirige su mirada en dirección a donde ella la tiene y se da cuanta de que esta mirando a un par de niños riendo y comiendo helado...

-bueno es que cuando eres niño nada te preocupa...aunque sabes yo conocía a cierta personita la cual no es una niña pero si tiene esa cualidad...-serena lo mira extrañado-

-sabes esa persona iluminaba todo con su sonrisa, tan solo con su sola presencia hacia que te olvidaras de todos tus problemas...

-Seiya yo...

-bombon...esa personita esta frente a mi y me duele el no ver su hermosa sonrisa... sabes que yo.. te amo... y que..

-baja la mirada la cual empieza cristalizarse-perdóname...pero yo...

-suspira-se que lo amas y que te duele que te trate a si -serena alza la mirada para encontrase con la sonrisa de Seiya -pero...aun así yo...estoy dispuesto quedarme a tu lado y a nunca dejarte sola... –la toma de la barbilla y la mira dulcemente ella no sabe que responder una parte le dice que le diga que lo ama pero otra le dice que eso esta mal que ella tiene sus propias obligaciones pero el solo le sonrie y se acerca peligrosamente a sus labios...

-perdóname...

-suspira-quieres que te lleve a casa?

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza...

-explícate setsuna quieres?-una muy molesta haruka le reclama-

-ya lo he dicho, el futuro ahora es incierto la puerta del tiempo se a sellado ya no se que es lo que nos espera y pasara en esta nueva batalla

-sabias que la neo reina serena..

-si michiru de echo ella fue quien la sello..

-que?...ambas la miran sorprendida-

mina se encuentra sobre su cama leyendo algunas revistas y viendo a artemis el cual tiene la vista perdida en la luna..

-que sucede artemis por que estas tan pensativo

-no es nada mina solo es que..

-oye que crees que pase ahora que serena y darien...

- pero que cosas dices mina ellos solo tienen algunas diferencias pero...-suspira-tienen un futuro que los espera-termina diciendo melancólicamente-

-si..si el futuro Tokio de cristal... sabes en cosas como estas no me gustaría estar en el lugar de serena es decir imagínate casarte con alguien solo por que el dichoso destino a si lo quiere –suspira-yo.. -se pone de pie viendo la luna fijamente- yo no lo soportaría-termina diciéndolo tristemente...

continuara...

notas de la autora

perdón por el retrazo pero bien aquí esta mi segundo capitulo el tercero ya lo estoy comenzando así que pronto estará disponible y muchas gracias por su apoyo..


	3. Chapter 3

el camino de regreso a casa fue bastante callado ninguno de los dos dijo nada

-bien señorita aquí esta su mansión...-sonríe señalando la puerta de su casa-

-gracias por traerme-le sonríe abriendo la puerta-

-vez que no es difícil-

-que?..-lo mira extrañado-

-regalarme una sincera sonrisa

-yo...-se sonroja-

-quiere que la lleve asta sus aposentos.. princesa-sonríe dulcemente-

-yo... mis papas... ellos...-se pone algo nerviosa-

-sonríe- ellos no están así que no hay excusa señorita -sonríe tomándola entre sus brazos ella no hace nada mas que dejarse llevar por el momento pero aun esta sumamente ruborizada la levanta y se dirige hacia las escaleras y la deposita suavemente en su cama..

-bien princesa su fiel lacayo ahora se retira...-sonrie haciendo una reverencia y cuando esta apunto se salir...-

-Seiya...

-si?-voltea-

-gracias...

-no tienes que agradecer si sabes que yo..

-no Seiya enverdad-sonríe pero nuevamente sus lagrimas ya empiezan a brotar-muchas gracias-vuelve a sonreir-

-bom..bombon..-sonrie y nuevamente se acerca para abrazarla-

-darien...-empieza sollozar en su pecho Seiya al escuchar ese nombre se le partio el corazón en mil pedazos- él.. a veces pienso que ya no me quiere...que ya no le importo..que no valgo nada que... que soy una niña tonta y por eso el ya no...-Seiya al escuchar esas palabras serró con furia sus ojos y ligeras lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos color zafiro..

Soy tu mejor amigo,  
Tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
De amores perdidos...

Te recargas en mi hombro  
Tu llanto no cesa,  
Yo sólo te acaricio...

Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos  
Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo

Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido  
Lo que no sabes es que...

Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada

Tú te me quedas viendo,  
Y me preguntas,  
Si algo me está pasando...

Y yo no sé qué hacer,  
Si tu supieras que... me estoy muriendo  
Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento,

-no digas eso...

-que?-lo mira y nota en su mirar tristeza las lagrimas son notorias-

-Seiya..

-escúchame bien no vuelvas a decir eso entendiste..-le reclamo-

-pero..

-tu vales mucho mas de lo que te imaginas.. y si el no se da cuenta es por que es un idiota..-seguía reclamándole pero ahora que había empezado no iba a detenerse tenia que sacar de una vez por todas esos sentimientos que lo estaban quemando por dentro-

-Seiya..

-aun no entiendo... que es lo que hizo el... que es lo que tiene el ... que..que no tenga yo...-su mirada refleja mucha tristeza y dolor – dime que es lo que me hace falta para merecer tu.. amor...

-yo...

-dime... -se arrodilla ante la cama-dime.. -ahora es el que no puede contener las lagrimas serena se siente impotente no sabe como reaccionar ella también llora, llora sin saber como detener aquel llanto del que solo ella es culpable...

Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,  
Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre  
Por eso...

Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada

-Seiya aun no llega verdad...?

-si a si es aun no llega

-suspira-no logro entender por que acepto venir si sufriría demasiado...-lo dice colocándose aun lado del sofá-

-tal vez por que pensó que solo el verla feliz con otra persona mataría esos sentimientos que aun mantiene...-

-suspira-tal vez pero ahora que noto como es que las cosas entre ella y su noviecito ese andan no me extrañaría para nada que...

-Seiya intente ganarse su amor...

-si

-tal vez lo haga... tal vez...

serena un no sabe que hacer se siente tan impotente pero por un momento se olvido de todo de sus obligaciones de su destino.. de su.. futuro ahora lo único que existía para ella era el.. aquella persona que tenia arrodillada ante ella.. aquélla persona que sin importar que, siempre estuvo a su lado, aquella persona por la cual sentía algo sumamente especial... algo que no sentía con nadie ni siquiera estando con la persona que supuestamente amaba se olvido de todo y...

-no te hace falta nada...-le sonrio-

-Seiya alza la mirada aun mantiene esa tristeza en sus ojos

- nada...-una calida mirada le dirigio solo a el-

-bom...-no termino de decir la palabra pues sus labios fueron sellados por los de ella el solo con alegría correspondió aquel beso que tanto había esperado sucediera...-

los primeros rayos del sol anuncian el comienzo de un nuevo día al sentirlos sobre su rostro abre lentamente los ojos esperando que lo de anoche no se aya tratado solo de un simple sueño... con temor abre los ojos y sonríe al verlo ahí justo al lado de ella y tomándola de la mano como si no quisiera dejarla ir ella nuevamente sonríe y le da un beso fugas en la mejilla lo que ocasiono el despertar de el...el al verla sonrió tiernamente

-buenos días bombón...

-buenos días sei... -pero después mira hacia su despertador las 7:45-ahhhhhhhhhh-da un grito a los mil vientos lo que provoco que Seiya de un salto bajara de la cama-

-que..que..que!

-voy a llegar tarde...!-rápido tomo su uniforme iba cambiarse pero después noto a un Seiya adormilado sentado en su cama-tu que haces aquí? Afuara!-lo jala hacia fuera y sierra la puerta..

-pe..pero si...-desde afuera de la puesta lo dice iba a decir algo mas pero solo vio como se abría nuevamente y salía una serena bastante apurada y solo escucho el sonar de la puerta de entrada... solo suspiro resignado –

-será mejor que me vaya antes de que lleguen sus papas..-sonríe para si y recuerda lo de anoche...

flash back

-no te hace falta nada... le sonrio

-Seiya alza la mirada aun mantiene esa tristeza en sus ojos

- nada... una calida mirada le dirigio solo a el-

-bom...-no termino de decir la palabra pues sus labios fueron sellados por los de ella el solo con alegría correspondió aquel beso que tanto había esperado sucediera... ninguno quería separarse pero serena lo hizo y al hacerlo se encontró con una tierna y feliz mirada que ahora ambos compartían-

-serena lo tomo de la mano y se acomodo entre las sabanas Seiya solo sonrió y se coloco a su lado solo abrazándola

-Seiya..

-si..

-quédate..quédate con migo...-lo dice mientras hunde su rostro en su pecho Seiya solo sonríe y continua abrazándola asta que... ambos se quedan dormidos...

(jajaj haber díganme que pasaba por sus mentes ehhhh? jajaja)

fin flash back

-bombón ahora que se que sientes algo por mi no me daré por vencido…

el día paso bastante normal serena llego tarde a la escuela por lo que la sacaron al pasillo aunque no estuvo sola ya que mina la acompaño... pero todas notaron algo extraño en ella ya que ese día estaba sumamente feliz...

-serena digan lo que digan a ti te pasa algo?

-a mi noo como crees –lo dice riendo nerviosamente-

-aja...ya sere dime sabes que puedes confiar en mi..-sonrie guiñándole el ojo..-

-bu..bueno mina la verdad es que..

-sii?

-serena!-rey es la que la llama venia con lita y amy –

-hola chicas..-las saludo con una gran sonrisa algo que no hacia ya hace tiempo...-

-te sintes bien serena..

-siii-se molesta un poco-que tiene de malo el que sonría de vez en cuando...

-no nada pero es que...-trato de decir lita-

-es que ayer estabas muy triste y bueno ahora..

-por que no la dejan empaz solo amaneció de buen humor y ya verdad Sere-la mira guiñándole el ojo-

-serena se extraña por la reacción de mina pero solo sonrió-así es..

-creo adivinar tu buen humor el día de hoy serena

-a si amy...

-a si es mira...-le señala hacia la entrada de la escuela y ahí esta el con un gran ramo de rosas rojas..

-pero si es...-lo dice lita algo emocionada-

-es..-mina lo dice viendo a serena la cual tiene su mirada agachada..ya reconoció a la persona..

-darien..-termina diciendo en voz baja-

no muy lejos de ahi

-se puede saber por que no llegaste a dormir...

-decías Yaten..

-ahh olvidalo con tigo no se puede y dime como esta..

-quien mi bombón...? –lo dice mirando una rosa roja que traía en manos-

-suspira-si serena..

-mucho mejor..

-y parece que tu tambien no es asi Seiya..

-bueno es que anoche cuando la lleve a su casa pues...-se sonroja un poco su hermanos se pararon en seco y voltearon a verlo..

-no me digas que tu y ella...-(Yaten hace cara de pillin)

-te atreviste a hacerlo..

-tu también Taiki! Claro que no... lo que paso fue que...-cuando mira hacia enfrente y divisa a serena , su bombon besando a darien con un gran ramo de rosas en la mano sus hermanos al ver la reaccion de Seiya temieron lo peor.. el solo bajo la mirada y sonrió...

-creo que... olvide algo en el departamento..luego los alcanzo si..-al decirlo tiro la rosa y se echo a correr-sus hermanos solo suspiraron y se dirigieron a la "feliz"pareja...

-darien yo... trato de decir algo pero el se adelanto...

-serena escucha se que estos últimos meses no me e portado con tigo como es debido y lo lamento se que te e decepcionado en varias ocasiones pero..

-darien..

-te juro que eso va a cambiar te lo prometo y se que lo cumpliré por que ambos lucharemos ya que nuestro amor no puede terminar..-sonrie-

-yo...-al serrar sus ojos la imagen de anoche estando con Seiya hizo que sonriera darien al ver su sonrisa se despreocupo-

-dime cuanto tiempo piensa durar esto?

-que?-la mira extrañado-

-darien yo..

-lamentamos interrumpir pero serena vamos a ir con los chicos ala cafetería no vienes?

-yo..

- no mina serena ira con migo a comer verdad?-la mira serena solo asiente con la cabeza

-bien entonces te veremos después si? Se aleja con los chicos...

mientras que en otro lugar

-se nota preocupado mi señor..

-lo estoy..

-que?

-anoche pude sentir el poder de la princesa...debemos darnos prisa y eliminarla cuanto antes...

-si!-la silueta desaparece-

-la inocencia.. la inocencia es mi única rival y mientras no descubra la clave para despertarla –sonríe-nada podra detenerme -

Seiya se encuentra caminado por las calles no sabe que pensar solo tiene la imagen de serena y darien besándose muy presente

Ya en el restaurante por cierto muy lujoso

-dime que piensas pedir..

-siempre ordenas por mi..-lo dice muy secamente-.

-a.. es verdad lo había olvidado

-bien que desean

-sera el menu del día por favor

-enseguida...

-darien..

-si..

-dime una cosa

-la que quieras princesa..

-por que haces esto?..

-bueno es que como te dije me di cuenta de que últimamente te e descuidado y...

-yo..-se toca la cabeza-

-te sientes bien?

-a.. –un fuerte dolor de cabeza le vino-

-serena estas bien..

-yo.. no me siento muy bien podríamos irnos..-lo mira en verdad no se siente bien-

-suspira-serena hace tiempo que no salíamos juntos y ahora que lo hacemos tu te quieres ir solo por un dolor de cabeza?-lo dice algo melesto-

-darien es solo que –nuevamnete se toca la cabeza-

-serena estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto cánsele la presentación de mi trabajo solo para...-suspira viendo a serena la cual solo continua tocándose la cabeza- -quieres que te lleve a casa

-no te molestes..-se pone de pie y sale aunque algo aturdida darien solo la ve alejándose y suspira con resignación

-disculpe –llamo al mesereo de haces un momento-

-si digame-

-cancele la orden quiere-se pone de pie y sale bastante molesto

empieza a caminar por las calles asta que se recarga en un muro empieza anublarse su vista y como pudo llego a la fuente del parque para sentarse y esperar a que el dolor desapareciera

-entonces aun no descubren eso de la inocencia?

-no aun no amy por mas que pensamos no podemos descifrar a que se refería la reina con eso

-y..haruka y muchiru aun no...

-no sabemos nada de ellas como siempre aparecerán en el ultimo momento

-díganos donde esta Seiya?

-el bueno

-dijo que nos alcanzaría después

-ya veo

-oigan por que no...

una pequeña pelota rueda asta sus pies...

-lo siento-un pequeño niño se acerca disculpándose-

-mm-sonríe-no te preocupes toma-alza la pelota y se la da..

-gracias...-sonríe...

no te parece increíble la inocencia que posee un niño...

-que?...-se sorprende .al escuchar esa voz pero mas le sorprende al no ver a nadie..-

-creo que solo...cuando ve a varias personas discutiendo y nuevamente el dolor se apodera de ella...

-vaya asta que llegas..

-lo siento..pero es que..

-encontraste lo que se te olvido

-que?..sonríe nerviosamente pero después su mirada entristece- a si..si y donde esta...-cuando un grito a lo lejos se escucho e hizo que rápidamente salieran-

-provino del parque-dijo rey dirigiéndose al lugar las demás solo la siguieron

durante el transcurso todos se transformaron al llegar al lugar se sorprendieron al ver a varias personas discutiendo y golpeándose pero mas se asusto figther al ver a serena en medio de la gente tocándose la cabeza con desesperación por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a ella-

-serena..

-basta..basta... as que se detengan que no peleen basta... basta... -gritaba con desesperación arrodillándose y llorando

-que?-fighter no lograba entender...-asta que una risa hizo reaccionar a todos y que miraran al cielo-

el momento a llegado

-que?-todos se miran interrogantes

aquel hombre que portaba traje color fuego alzo su mano al cielo y neblina empezo a acumularse pronto aquellas personas que se estaban pelendo y discutiendo se vieron transformadas en demonios... jajaja-solo se escucho la risa de aquel sujeto-pronto todas las sailors se vieron rodeadas de demonios y empezaron a tacarlas...

-pero que?...-cuando un demonio la mando hacia un arbol

-sailor merccury...-grito maker dirigiéndose a ella pero no alcanzo a llegar debido a que un demonio se interpuso

-seita llamente de...-no termino de decir pues un demonio la mano contra el piso-

-beso de amor y belleza de venus...-el ataque fue directo contra un demonio pero este lo esquivo volando..

-cielos...-vinus lo dijo algo sorprendida-

-cuidado!-grito healer

-que?..-cuando menos lo sintio un demoso la mando contra una cabina de telefonos quedando entre los cristales...

-sailor vinus...-grito helaer al verla sin sentido- mientras que Júpiter se encontraba teniendo una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con otro demonio pero el fue mucho mas fuerte y termino lanzándola lejos...

-te dije que te hicieras a un lado...

-y yo te dije que no piense hacerlo...-lo dice poniéndose de pie y tomando posición de ataque serena aun ontinua arrodillada-

-lacer de estrella...-no termino de decir nada pues cuando menos lo sintio ya se encontraba en el aire siendo sofocada por black devil serena alzo la mirada y quedo en shock viendo como figter perdia la tranasformacion.

-chi..chicas...-voltea a donde estaban todas pero solo las vio mal heridas...a maker junto con mercury ambas sin sentido bajo el mismo arbol a mina y a Yaten pues ambas perdieron su transformación en el suelo y no muy lejos de ahí a lita y a rey sin sentido después nuevamente su mirada se centra en Seiya..

-basta-grito con lagrimas en los ojos-

-bon..bombon...-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ser arrojado justo a sus pies-

-se..Seiya...-se arrodillo junto a el...-

-princesa de la luna llena digame que es lo que siente al tener a su principe ahí tirado sin sentido..-empieza a reir diabólicamente-

-que..que es lo que quieres..? por que haces esto..? –lo dice llorando-

-por que lo preguntas acaso no te gusta mi nuevo mundo-lo dice sonriendo y señalando a sus demonios Seiya se pone de pie con dificultad .. y con su mano coloca detrás suyo a serena..

-aun.. no... termina esto..-lo dice con dificultad-

-o vamos crees poder hacer algo en tu deplorable estado.por favor no me hagas reír ¡¡¡desaparece!-de su mano sale una bola de energía negra Seiya no puede moverse

¡¡¡Seiya! Solo se escucha la voz de la princesa y una gran luz cegadora cubre todo...

continuara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

bien aquí esta mi tercer capitulo espero les aya gustado tardare por lo mucho dos días en subir el cuarto asi que no se desesperen espero haya sido de su agrado y bueno espero no haber metido la pata con la canción es que al escucharla se me vino a la mente todo eso que escribí bueno se despide por el momento

aishiterukou


	4. Chapter 4

Tiempo actual

Todos guardan silencio nadie se atreve a decir algo mas Seiya solo sale del templo importándole muy poco la tormenta solo quiere salir... y no se tal vez regresar y pensar que todo esto se trata de una terrible pesadilla...

Flash back

-aun.. no... termina esto..-lo dice con dificultad-

-o vamos crees poder hacer algo en tu deplorable estado. por favor no me hagas reír ¡¡¡desaparece!-de su mano sale una bola de energía negra Seiya no puede moverse

¡¡¡Seiya! Solo se escucha la voz de la princesa y una gran luz cegadora cubre todo...

al dispersarse aquélla luz poco a poco Seiya abre los ojos y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrase frente a el y aun de pie a serena de espaldas y con ambos brazos extendidos... después voltea y..

-es..estas bien..-sonrie calidamente para después caer Seiya alcanzo a reaccionar y antes de que cayera la tomo entre sus brazos... los demas poco apoco aunque aun heridos se acercan los demonios y black devil han desaparecido...

-bom..bombon..-en un susurro lo mesiona esperando ser escuchado...

fin flash back

-por que..? por que?... explícame por que lo hiciste... por que?-gritaba con rabia dejándose caer en aquel césped del frió y solitario parque al cual había llegado...

-aun no despierta...-lo dice viendo llegar a aquella persona la cual cuidaba de ella-

-no lita... aun no...-baja la mirada empieza a sollozar-y temo que no...

-no digas eso-se acerca y la abraza- ella despertara o acaso olvidas que es nuestra esperanza-sonríe viéndola aunque en su mirar también se nota cierta tristeza-

-Taiki...-en un susurro menciona su nombre para después hundir su rostro en su pecho y sollozar un poco...

-Taiki tiene razón amy –lo dice llamando la atención de los presentes-no hay de que preocuparse...-sonríe- ya verán que de un momento a otro saldrá de aquélla habitación y nos dirá que se esta muriendo de hambre-.nuevamente sonríe pero las lagrimas empiezan a brotar-siempre lo hace-sonríe pero se deja caer de rodillas-siempre lo hace...-empieza a llorar-siempre...

-mina..-artemis se nota preocupado-

Yaten duda pero lo hace va con mina y la abraza rey no dice nada solo llora, llora en silencio al parecer es la mas afectada...darien el solo se pone de pie y entra a la habitación donde estaba serena

-Seiya...- al escuchar esa voz una luz de esperanza rodeo su corazon

-bombón...?-la mira esperando que no solo sea un sueño pero lamentablemente al sentir sus suaves y delicadas manos limpiando su rostro supo que no se trataba de ella...-neo reina serenidad..-la mira pero después se da cuenta de que ya no esta en aquel parque si no que se encuentra en un hemoso jardín rodeado de rosas rojas y un gran palacio color plata se pone de pie-

-donde?

-no hay tiempo.. ven...-lo toma del brazo y lo dirige al interior del palacio-

Seiya solo se deja guiar asta que la reina se detuvo enfrente de una gran puerta color dorada con toques plateados y justo en medio y bastante notoria una luna y una estrella entrelazadas...la puerta lentamente se abre una luz impide ver lo que hay dentro...poco a poco empieza a distinguir y lo único que puede ver es un hermoso cristal en forma de estrella flotando justamente en medio de aquella habitación vacía...

-que.. que es esto?-mira interrogante a la reina..

-la reina algo preocupada pero decidida suspira- esa mi querido príncipe esa.. es la estrella de la inocencia ,la inocencia de una niñez, de una niñez perdida...

-que?...

-no hay tiempo de explicaciones...tómala y dasela a mi hija solo así podrá salvarse...

-que..?

-solo tu puedes tomarla de aquí..

-yo..? pero...-duda pero se acerca poco a poco a aquella estrella entre mas cerca esta mas calidez puede sentir una calidez y un aire de esperanza que inunda su corazon...al tomarla una luz aparece asiendo que el desaparezca de aquel lugar...

-suerte... mi querido príncipe... Elios...

al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que ahora se encontraba justamente en la entrada del templo hikawa y al ver la estrella que aun tenia en su mano no dudo ni un segundo y entro al templo... al entrar todos lo miraron algo extrañados

-Seiya pero que...

-yo... lo dice aun teniendo el cristal en mano-

-que es eso?-lo dice lita al ver la estrella que traía Seiya pues desprendía cierta calidez..

-esto es...no hay tiempo debo dársela...-entra a la habitación donde se encontraba serena seguido de todos los demás y al verla casi sin energía sintió partir su corazón en mil pedazos..

-bon..bombón..-se acerca lentamente a ella...-darien esta aun lado de serena-

-pero que haces aquí?..-Seiya no hizo caso y solo soltó aquella estrella que traía en manos la cual se coloco justo arriba del corazón de serena para después introducirse en el... nadie podía creer lo que veía serena poco apoco empezó a recuperar color y a abrir lentamente los ojos los demás solo sonrieron y fueron a abrazarla aun con lagrimas pero estas ahora eran de felicidad la princesa de la luna llena nuevamente despertó y desprendía la misma calidez aunque algo distinto había.. esa calidez nunca antes se había sentido ahora desprendía mas paz .. mas amor.. mas esperanza.. mas..mas...mas inocencia...

-chi..chicas...-sonríe viéndolas como lentamente se ponen de pie y sonríen limpiándose algunas lagrimas-

-serena tonta!-lo dice rey aun llorando...-no vuelvas a hacer esto..-la mira algo enfadada pero después la mira con felicidad y la abraza-

-yo...lo siento...-corresponde aquel abrazo pero después desvía su mirada hacia Seiya el cual no pudo contener sus lagrimas de felicidad al verlo le sonrió pero después nuevamente perdió el conocimiento...-

-serena! Sere..

-descuida rey solo se quedo dormida lo mas probable es que necesite descansar..-lo dice tranquilamente y después de depositar un beso en su frente Seiya al ver el acto suspiro con agonía y se retiro de aquel cuarto seguido por sus hermanos...

-Seiya...

-si?

-como es que...

-vayamos a casa..-lo dice dirigiéndose a la puerta del templo sus hermanos solo lo siguen...pero..

-Seiya...

-lu..luna...

-gracias...-lo dice sonriendo-

-no me lo agradezcas a mi ..si no a su madre...

-que?

-suspira y sale sin decir mas...

La tormenta ya seso el aire ahora se siente fresco los truenos de aquella tormenta ahora son remplazados por el ruido de la ciudad que ahora anuncia un nuevo día...

-buenos días..-lo dice saliendo de su habitación bostezando-

-buenos días.. –contesta bajo un libro el cual leía-

-vaya despertaste temprano..-lo dice mientras toma un sorbo de café y lee el periódico-

-es que no pude dormir bien-vuelve a bostezar y toma un poco de pan para ponerle mermelada-

-y se puede saber por que?

-para que preguntas Taiki si lo mas probable sea por que no dejo de pensar en ella

-suspira-en parte..

-como que en parte?

-lo que pasa es que tuve unos sueños muy extraños..

-sueños?

-si.. y lo mas extraño es de cuando era niño...

-que? Pero si..-ríe-no eso es imposible ya que desde que erramos pequeños siempre estuvimos como sailors...

-por eso digo que son extraños por que me veo como un niño.. no como una sailor...-suspira y come un poco de pan sus hermanos solo se miran entre si algo preocupados..asta que el sonar del teléfono interrumpe aquélla conversación-

-si..diga

-Taiki?

-rey?

-a si soy yo...

-sucede algo?

-a bueno..-ríe un poco y desde el otro lado de la bocina se escucha un florero caer pero después se escucha un reclamo-TE DIJE QUE NO TOCARAS NADA!-

-Taiki ahora rie incrédulo-a.. rey sucede algo?

-a..podrirán venir...

-cl..claro pero...

-DEJA ESO!

-que..?rey estas hay..rey...-solo escucho ese tic..tic..colgo...

el solo colgó y se dirigió a sus hermanos Seiya aunque esta comiendo continua bostezando...

-ya Seiya deja de bostezar que me va a dar sueño por que no mejor te vas a dormir..

-bosteza...-creo que...-ve a Taiki el cual toma asiento-quien era Taiki?

-a era rey...

-rey? Y que quería?

-no lose fue extraño se escucharon ruidos después me pidió que fuéramos al templo y colgó...los tres se miran entre si algo preocupados pero nuevamente Seiya bosteza

-tu mejor vete a dormir Taiki y yo iremos al templo y si es algo importante te hablamos deacuerdo

-bosteza-..si claro...- se dirige a su habitación y al llegar se tiro en su cama...-

tres personas se encuentran sumamente preocupadas viéndose entre si

-estas segura..?

-mi espejo nunca miente...

-pero...

-suspira-esta batalla no nos concierne solo a nosotros si no que también a toda la gente de este planeta...-termina diciendo hotaru-

-y.. y ella..

-ella..?

-me siento mal por no haber ido a ayudar

-descuida haruka nuestra presencia no era muy requería esto era mas importante...

-pero aun así..

-descuiden ella esta bien la neo reina serenidad me lo a informado...-llega setsuna-

-menos mal..aunque aun no entiendo que hacemos aquí... este tiempo no nos concierne-lo dice mirando a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que esta en el palacio de cristal justo en el momento en que la neo reina serenidad dio a luz a la pequeña princesa y heredera al trono lunar serenity... ninguna puede ser vista están hay como una especie de holograma...

-no lo puedo creer...?-Yaten toma asiento aun sin creer lo que sus ojos están viendo...

-esto es...simplemente...-Taiki toma asiento aun lado de su hermano...

-que sucede vine lo mas rápido que pude...-llega una muy agitada mina y al ver lo mismo que Taiki y Yaten se sienta muy sorprendida..

-lamento el retraso pero...-lita mira a los chicos en el sofá y después desvía su mirada hacia donde ellos la tienen y al verlo se deja caer en el piso de la impresión-

-hola siento llegar tarde pero mi mama... que sucede chicos..?-ellos no dicen nada solo señalan a la misma dirección amy al verlo se cubre la boca..-im..imposible...

-que es lo que tienes hay?-un niño de cabellera obscura se acerca a una pequeña niña rubia con un singular peinado la cual se encuentra arrodillada bajo un árbol

-mira...-abre la palma de sus manos y le muestra a una pequeña ave mal herida-crees que...¿pueda volver va volar?-le pregunta algo preocupada mirándolo-

-no lo se..-se arrodilla junto a ella –parece muy mal herida

-entonces crees que..-empieza a sollozar el solo sonríe y suspira al verla tan preocupada por una pequeña ave-

-déjame ver...-sonríe y la toma entre sus palmas de su mano y la cubre...ella lo mira ,el sierra sus ojos y pronto sus palmas se ven iluminadas por una pequeña luz después solo abre los ojos sonríe y al abrir sus palmas cual fue la sorpresa de aquella niña pues vio alejarse a aquella ave que hace algunos instantes se encontraba mal hería volando como si nada la niña al ver al ave volar se puso muy feliz y empezó a dar de vueltas junto con el ave pero después vio a aquel niño que ahora por alguna razón se encontraba algo cansado ella al verlo sonrió y se lanzo a sus brazos.. haciéndolo caer –

-gracias te quiero...-lo dice muy feliz ,aquel niño solo sonríe al ver su rostro lleno de alegría... pero después una gran explosión!

-que..que fue eso..?-lo dice incorporándose y poniéndose de pie estaba sudando-

Ahora todos se encuentran en la sala discutiendo que hacer con el pequeño problema que tenían y baya que era pequeño...

-que aremos?-una frustrada rey lo dice-

-no lo se..-luna lo dice viendo hacia la habitación donde ahora el pequeño problema descansaba-

-y..darien ya lo sabe...

-aun no Taiki llame a su departamento pero..

-como..no paso la noche aquí..-mina reclama-

-no mina dijo que tenia que entregar un trabajo muy importante el día de hoy y que vendría pero asta la tarde...

-cielos..cada vez me convenzo mas de que ella ya no le importa...

-basta mina.. no digas eso tal vez...

-lita no trates de justificarlo el echo es que ya la a descuidado mucho..y..por cierto y Seiya?

-a..dijo que nos alcanzaría mas tarde...-lo dice Yaten-

todos suspiran tenían que hallar la forma de solucionar aquel problemita...

se encuentra caminando en dirección al templo pues después de tener aquel "sueño" no pudo volver a conciliarlo cuando algo llamo su atención una pequeña niña rubia con un singular peinado se encontraba discutiendo con un vendedor de helados el por un momento recordó aquel sueño pero después de mover un poco la cabeza se dirigió a aquélla niña...

-sucede algo pequeña..-se arrodilla junto a ella-

-es que..-sierra los ojos-es que...-voltea y se cubre los ojos..-no me quiere dar un helado!-empieza a sollozar Seiya solo sonríe con ternura y se pone de pie la niña continua llorando y cubriéndose los ojos...

-un helado por favor y que sea el mas grande..-sonrie-

-por supuesto son $10

-$10 por un helado ni que fueran de...

-quiero un helado!-al escuchar nuevamente su llanto suspiro y saco el dinero-

-aquí tiene ...ratero...susurro antes de recibirlo-

-y aquí esta su helado..

nuevamente se arrodilla junto a ella y pone su mano sobre su cabeza-

-ya no llores pequeña mira aquí esta tu helado..-sonrie ofreciéndoselo ella se limpia sus lagrimas y lo toma-gracias..-sonrie y al alzar su mirada Seiya se sorprendió mucho al ver aquellos ojos color azul celeste que según el solo una persona en toda la vía láctea podía poseer...

-es una broma verdad...?

-por supuesto que no darien.. y si no nos crees compruébalo tu mismo...-abre la puerta darien la mira extrañada-

-basta de bromas rey

-pero si no es una broma serena es...-voltea y ve la cama donde supuestamente dormía estaba bacía-serena!

-que sucede rey..-llega amy..

-donde esta serena

-que? no la habías dejado dormida-llego lita-

-si..-dudo-creo...

-hay rey... y ahora- mina decía algo preocupada-

-abra que buscarla yo le avisare a los chicos para que nos ayuden...-luna corrió y les informo poco tiempo después ya todos se encontraban buscándola en los alrededores del templo menos...-

-no creo que aya ido muy lejos-decía Yaten mientras buscaba debajo de la cama-

-es verdad después de todo es ...

-hay alguien en casa...-ese ruido hizo que Yaten se olvidara del lugar donde estaba y terminara golpeándose con la cama al tratar de levantarse-

-auch!-lo dice sobandose...-

-estas bien?-tratando de ocultar su risa-

-si..si..-aun sobandose-

-vamos creo que es Seiya...-saliendo y dirigiéndose a la sala-

-como crees que reaccione cuando se entere...

-alza los hombros-no lo se conociéndolo tal vez...-cuando para en seco al ver algo en la sala-

-que..Taiki...-se detiene y mira a la misma dirección que Taiki para después sonreír algo nervioso e irónico al ver la escena era Seiya dándole un poco de su helado y en la boca a una pequeña niña rubia de unos ojos azul celeste-

-quieres mas helado bomboncito- sonreía mientras le ofrecía helado-

-siiiii!

Continuara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTOTA

Bien otro capitulo terminado espero les aya gustado t bueno espero sus reviws recuerden que de ustedes depende el que siga...


	5. Chapter 5

parece que aquí el tiempo transcurre mas rápido..-lo dice michiru viendo como es que la reina serenidad se dirige hacia el jardín con una pequeña niña de tres años de la mano..

-es verdad hace unos instantes era tan solo un bebe y ahora...-lo dice hotaru viendo a la niña-

- espera haruka adonde vas..-setsuna habla-

-como que a donde voy a tratar de escuchar algo después de todo el que estemos aquí debe tener un fin... y yo... ya quiero encontrarlo para así poder irme...

se dirige al árbol donde ahora la reina se encuentra sentada con la pequeña en sus rodillas .la cual esta feliz pues juega con un pequeño insecto... haruka se acerca y se coloca detrás del árbol...

-si haces eso serenity el pequeño insecto se enfadara con tigo...-lo dice algo molesta pues serenity al atraparlo trato de arrancarle las alas..-

-yo.. los ¿insetos sienten mami?

-sonríe-insectos..-remarco con su voz-y si pequeña todo ser vivo siente...

-ella sonrió algo melancólica pero después lo libero...-y salió volando-

-lo vez ahora esta feliz..

-si pero ahoda con quen voy a juegar..-se sienta algo molesta..

-la reina solo sonríe..-sabes algo el día de hoy vendrán unas personas muy importantes...

-inpodtantes?...-la mira sin entender..-

-a si es.. estoy segura que te llevaras muy bien con el.-.sonríe cuando un guardia se acerca a ella..

-disculpe su majestad pero el rey y el pequeño príncipe del planeta de las flores acaban de llegar..-sonríe haciendo una reverencia-

haruka al escuchar planeta de las flores se sorprendió bastante... para después seguirla ahora con todas las demas

-se..Seiya pero... te das cuenta de que...-lo dice Yaten mirando a la pequeña la cual ahora esta bastante feliz terminando su helado..-

-Seiya por favor dime que sabes quien es esta niña..-lo dice Taiki algo sorprendido-Seiya lo mira incrédulo para después mirar fijamente a la niña la cual esta vestida con un overol de mezclilla playera rosa unos tenis color blando esta peinada con dos chonguitos pero un así su hermosa y tierna mirada resalta...

-bueno para ser sincero aun me parece increíble...

-entonces estas conciente de que ella es..

-mi bombón..-sonríe-si..Yaten lo estoy..-la continua mirando con cierta ternura.. -y por cierto cuando sucedió esto..?.-mira a Taiki y a Yaten los cuales toman asiento..-

-por la noche.. bueno al menos eso nos dijo rey..

-ya veo..-pero después vuelve a mirar a la pequeña...la cual esta bostezando y sonríe-

-parece que alguien no durmió bien-la mira-

-Seiya como puedes tomar todo tan a la ligera-lo dice Yaten viendo como es que Seiya se puso de pie y tomo a la niña en brazos al hacerlo la pequeña serró los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormida-

-iré a acostarla ahora vuelvo...-sonríe dirigiéndose a la habitación Yaten y Taiki solo se miran entre si para después suspirar con resignación

-debemos avisarle a las chicas

-es verdad deben estar muy preocupadas buscándola...

después de avisarles regresaron lo mas rápido posible y ya todos sentados era momento de explicaciones...

-y como fue que la encontraste?..-pregunto secamente darien...-

-pues..

flash back

-ya no llores pequeña mira aquí esta tu helado..-sonríe ofreciéndoselo ella se limpia sus lagrimas y lo toma-gracias..-sonríe y al alzar su mirada Seiya se sorprendió mucho al ver aquellos ojos color azul celeste que según el solo una persona en toda la vía láctea podía poseer... –la pequeña lo mira extraída pero sonríe y lo toma de la mano Seiya igual se extraña por la actitud de la pequeña pero solo sonrió y se dejo llevar por ella la cual lo dirigió a una banca que se encontraba cerca de ahí al sentarse lo soltó y continuo felizmente comiendo su helado... finalmente suspiro..-

-po..podrías decirme tu nombre pequeña..-la mira..dulcemente ella solo lo ve y por alguna razón se ruboriza..-

-serena..-sonríe Seiya al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendió bastante-serena ese es mi nombre..-termino diciendo muy feliz terminando de comer el cono de su helado...-y tu..?-lo mira inocentemente-como te llamas..?-sonríe mirándolo ahora fue el, el que se ruborizo pero después de observarla fijamente y por un momento cerrar sus ojos e imaginarse a su bombón con la misma expresión sonrió para si y después mirarla y dedicarle una tierna mirada-Seiya.. Seiya ese es mi nombre-sonríe-"vaya como pudo llegar a pasar esto?"

-serena aun continua mirándolo-Seiya..?

-sip

empieza a reír

-que acaso te parece gracioso?-la mira algo enfadado pero al fin y al cabo divertido...

-mmm..es solo que..-agacha la mirada y nuevamente se ruboriza para después alzarla-podrías invitarme otro helado-sonríe ampliamente y lo mira dulcemente Seiya solo se extraño un poco por su actitud pero aun así asintió con la cabeza y la tomo de la mano y la dirigió nuevamente con el vendedor..

-sabes algo bombón..?-lo dice mientras camina con ella de la mano ella solo lo mira de reojo pues toda su atención la tiene el enorme helado de chocolate que esta comiendo-aun de niña eres muy extraña...-nuevamente sonríe-

fin flash back

todos suspiran… aun nadie puede creer lo que esta sucediendo

-eso quiere decir que serena no nos recuerda?

-eso parece lita..

-vaya...-darien lo dice aun sorprendido-

-la pregunta es por que se transformo en una niña..-Taiki intervino-

-rey tu sabes algo?...-pregunto Yaten-

-si es verdad ella paso toda la noche aquí acaso no te dijo algo o paso algo?-mina concluyo-

-bueno pues.. hoy por la mañana cuando fui a su recamara pues..

flash back-

-serena te traje tu...-cual fue su sorpresa la ver sobre la cama y viendo hacia a fuera a una pequeña niña la cual volteo al escuchar como es que una charola llena de comida caía-

-se..serena?-lo pregunta sorprendida-

-la pequeña la mira y..-don..donde estoy...-lo dice asustada y apunto de llorar rey aun no puede creerlo-

-a..-se acerca algo preocupada-dime algo pequeña como es que...-la mira con detenimiento-no...a..dime que no eres serena!-lo dice algo frustrada..

-yo...yo... ¿donde esta mi mama?-empezó a llorar rey solo suspiro y la abrazo...-

fin flash back

y bueno después de que paro de llorar le dije que su madre pronto vendría por ella y que yo mientras tanto cuidaría de ella...-suspira- chicos que aremos esto simplemente.. no...

-creen que esto tenga que ver con la estrella que le diste Seiya..

-que?..-Seiya se sorprende ante el comentario de luna pues todos notaron a la perfección aquella estrella que se introdujo en su corazón...

-es verdad quien fue quien te dio esa estrella...-le pregunta Yaten –

-bueno pues...

en un gran salón se encuentran la reina serenidad y un rey bastante apuesto cabellera larga y pelo negro detrás de el esta un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 4 años de edad al igual que el cabellera un poco larga y unos grandes y hermosos ojos color zafiro herencia de su madre...

-vamos no piensas saludar hija...

-yo..-algo temerosa se coloca frente a su madre el rey al verla sonrió y con su brazo paso al frente a su hijo el cual estaba algo molesto...

-yo..-hace una reverencia y sonríe-mucho gusto-la reina sonríe al igual que el rey el niño solo la miro con extrañes...

-e..ella es la princesa..-mira interrogante a su padre..

-a si es hijo saluda a la princesa serenity futura soberana de la luna llena..-sonríe. Pero su hijo solo se cruza de brazos lo que extraño a la pequeña...el solo empezó a rodearla y a mirarla observaba cada detalle de ella como si quisiera grabarla en su mente la reina solo se extraño ante la actitud del pequeño pero no dijo nada su padre solo lo miraba y a si estuvo por largo rato asta que se detuvo..y sonrió... e hizo una reverencia y tomo delicadamente su mano para después besarla acto que sorprendió a la reina..y mas a la pequeña..

-mucho gusto princesa yo soy Elios príncipe del planeta de las flores y será todo un honor el que algún día tu y yo contraigamos matrimonio...sonrió viéndola ,la pequeña simplemente no entendió todo lo que dijo y lo soltó limpiándose su mano en su vestido..su padre tosió ante lo de matrimonio sorprendido y la reina solo miraba al pequeño sonriendo...

-parece que su hijo a pedido oficialmente la mano de mi hija-termino diciendo la reina sonriendo-

el rey simplemente sonrió ante la idea ya tenia eso en mente pero no sabia como decírselo a la reina.. digamos que simplemente un pequeño e inocente niño le ahorro el problema..

-si..eso parece-termina riendo la reina igual sonríe el pequeño solo toma de la mano a la pequeña...sonriendo ella lo mira extrañada pues no entiende absolutamente nada...(oigan yo no se ustedes pero a la edad de cuatro años tuve mi primer amor de infancia y mas aun k hablaba como perico.. jaja) haruka, michiru ,hotaru y la guardiana del tiempo aun no podían creer lo que acababan de presenciar-

mientras tanto Seiya termino de relatarles todo lo que sucedió con la reina..

-la estrella entonces representa la inocencia?..pregunta intrigada amy

-pues eso fue lo que la reina me menciono...dijo que esa era la inocencia..la inocencia de una niñez... de una niñez perdida aunque sinceramente yo no... -rey al escuchar inocencia se sorprendió pareció captar algo-

-sucede algo rey..

-que tal si el que se convirtiera en niña no fue un accidente?

-que dices rey..?lo pregunta lita..

-insinúas que tomo esa apariencia a propósito..-

-bueno Taiki no exactamente a propósito pero no se.. Seiya..?

-si..

-acabas de mencionar inocencia..que tal si la reina serenidad a eso se refería..

-te refieres a la inocencia de una niñez

-si eso Yaten a eso me refiero

-yo no creo que aya sido eso es decir.. ahora que es una niña no creo que tenga el mismo poder que tenia antes y bueno eso... –lo dice mina-

-el caso será buscar la manera de que regrese a la normalidad ya que en ese estado no creo que sea de mucha ayuda..-lo dice darien todos suspiran con resignación...

-chicos..

-que sucede rey..

-es que..aun hay otro problema...

-y cual es rey..?-lo dice darien algo frustrado-

-pues...que como se abran dado cuenta solo estoy yo sola en el templo mi abuelo y Nicolás salieron y no regresaran en un largo tiempo y bueno yo tengo que ir el lunes temprano a la escuela no puedo faltar...

-es verdad la escuela..-todos se miran preocupados no habían pensado en eso-

-y.. que... no pueden faltar..?

-no Yaten y aunque quisiéramos no podemos

-que?..

-los exámenes finales empiezan el lunes... y bueno también esta el examen de admisión a la universidad.. y pues...-amy suspira-

al ver la cara de preocupación que todos mantenían el solo suspiro-entonces con quien se quedara- los mira. ..sin preocupación alguna..-

-Seiya enverad estas consiente del problema que ahora estamos viviendo..

-problema?..Taiki yo no veo el problema serena por accidente se convirtió en una pequeña e inocente niña de 6 años y...- cuando escuchan un grito proveniente de la habitación de serena todos se sorprenden y enseguida van con ella... y mas se sorprendieron al ver como es que la pequeña se encontraba sentada sobre la cama llorando pero después al alzar la mirada al primero que vio fue a Seiya y rápidamente se dirigió a el y lo abrazo para continuar llorando.. los demás continúan en silencio...-

Seiya se arrodillo asta quedar frente a su rostro y mostrarle una dulce y tierna mirada

-por que lloras...?

-yo..-lo dice limpiándose algunas lagrimas..-yo... tengo miedo...-nuevamente hunde su rostro en el pecho de Seiya y continua llorando...Seiya solo continua abrazándola Yaten y Taiki solo suspiran retirándose...los chicas no saben que hacer pero como todos

suponen que lo mejor es dejarla con Seiya se retiran darien fue el ultimo en retirarse y por cierto algo molesto...

todos se encuentran aun en la sala esperando encontrar alguna solución pues ahora el problema es donde se quedara serena...

-por que no se queda con su madre es decir luna podría encargarse de los recuerdos o me equivoco?

-no podemos hacer eso Yaten..

-y por que no amy-pregunta Taiki-

-por que.. aun no sabemos si el enemigo fue completamente destruido y si se queda con sus padres correera mas riesgo pues ahora que es una niña estará mas vulnerable...-todos suspiran..

-darien..tu no asistes a la escuela solo tienes trabajos pero en casa por que no...

-yo...

-solo seria durante las mañanas ya que después de la escuela podrías traerla nuevamente al templo..

-bueno yo...

-en ese momento llega Seiya.. y toma asiento a un lado de los chicos...

-suspira-se volvió a quedar dormida..-se nota preocupado-estaba tan asustada ..me pregunto que abra soñado...-suspira los demás solo escuchan sus cometarios-

-te dijo algo mas...

-suspira-no.. supongo que de tanto llorar termino solo durmiéndose...-suspira-

-se esta haciendo tarde..-mira el reloj las 10pm-

-Seiya bosteza-lo mejor será ir a descansar y mañana por la mañana decidiremos con quien se quedara..-sonríe y se pone de pie-

-eso ya esta decidido..-interrumpe darien-

-que?..

-a si es Serena se quedara con darien...-lo dice no muy convencida mina..-

-ya veo.. –su mirada tiene cierto aire de tristeza- de todas maneras pienso venir mañana temprano..-y sale seguido por sus hermanos..

-darien.. estas seguro de que..

-claro que si rey últimamente la e descuidado mucho...y no se.. además que tan difícil pude ser cuidar de una niña de 5 años...rey solo desvió un poco la vista para encontraste con los restos de su florero favorito y algunos cristales de un espejo roto después rió con nerviosismo..

-si..tienes toda la razón..

-y luna tu te quedaras..?-le pregunta lita-

-yo...

-por que no te quedas conmigo y mañana por la mañana vendremos que te parece?

-yo..gracias amy pero me gustaría quedarme...

-rey sonríe-luna se ve que no as descansado bien por que no te vas con amy descansas y mañana vienes.. no creo que le pase algo malo a serena..

-así es además rey la cuidara así que no te preocupes..-termina por decir mina-

-deacuerdo me iré contigo amy..

-sonríe-bien entonces mañana vendremos..

-si

una pequeña niña de unos 5 años (creo k esa era la edad k tenia Rini cuando apareció por primera vez.. así k solo imagínensela de ese tamaño) se encuentra bajo un frondoso árbol recostada aparentemente dormida cuando un niño de su edad se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado...

-hola...

-la pequeña abre sus lindos ojos color azul celeste para dedicarle una tierna mirada al que interrumpió su aparentemente sueño...

-hola..-sonríe y se incorpora sentándose..-cuando llegaste?

-acabo de llegar con mi padre...-sonríe pero después su mirada se nota algo cansada esta sudando un poco-

-.. es..estas bien..?-lo mira algo preocupada-

-sonríe-si no...-empieza a respirar con dificultad-no.. te.. preocupes..- para después perder el sentido...

la pequeña solo lo mira asustada-E..Elios..-lo mueve pero nada..Elios...empezó a gritar con mas fuerza..

¡¡¡Elios!

Se para muy agitada rey al escuchar aquel grito fue enseguida...

-Serena!-la mira ahora esta sentada sobre la cama y sudando un poco al parecer esta asustada...rey solo suspira aliviada de que no le aya pasado nada..y se dirige a ella..ella al verla la abrazo por alguna razón quería sentirse protegida.. rey sonrió un poco para después mirarla con ternura..

-es..estas bien..?-pero no responde rey continua abrazándola...

-las 6...-bosteza-cielos aun es muy temprano..-lo dice algo fastidiado pero se incorpora y se para de la cama... y sale de su habitación y se da cuenta de que sus hermanos aun siguen placidamente dormidos..- "que envidia y si intento volver a dormir?.mm no mala idea solo terminare teniendo nuevamente esos extraños sueños.."-vuelve a bostezar pero después de pensar un poco las cosas se baño se cambio y salió de su departamento en dirección al templo pues recordó que su bomboncito se iría por la mañana y si no quería encontrase con su novio ese tendría que llagar mucho antes que el...

mientras que en otro lugar...

-¡¡¡MALDICION!-gritaba con furia...

-mi señor le ruego...

-cayate! No quiero excusas...-dice intimidando a aquel sujeto con traje color fuego..-como fue posible que me hiciera desistir con ese brillo tan débil...?se supone que a perdido esa inocencia...esa inocencia la cual me condeno al sueño eterno...y ahora-ríe incrédulo las sombras que lo rodean retroceden ante sus pasos..-ahora la a recuperado...puedo sentirlo..puedo sentir la estrella de su inocencia brillando como en aquel entonces puedo..- pero después inexplicablemente comienza a reír- ja eso significa que ahora ella es..-ríe con mas fuerza parece que se le a ocurrido algo.. Kyo!

-si..-aquel sujeto de traje color fuego se arrodilla ante el..-

-búscala..búscala y tráela ante mi..

-que?..

-lo que escuchaste..quiero que la traigas...

-mi señor..-una voz femenina se escucho entre las sombras..

-que es lo que quieres Sira..-voltea ella al ver que la mira se arrodilla-

-permita que sea yo la que se encargue de traer a la ahora pequeña princesa de la luna llena..

-bien.. serás tu la encargada de traerla.. y mas te vale que este con vida te queda claro!

-si no se preocupe-reverencia y desaparece..

-sonrie-quien diría que el que regresara a esa inocencia serviría para mis planes...usare el poder de su estrella para cubrir todo de obscuridad...-empieza a reír seguido de todas las sombras que se encontraban a su alrededor-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Bien mi 5 capitulo espero sea de su agrado y si no díganmelo no se queden calladas jaja y bueno quiero agradecer todo su apoyo y espero no decepcionarlas dejen reviws y se despide por el momento

AISHITERUKOU


	6. Chapter 6

Ahora se encuentra caminando en dirección al templo hikawa lleva consigo una pequeña rosa roja en mano...

-rey..-grita desde la escaleras apenas que alcanzo a divisarla alzando su mano en forma de saludo ella al verlo sonríe...

-Seiya...hola .pensé que vendrías mas tarde con los chicos...

-si eso pensaba hacer pero decidí adelantarme..-sonríe llegando asta ella .siempre madrugas..?-lo dice viendo como es que trae una escoba en mano y tiene algunas hojas amontonadas en un rincón..

-a..bueno como no esta mi abuelo ni el inútil de Nicolás pues no me queda de otra..-lo dice algo molesta-aunque tu también madrugaste...

-bueno yo...-cuando desvía su mirada pues un ruido detrás del templo el cual llamo su atención y empezó a reír-

-de que te ríes?-lo mira extrañada-

-sonríe señalando el patio trasero donde se encuentra nada mas y nada menos que la pequeña serena jugando con las hojas lanzándolas al aire y asiendo pequeños angelitos en ellas..-rey baja la mirada algo molesta para después alzarla con cierta furia..-¡¡¡SERENA!la pequeña se asusto un poco ante su grito y termino metiendose entre las hojas...

-parece que tendrás mas trabajo...-empieza a reír acercándose a serena-

-si..-suspira resignada-.

-hola bomboncito...-lo dice agachándose la pequeña al escuchar su voz sonrió ampliamente y salió de entre las hojas..

-Seiya..- y se lanza a sus brazos tarándolo...

-vaya me da gusto saber que me extrañaste.. pequeña.. mira lo que traje..-sonríe ofreciéndole la pequeña rosa-

-la pequeña la toma y sonríe.-gracias..aunque..

-aunque?..-la mira con curiosidad-

-prefrío un helado..-Seiya solo suspira agachando la mirada-

-si yo también... pero que te parece si vamos después del desayuno...-sonríe viéndola..

-siii-la pequeña salta de gusto ante la mirada de Seiya y rey los cuales solo sonríen...Seiya al ponerse de pie y se coloca detrás de rey..

-y..que vamos a desayunar rey?-la mira sonriendo rey al ver esas mirada se ruborizo un poco..pero después reacciono al ver como nuevamente serena empezaba a lanzar aquellas hojas..

-encima de que tengo que volver a rejuntar todo este desorden quieres que te prepare el desayuno! No Seiya yo...

-Seiya suspira-bueno bueno..que te parece si mientras tu haces el desayuno bomboncito y yo..-la mira -alzamos todo este desorden te parece?-la mira rey duda un poco pero al final accede..

-deacuerdo..pero te advierto que no soy muy buena cocinando..

-a no?..y entonces que comes..

-bueno.. como es domingo me toca ir a casa de lita los martes voy a casa de amy.. los jueves con mina.. a y por ultimo..

-Seiya la mira extrañada..-vaya parece que tienes todo bien planificado..

-claro!-lo dice muy orgullosa...

-pero y si no se encuentran..?

-aa.. -sonríe despreocupada-para eso esta el fabuloso .magnifico y único horno de microondas-empieza a reír de una forma lago malévola por lo asusto un poco a Seiya y a la pequeña la cual dejo de aventar por un momento las hojas..

-bien enseguida los llamo para desayunar..-sonríe entrando al templo-

-sabes algo Seiya..-lo jala un poco del pantalón para llamar su atención..-

-si..-se agacha u serena empieza a decirle en voz baja

-esa señora ..me asusta mucho..

-te estoy escuchando..-la pequeña se asusto y apretó el brazo de Seiya el cual reía con nerviosismo-

-y tu Seiya mas vale que te apresures a recoger ese desorden!

-si...-pero después le susurro algo al oído a al pequeña siguiéndole el juego..-además de ser una mandona..

la pequeña al escucharlo sonrió..-y en voz baja le contesto..

-siii

-los estoy escuchando!

-si..-los dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo algo asustados pero después al verse mutuamente ambos sonrieron y se dispusieron a recoger ese desorden..

-vaya parece que me quede dormido...-bosteza incorporándose de la cama-

-buenos dias..-lo dice entrando a su habitación al parecer busca algo..-

-buenos dias Taiki y Seiya..?

-ya se fue..

-que! Seiya se paro temprano..-lo dice incrédulo-

-si y creo saber a donde fue y por que..

-lo mas seguro es que aya ido al templo..nosotros también iremos?..

-si creo que será mejor después de todo ira darien y si no queremos que nuestro hermano cometa una locura tendremos que estar presentes...

-si creo que tienes razón...

ambas se encuentran en dirección al templo..

-luna..-amy la tiene en brazos-

-dime amy..

-te puedo preguntar algo?...

-claro que si..

-bueno se que no es de mi incumbencia y que mucho menos debo entrometerme pero... me gustaría saber como es que van las cosas entre..

-serena y darien verdad?..-alza la mirada algo triste..

-si.. bueno si es que me lo puedes decir..si no..

-no amy creo que es momento de que al menos una de ustedes lo sepa...-amy ante eso su mirada cambio a una bastante preocupada...

-no crees que hubiéramos hecho un pastel mas pequeño...-lo dice mientras carga un enorme pastel de fresas

-claro que no lita a serena le fascina tu comida..y bueno se que se pondrá feliz por el pastel tan delicioso que preparamos...

-aun no entiendo por que lo hicimos..

-bueno tal vez al probar tus deliciosos platillos nos recuerde y nos diga por que se transformo en niña no lo crees?..

-mina no será por que tu eres la que se quiere comer todo el pastel..

-yoo.. claro que no artemisss..-lo mira en forma asesina-

el gato solo ríe en forma nerviosa..

ahora ambas se encuentran sentadas sobre una banca cerca del templo

-entonces..no van nada bien..

-así es.. darien se la pasa todo el día trabajando.. se que es importante pero no se da cuenta de lo mucho que serena sufre por su ausencia... a cancelado varias citas con ella..y.. y la e visto llorar innumerables veces...-lo dice muy triste-

-cielos..-se sorprende..-e..eso..por que no nos lo dijo?

-ya sabes como es no le gusta preocuparlas...y sabes lo que mas me asusta..

-que luna..

-que.. estoy casi segura de que el amor entre serena y darien ...

-no me digas que..

-si amy..esta terminando... y lo peor es que ahora que el esta aquí..

-te refieres a Seiya..

- amy

-si..

-te puedo confiar algo?

-claro sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-aun no se da cuenta pero desde que lo conoció un sentimiento muy especial creció dentro de ella un sentimiento muy distinto al que muestra con darien o con cualquiera de ustedes...amy ella se enamoro de el..-lo dice viéndola pero ya no pudo contener sus lagrimas..-se enamoro.. y lo peor es que no puede corresponder ese sentimiento...no puede...y.. no debe..-empieza a llorar amy esta conmocionada y solo la abraza con mas fuerza para compartir su tristeza-

dos sombras se encuentran conversando..

-jaja y..se puede saber como vas a encontrarla si ni quiera sabes quien es..

-ya cállate tengo mis propios trucos..además.. que tan difícil puede ser el localizar a una chiquilla...

-as lo que quieras pero será mejor que te apresures..-lo dice con una voz tenebrosa y desaparece del lugar-

-y lo are..-sonríe y también desaparece-

y que averiguaste haruka..-lo dice michiru viendo como es que llega ante ellas después de largo rato de haber estado en el interior del palacio..

-suspira.-nada...

-y entonces por que tardaste tanto..?-pregunta hotaru..

-bueno pues.. al parecer abra una gran fiesta..creo que es el cumpleaños numero 6 de la princesa...-

-6?

-así es setsuna

-vaya el tiempo es bastante rápido.. ya hemos estado aquí 6 años y solo parecen horas...

-cual creen que sea el propósito de todo esto!..-hotaru lo dice molesta y en dirección al palacio-

-espera hotaru!-setsuna va tras ella..

-dime no te a mostrado nada –se sienta as su lado ella mira su espejo-

-la corriente del tiempo parece interferir pero aun así puedo sentir la intranquilidad del mar algo no anda bien en nuestro tiempo..

-así que no solo era el viento..

-sonríe-parece ser que esta vez me ganaste y fuiste la primera en enterarte-

-si pero tu confirmaste mis sospechas..-sonríe sentándose a un lado-

-sabes no me había dado cuenta pero puedo sentir una gran paz y tranquilidad en mi corazón.. cada que veo a la princesa sonreír..

-sonríe-parece que.. cuando era niña su calidez era mas pura..

-me pregunto que fue lo que provoco que esa calidez cambiara..

-hay alguien en casa...

-parece que no hay nadie Taiki..

-no lo creo se supone que rey y serena estarían aquí...además de que Seiya no ha llamado..

-yuhuuu Yaten..-llega una mina muy feliz seguida de lita..Yaten al escuchar su voz sintió algo extraño en su corazón...

-hola chicas..-saluda amablemente Taiki pero mina hace caso omiso a su saludo y abraza a Yaten..

-hola-saluda algo apenada lita-

-y ahora a ti que te pasa.. mina...-lo dice tratando de safarse..

-bueno es que desde que llegaron no me as invitado a salir Yaten..-lo dice algo molesta..-

-a salir... por si no te as dado cuenta..

-hola chicos..-en ese momento llega amy con luna-

-hola amy-sonríe al verla ella se ruboriza un poco al sentir la mirada fija de Taiki-luna..

-hola chicos..-sonríe pero después busca a alguien con la mirada-y..y Seiya no vino..?

-Seiya.. salió desde muy temprano supongo vino hacia acá pero.. no hay nadie..

-descuiden lo mas probable es que rey este aun durmiendo...-lita sonríe-

-¡!rey! rey!-empieza a llamarla esta que aparece... con el cabello algo alborotado con un delantal y con una cuchara en mano..

-pe..pero que te paso...?-lo pregunta algo preocupada..para lo que mina sonríe soltando el brazo de Yaten y colocándose detrás de rey-

-que no es obvio lita nuestra querida rey trato de cocinar... rey solo asiente con la cabeza... mientras que los chicos ríen algo incrédulos y todos se dirigen a la cocina...para ayudar a levantar todo el desorden..

-si no sabes cocinar por que lo hiciste..-pregunta amy alzando algunos trastos-

-es verdad además por que no usaste a tu amigo el microondas..-pregunto mina tomado asiento aun divertida pues rey estaba tratando de limpiar su sartén el cual estaba completamente quemado-

-mina que no es obvio..-apretó el interruptor -no hayy luzzzz!- grito exasperada..los demás solo rieron con nerviosismo..

-por cierto y serena..-pregunto artemis-

-esta con Seiya en el patio.. me están ayudando a recoger las hojas...

todos se dirigieron al patio trasero y se sorprendieron al verlos..

-estas segura de que te están ayudando?-pregunta Yaten tratando de aguantarse la risa.

-claro ellos me dijeron que me...a..yu..da..rian-no puede creer lo que esta viendo son nada mas y nada menos que la pequeña serena y Seiya felizmente aventándose mutuamente las hojas.. todo el patio esta lleno de ellas...incluso el desorden es peor-...-baja la mirada para después alzarla esta vez si esta furiosa..-SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO!

-"los dos pequeños niños.."al escuchar esa voz sudaron frió

-el empezó!-fue lo que dijo la pequeña señalándolo...

-hotaru se puede saber por estas tan molesta..-setsuna llega a su lado.. y la toma por el hombro hotaru no dice nada pero al voltear se pueden ver esos ojos color violeta llenos de lagrimas..-Ho..Hotaru..

-quieres saber por que estoy molesta...quieres saberlo..-empieza a llorar-acaso no te das cuenta esta paz..esta tranquilidad..este amor en el aire.. no es el mismo del milenio de plata al que conocemos...

-pero hotaru..

-yo soy la sailor de la destrucción..y... y no quiero ver como es que este hermoso mundo termina..no quiero..-se arrodilla llorando-plut solo suspira y la abraza a pesar de ser la sailor mas poderosa era la sailor mas vulnerable de todas...

después de que fue señalado como el único responsable ante todos rey lo puso a recoger todo el desorden a el solo mientras que la pequeña entro al templo como si nada...ya todos se encontraban disfrutando del delicioso pastel de fresas que había preparado lita..

-por fin termine..-suspira tomando haciendo..-

-vaya pero si no tardaste mucho..?-lo dice Yaten comiendo un poco-

-Seiya quieres pastel?..sonríe ofreciéndole un poco-

-calla pequeña traidora..por tu culpa rey me hizo limpiar todo!-lo dice algo molesto la pequeña se da cuenta y baja la mirada

-entonces no quieres...-lo mira tiernamente Seiya suspira con resignación a pesar de todo no puede enojarse con ella- si gracias...lo toma y empieza a comer los demás solo disfrutan del pastel..cuando alguien llega..

-hay alguien en casa.. ¡¡¡rey!

-parece que ya llego...

-quien llego...?-lo dice la pequeña comiéndose el ultimo trozo de su pastel los demás solo se miran entre si cuando alguien aparece justo detrás de la pequeña...-

-vaya no pensé que estuvieran todos reunidos-lo dice algo hipócrita y especialmente viendo a Seiya...-

-pues ya vez que si..

-Seiya..-lo dice Taiki dándole un codazo Seiya ya no dice nada solo guarda silencio-

-oigan.-lo dice serena llamando la atención de los presentes..-

-que sucede serena-pregunta luna-

-este..quien es este señor?..-lo dice viendo a darien.. Seiya casi se muere de la risa con su comentario pero la mirada de Taiki y Yaten hicieron que disimulara las chicas solo se sorprendieron y darien se molesto un poco..

-este..serena el es...-trato de decir rey..-bueno el es..

-es la persona que cuidara de ti durante la semana..-sonríe dulcemente amy..-

-cuidar de mi..?pero..

-a si es mi nombre es darien y...-cuando tomo asiento a su lado ella simplemente se paro del lugar y se fue corriendo a los brazos de Seiya..-

-noo-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de abrazar a Seiya y empezar a llorar..-no quiero irme con ese señor no quiero...

nadie puede creer lo que escuchan pero a pesar de que Seiya estaba inmensamente feliz por la reacción de la pequeña y con todo el dolor del mundo la separo un poco de el y la miro lo mas comprensivamente posible..

-como dices eso si aun no lo conoces?-la mira-los demás simplemente no pueden creer lo que están escuchando-

-yo..pero..-tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas..

-estoy seguro que cuidara bien de ti-sonríe lo mas sinceramente posible pues al decirle eso sentía que estaba traicionando sus propios sentimientos..

-pero...

-prometo ir a verte diario que dices?..

-la pequeña sonrió..-enserio! te veré diario..

-claro y no solo a el sino también a todos nosotros..-por ultimo sonrió mina al decir eso-

-la pequeña se limpio sus lagrimas... y sonríe..-bueno pero si me iras a ver verdad?

-por supuesto que si..-sonríe-

-bien es hora de irnos tengo trabajo pendiente y bueno solo vine por ti así que...-Seiya suspira-

-le prometí comprarle un helado a si que me gustaría llevarla primero...-lo dice Seiya desafiando con la mirada a darien y tomando a serena de la mano-darien duda en aceptar pero al ver la mirada de las chicas no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar-

parece que aquí hay bastantes niños me pregunto quien de todas ellas será la princesita..-sonríe mirando un parque de juegos donde hay varios niños y niñas jugando felizmente..ella se encuentra flotando sobre aquel parque..-continua observando...

-oye eso no es justo el tuyo es mas grande..-lo dice con enfado la pequeña-

-eso no es cierto lo que pasa es que tu ya casi te lo terminas..

-no es justo..-se cruza de brazos aun enfada Seiya solo la mira sonriendo a pesar de todo sigue siendo su bombón y en especial cuando se trata de comida-

-bien te lo cambiare..-

-siii-la pequeña dio un gran salto de alegría y bueno después de intercambiar helados ambos se fueron a sentar en una pequeña banca..

-Seiya..

-que sucede..?

-por que me tengo que ir con el..? acaso rey se enfado mucho y por eso..-baja la mirada algo triste..

-no es eso lo que pasa es que..bueno darien..el..

-no te simpatiza verdad..-lo mira inocentemente para después comer un poco de helado..-

-bueno pues...

-oye y no me puedo ir contigo..-sonríe viéndolo lo que provoco un ligero rubor en el-

-a..bueno..pues..

darien ya no se encontraba pues le dijo a Seiya que la llevara a su departamento

-chicos por que creen que Seiya quiera que serena pase tiempo con darien es decir yo pensé que tal vez...

-suspira-créeme mina que eso es lo que quería, pero no se tal vez se dio cuenta de que si compartía mas tiempo con ella seria mas dolorosa la despedida..

-la despedida..?

-así es amy..en cuanto todo esto termine tendremos que irnos..

-ya veo..-baja la mirada algo triste..-

-oye rey..

-que sucede lita?

-que es esto..-lo dice mostrando una pequeña cajita..

-que no esa caja fue la que le dio Seiya a serena?-lo dice mina-

-si eso creo..

-suspira-es una caja de música..-

-que?-todos la miran interrogantes..-

-a si es durante la noche de ayer vi como la abría y..salía una hermosa melodía de ella.. se durmió escuchándola...

-demonios..por mas que me consentro no puedo localizar su energía..-después sonríe-su energía..eso es la princesa me mostrara su ubicación..-empieza a reir mientras forma una gran bola de energía

-Seiya evadió su pregunta comprándole otro helado pero aun así la pequeña seguía insistiendo

-ándale Seiya prometo no darte problemas solo quiero estar con tigo..

-ya te dije que eso no se puede..

-pero..

-suspira-a mi mas que nadie le gustaría eso pero...-cuando escuchan una gran explosión y ven a varios niños corriendo..

continuara..

-sexto capitulo en línea.. ok espero aya sido de su agrado espero rewius y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo brindado..


	7. Chapter 7

el palacio se encuentra de fiesta el salón principal esta adornado con algunos globos y serpentinas... y justo en el centro un gran pastel con 6 velitas la cuales están acomodadas en forma de una luna creciente al entrar al salón simplemente quedo maravillada y rápidamente se dirigió al pastel

-serenity..- al escuchar esa voz simplemente desistió y volteo algo nerviosa..

-lu..luna..

-se puede saber que tratabas de hacer jovencita..

-a..bueno yo..-sonríe y la mira-cuando llegaste?

-no me cambie el tema jovencita..dígame que..

-luna..

-al oír la voz volteo alegremente e hizo una reverencia –su majestad

-sonríe y se acerca a ella..-dime luna cuando llegaste..

-hace un par de minutos y..-su mirada se nota preocupada..la reina al notarlo se preocupo y después se agacho junto a su hija

-adivina quien acaba de llegar..-sonríe viéndola y tomándola por los hombros..-

-ella simplemente sonrió al imaginar de quien hablaba..-e..elios ya llego..?-ella afirmo con la cabeza-y donde esta..?

-en el jardín con el rey me dijo que quería darte algo..-sonríe viéndola-

-enserio!

-si-ella simplemente salió corriendo del salón..sin importarle ya el pastel..-

-vaya parece ser que el príncipe Elios enverdad le agrada..

-sonríe..poniéndose de pie-bueno se han hecho muy amigos simplemente el pequeño elios tiene algo muy especial pues tu sabes que no cualquiera se gana el cariño de mi hija..

-si lo se aun me cuesta trabajo hacer que me obedezca..-sonríe pero después su sonrisa desaparece al recordar el por que de su llegada tan repentina..-su majestad usted sabe que..

-suspira.-mis sospechas eran ciertas verdad...-sonríe tratando aunque sea un poco, pues esa angustia que empieza a sentir cada vez se hace mas grande..-

-me..me temo que si su majestad..

-suspira..-luna..

-si..

-hoy mi hija cumple 6 años.. –sonríe-te molestaría si hablamos después de este día..

-sonríe-por supuesto que no, es mas me agradaría que a si fuera..

-gracias..-sonrie viéndola..-

-su majestad..-hace una reverencia acercándose a la reina ella simplemete volteo con una gran sonriza..-

-rey..Elios..-corresponde su reverencia..

-vaya parece que todo ya esta listo..

-suspira..-asi es..y el pequeño principe..?

-esta con su hija. en el jardín.. suspira empieza a notarse preocupado..-

-sucede algo..?-lo mira preocupado..

-me gustaría hablar con usted...

-claro..-se nota algo preocupada pues el rey en raras ocasiones se muestra serio..-

-láser de estrella fugas...-el ataque fue directo a ella pero simplemente lo esquivo..

-la pequeña solo observa pues en cuanto notaron a todos los niños corriendo la escondió entre los arbustos y la hizo prometer que no saliera pasara lo que pasara..

-crees poder acabar con migo solo utilizando esa insignificante energía.-empieza a reír-tu proteges ala princesa así que dime donde esta y.. prometo no matarte..

-y crees que te lo voy a decir..-la mira desafiante-primero muerta..!-le grita-

-como quieras empieza a formar una gran bola de energía..-Seiya simplemente iba contrarrestar el ataque..

-láser de estrella...-la bola que estaba formando cada vez se hacia mas grande..-fugas..-el ataque lo lanzo al mismo tiempo en que ella lo lanzaba...se produjo un gran choque de energías..

-parece ser que le dará algo..?

-si eso parece michiru..

-que creen que sea...-lo dice setsuna..algo intrigada..-

-suspira..-la princesa se ve muy feliz... me pregunto por que lo abra olvidado...

-no lo sabemos hotaru.. tal vez esa es una de las razones por la que nos encontramos aquí..

-tal vez..-sonríe viéndolos..-

-dime que me trajiste..-lo dice viendo como es que trae una pequeña cajita con un hermoso moño rosa.

-mm..es una sorpresa..

-anda dime sii..-lo dice viéndolo sonriendo el solo sonríe-

-solo si..- se acerca a su oído y le dice algo ella al escuchar eso se sonroja y el se separa de ella sonriendo..-si..?

-ella sonríe-si..te lo doy.. me la darás..?sonríe viéndolo..

-sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas- sonríe-

-ella duda un poco pero después sonríe...-deacuerdo...sierra los ojos...-el sierra los ojos como se lo pidió la pequeña ella al ver que los serró y bajo las manos ella simplemente sonrió y le arrebato la cajita y se oculto detrás del frondoso árbol...abrió los ojos algo molesto-

-oye eso no es justo..

empieza a reír y se sienta para abrir su regalo..Elios simplemente se sienta del otro lado del árbol esperando a que lo abra...

ella muy emocionada le quita el moño y lo abre..al verla sonríe..

-es..es una cajita musical..?

-mantiene sus ojos serrados le encantaba sentir el aire fresco que producía ese lugar. para después abrirlos y sonreír.- a si es.. ábrela..

-ella la abre y empieza a sonar una dulce melodía

(bueno no se como va la tonada pero estoy segura que aunque sea una vez la han escuchado"corazón de niño")

el choque de ambas energías provoco una gran nube de polvo al verse despejada serena lo único que vio fue a fighter sin transformación...a si es vio a Seiya mal herido aunque el enemigo no se quedo atrás pues bajo algo herida...Seiya trato de levantarse serena estaba apunto de salir pero afortunadamente Seiya noto sus intenciones y movió su cabeza en negación para que no saliera.. al ver la mirada decidida de Seiya decidió quedarse hay..Sira al ver lo débil que ahora se encontraba nuevamente alzo su mano para concentrar mas energía...

-no piensas decirme donde esta la princesita...

Seiya simplemente se sorprendió al escuchar princesita ¿acaso ellos ya saben del estado en que se encontraba serena?-ya..ya te dije..que..primero..-se pone difícilmente de pie-muerto...

-sabes..cumpliré tu deseo...-estaba apunto de lanzar su ataque cuando una bola de energía color plateada paso justo en medio...

-quien es.. responda..-ve hacia todas direcciones esperando encontrar al culpable...-

-arruinaste un hermoso día para ir de paseo-aparece sailor mars-

-los pobres niños no se merecen esto-aparece sailor Júpiter-

-somos sailors scuts-empieza decir mercury-

-que luchan por el amor y la justicia.. soy sailor vi...

-siempre tiene que decir eso..-aparece healer algo molesta..-

-bueno es la costumbre..-replico vinus..-

-si pero no creen que son puras..-apareció también algo molesta maker..-y entonces todas empiezan a discutir Seiya y sira.. simplemente los miran incrédulos...pero después la paciencia de sira se acaba y le manda una bola de energía...

-cuidado!-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Seiya y antes de que recibieran el ataque todas alcanzaron a esquivarlo de un salto..-

-oye pero que te crees...?replico molesta vinus..-ahora veras..beso de amor y belleza de venus...-el ataque fue directo a ella pero lo esquivo..-

-rayos...infierno estelar.. de healer...-el ataque logro darle y la arrojo justo sobre un árbol..

-Seiya..estas bien..-pregunto maker preocupada..

-si..descuida..-

-donde esta serena...

-esta a salvo..

-malditos...-los ve y después desaparece...las demás simplemente al ver que desapareció se dirigieron con Seiya..-

-enverdad estas bien..

-si solo..

-Seiya...-la pequeña simplemente al notar que ya no había peligro fue directo a los brazos de Seiya y empezó a llorar..-todos simplemente suspiraron con alivio al ver que no le paso nada a serena..

-como que no la encontraste!

-bueno yo solo...

-y encima de todo vienes herida..

-yo solo..

-no tardara mucho en descubrir su poder y si eso ocurre..-la mira ella simplemente tembló ante su mirada..-tu serás la primera en pagar por eso..me entendiste!

-yo..

-me entendiste!

-si señor si entendí..-baja la mirada y desaparece..-

todos se encuentran en el departamento de los chicos pues estaba mas cercano al parque todos están muy preocupados pues Seiya esta muy herido...

-suspira saliendo de la habitación-le di una pastilla para que durmiera..-nuevamente suspira tomado asiento serena se encuentra en el sillón sentada junto a luna..-

-es..estará bien verdad Taiki..-lo dice preocupada.

-por supuesto que si serena solo necesita descansar...-sonríe viéndola..-

-enverdad..?

-sonríe-claro Seiya es muy fuerte ya veras que mañana se parara como si nada...-lo dice Yaten tratando de animarla pero enverdad todos se encuentran preocupados pues el que llegara al departamento fue enverdad un logro pues simplemente en cuando cruzo la puerta perdió el conocimiento.. todos sabían que durante el camino no se quería dejar caer por no preocupar a serena pues a pesar del dolor y del cansancio trataba de demostrarle una sonrisa a serena..-

-pu..pudo entrar a verlo..-lo dijo la pequeña..-

-no creo que sea una buena idea además..-cuando tocan el timbre..-

-quien será?

-debe ser el lita..-se pone de pie y abre..después se dirige hacia donde esta serena.-

-serena ya te tienes que ir..

-que..?

-es..

-si mina es darien y ya se quiere llevar a serena

-supongo que en estas circunstancias es mejor que se la lleve..

-no..no.. yo no me quiero ir..-empezó a llorar y a abrazar a luna..-no quiero..

-rey suspiro y se arrodillo junto a ella..-no crees que es lo mejor..

-pero..-

-si solo te quedas aquí causaras problemas..Seiya necesita descansar y tu quieres que se recupere o no?..la mira sonriendo..-

-si..

-ya veras que en cuanto Seiya se recupere ira con tigo y te comprara todo el helado que quieras..

-de verdad?

-claro..-mina sonríe..-pero ahora te tienes que ir con el..

-rey recuerda algo y se lo da-mira se te olvido esto en el templo..-ella al tomarla sonrió---gra..gracias..-sonríe mientras sostiene la cajita-

-bueno ahora despídete ..

-mm..-afirme con la cabeza... y sale solo se escucha el sonar de la puerta...

-en verdad esta mejor Taiki..-pregunta preocupada amy pues la mirada de Taiki decía todo lo contrario a lo de sus palabras.-

-suspira..-no les voy a mentir se ve muy mal cualquiera que aya sido el ataque que recibió..-suspira con nostalgia-la verdad es que solo es suerte el que aun se encuentre con vida..-

-el rey del planeta de las flores se acaba de retirar lo vi preocupado acaso sucede algo malo..-lo dice viendo a la reina la cual ahora tiene su mirada fija en los pequeños en su hija serenity y en el pequeño príncipe de 7 años Elios.. los cuales estan en el jardín jugando..-

-suspira y voltea a ver a luna..-prepara la habitación que esta junto a la de mi hija el pequeño Elios a partir de hoy se quedara a vivir aquí en la luna..

-que..?-lo dijo algo sorprendida..pero después noto como la reina luchaba por contener algunas lagrimas..-

-sucedió algo..sabe que..

-suspira.-es tan pequeño...-suspira-sabes luna a veces me pregunto si el destino siempre tiene que seguir su curso- sonrió pero después empezó a sollozar, luna simplemente se sorprendió pues nunca había visto a la reina llorar..-

-simplemente no puede dormir por mas que trata no logra conciliar el sueño..así que decide ver que es lo que esta haciendo darien y se da cuenta de que esta muy concentrado en la computadora..

-que..que es lo que estas haciendo?

-trabajo..-lo dijo sin ni siquiera verla..-

-a..y que trabajo..?

-uno muy importante..

-a.. y para que..

-suspira-pues por que servirá para que me den trabajo en estados unidos..

-a..y donde queda eso..?-sigue preguntando darien simplemente se esta empezando a molestar pues aun le falta mucho en su trabajo..-

-muy lejos de aquí...

-a..y por que te quieres ir lejos..

-suspira..-pues...por que es mi sueño... –lo dice ahora si molesto y sierra su lap-top-se puede saber por que no estas durmiendo..

-es que..no puedo.-.se sienta en el piso-..me cuentas un historia...

-ahora no tengo tiempo tengo que entregar este trabajo par mañana y si no lo termino..pues...

-suspira y se pone de pie..bastante molesta...-Seiya si me contaría una historia..-le saca la lengua y se fue a encerrar a ala que seria su habitación.. darien simplemente suspiro y nuevamente se concentro en su trabajo..-

la celebración termino sin ningún contratiempo el rey después de hablar con su hijo se retiro del reino ahora serenity se encontraba en su habitación con elios y bueno también se encuentra hotaru pues las 4 habían resuelto que hotaru y setsuna se encargarían de vigilar a serenity y haruka y michiru a la reina..

-me gusto mucho ..gracias..-sonríe cerrando la cajita y dándole un beso fugas en su mejilla el simplemente se ruborizo

-que bueno..yo mismo compuse la melodía..-

-enserio!-lo dice muy emocionada..-

-si..-sonríe viéndola pero después le empieza a doler el pecho..

-e..elios estas bien..

-sonríe..-si no te preocupes...-cuando entra la reina –

-hija ya es tarde por que no te as dormido..?

-bueno es que elios me estaba ayudando a abrir mis regalos verdad?

-si..a si es..-sonríe pero se nota algo débil la reina lo nota y se preocupa..y suspira y sonríe y le ofrece su mano –

-vamos tenemos que dejar descansar a serenity a demás no es propio que un jovencito este con una linda jovencita a estas horas y en su habitación..-sonríe elios sonríe viéndola..-

-entonces si te quedaras..-sonríe viéndolo-

-si..mi papa me dio..permiso..

-que bueno.. mañana iremos al lago verdad..?

-si..-sonríe y sale de la habitación de serenity- asta mañana..-sierra la puerta y después de hacerlo se toca su pecho la reina lo mira preocupada..-

-elios..

-sonríe-no se preocupe su majestad solo necesito descansar -sonríe viéndola ella simplemente suspira y lo lleva a su habitación..

al llegar a su habitación rápidamente se introdujo en la cama..

-elios..

-si?

-suspira..-tu padre hablo con migo y..

-su mirada empieza a cristalizarse pero trata de sonreír-ya le dije que estaré bien pero parece que no me cree..

-bueno pues...el solo se preocupa por ti no lo crees?

-suspira..-si lo se pero.. -empieza a sollozar -tengo miedo...- y la abraza como si se tratase de su madre...la reina simplemente corresponde el abrazo- tengo mucho miedo...

-suspira y lo separa de ella y le sonríe tiernamente y delicadamente limpia sus lagrimas...para después besarlo con mucho cariño en la mejilla..-estarás bien..-

-no le diga nada a serenity..es que no quiero...

-descuida ella ni nadie del palacio lo sabrá..-sonríe viéndolo-

-gracias...-sonríe y nuevamente la abraza para seguir llorando haruka y michiru simplemente ven la escena con una mirada cristalizadora pues estuvieron presentes durante la pequeña reunión que sostuvieron la reina y el rey del planeta de las flores y sabían perfectamente a que se referían..-

-como te sientes..?-entra Taiki con una charola con comida-

-creo..que..-trata de sentarse pero simplemente aun no tiene muchas fuerza..-

-veo que nada bien..

-sonríe.-parece que me tendré que quedar en cama no es así..

-si así es..

-y..Yaten...

-fue a comprar algunas cosas..Seiya..

-si..?

-anoche tuviste fiebre..

-a..si..

-si.. y deliraste..

-yo...no..

-descuida no dijiste nada fuera de lo usual es decir solo te la pasaste mencionando a serena..-sonríe Seiya simplemente se ruborizo un poco pero después se dejo caer pesadamente –

-Seiya..!

-es..estoy bien..solo me duele un poco la cabeza...y..bomboncito?

-vaya ya te habías tardado en preguntar por ella..

-esta con el verdad?

-si.. Seiya tu..

-suspira..-enverdad me hubiera gustado que se quedara pero..

-lo se-sonríe-te dejare el desayuno ahora vuelvo..-

-y se puede saber a donde iras..-

-voy a ver a amy..-lo dice algo ruborizado-

-con que a amy eh?..-sonríe con cierta picardía pero el dolor de cabeza es aun peor –agh..-se quejo..-

-estas bien si quieres le digo a amy que..

-.a no, no de ninguna manera ve a verla que yo solo necesito dormir deacuerdo..

-seguro?-lo mira no muy convencido..-

-si seguro además Yaten no tardara en regresar..

-bien entonces te veré mas tarde y cualquier cosa..

-si..si ..te llamo ahora vete y déjame descansar..

Taiki solo suspira y sale de la habitación.. en cuanto sale Seiya sierra sus ojos y vuelve a quedar dormido...

-vaya ya despertaste...-lo dice viendo como es que sale de su habitación bostezando ella no dice nada solo lo ignora y se sienta en la mesa..darien sonríe pues sabe el por que de su enfado..

-quieres desayunar?...

-supongo que si...-lo dice sin animo alguno..-

-bien ahora vuelvo...-entra en la cocina –

se para de la mesa y como toda niña empieza a sentir curiosidad y empieza a recorrer cada centímetro del departamento... se dio cuenta de que ra muy bonito y de que contaba con dos recamaras asta que algo llamo su atención unas fotos que se encontraban en sima de su cama y se acerco a verlas...

-serena..serena..-empezó a buscarla..-cielos donde se abra metido..-cuando abrio la puerta de su recamara y la vio sentada sobre su cama viendo algunas fotos..-

-qui..quien es..?-lo dijo la pequeña mostrándole la foto hay se encontraba el con serena ella muy feliz abrazandolo mientras que el como siempre muy serio y con una media sonriza en su rostro..-

-ella es..-se sienta a su lado-una persona muy importante para mi..-sonríe viéndola..

-a..si..?-lo mira dudosa-

-si..acaso lo dudas..

-es que..no se nota..

-que?-se sorprende..-

-mira ella se ve tan feliz y tu...te ves tan serio..-lo mira darien no puede creer lo que la pequeña dice..-

-además no solo en esta foto.-.empieza a mostrarle las demás..-si no que en todas...mira-darien ya no dice nada solo ve las fotos detenidamente para darse cuenta de que ella tiene razón ¿acaso el estar con supuestamente el amor de su vida no le es grato? La pequeña solo se le queda viendo muy seria sonríe..-bueno y que hay de desayunar..

-que..?-la mira pues se encontraba distraído-

-que, que se supone voy a desayunar..

-a eso

-siipp

-anda vamos...-la toma de la mano y la dirige al comedor...-

continuara...

ok otro capitulo espero que les guste y weno espero reviws y gome nasai cor la tardanza..


	8. Chapter 8

Ambos se encuentran recostados junto al lago..

-Elios.. tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos verdad..?

-el se sorprende por lo que le acaba de decir y se pone de pie y la mira-por ..por que lo preguntas su sabes que así será..

-sonríe y se sienta elios se sienta a su lado-es que..-baja la mirada algo triste pero después la alza sonriendo..-si tienes razón no se por que lo pregunte...-sonríe ampliamente dejándose caer sobre el césped y mirando hacia el cielo...

-suspira.-sabes una cosa..

-que..

-si ellos ahora vieran que solo me la paso jugando ya me hubieran regañado..

-ellos..?-lo mira sin entender-

-sonríe-mi papá dice que son mis escoltas y que su deber es cuidarme pero para mi son solo una replica de el..no me dejan hacer nada..-lo dice algo molesto..- aunque sean casi de mi edad son unos amargados..

-sonríe-y los vez diario..

-solo cuando me encuentro en mi planeta y es por eso que me gusta estar aquí por que no hay nadie queme diga que hacer..-sonríe recostándose..-

-a.. entonces solo vienes por eso..-lo dice algo molesta él al ver su expresión sonríe un poco..-

después del desayuno nuevamente darien se concentro en su computadora mientras serena se encontraba viendo la tele aun que nada en especial pues se la pasaba cambie y cambie de canal...

-mm..no hay nada..-suspira y se pone de pie y va con darien..-

-darien..

-que..?-sin siquiera verla..-

-este..me puedes llevar a casa de Seiya..

-y para que quieres ir..

-bueno es que esta enfermo y..

-enfermo?..-la mira..-

-si.. y yo quisiera..

-ahora no puedo dejar este trabajo rey vendrá a recogerte terminado la escuela a si que..

-que malo eres.. –quería empezar a llorar darien al verla suspira... algo enfadado-

-no llores quieres... crees .que llorando solucionaras todo...-la pequeña se sorprendió y se asusto por el tono que uso en ella-

-para tu información solo tengo 6 años..-empezó a llorar y salió corriendo. darien se dio cuenta del tono que había usado en ella y de las palabras que le dijo..."por que se lo dije"suspira y se levanta pero se sorprende al ver la puerta de su departamento abierta..

-serena!-sale corriendo del departamento..-

-mina quieres soltarme..!-lo decía algo molesto Yaten pues mina lo tomaba fuertemente del brazo..se habían encontrado fuera del centro comercial -a demás que no se supone que debes estar en la escuela..

-si pero.. mis clases terminaron temprano..sonríe-y como esta Seiya..-

-suspira mina lo suelta y solo camina aun lado de el..-mal.. la verdad es que esta muy débil..

-ya veo..-suspira.- puedo acompañarte..-

-ya lo estas haciendo..

-sonríe nervosamente..-a..es cierto..

-Taiki..

-que sucede amy..-ambos se encuentran caminando rumbo al templo pues rey les dijo que hay estaría serena el resto de la tarde..-

-suspira-gra..gracias por acompañarme..-lo dice algo tímida y sonrojada-

-sonríe viéndola..-no te preocupes fue todo un placer...-sonríe-tus clases terminaron temprano no es así..

-a..si la verdad es que solo presentamos exámenes y podemos retíranos..-sonríe viéndolo..- Taiki yo...

-serenity si no bajas de ahí te vas a caer..-lo dice elios mientras ve como ella se encuentra en la rama de un árbol tratando de alcanzar una hermosa rosa que había florecido hay..-

-no me va a pasar nada.. además ya casi la tengo..-sonríe mientras se acerca..-

-vaya parece que cuando era niña era mas valiente..-

-si eso parece hotaru.. pero sabes me preocupa algo..-

-y que es setsuna..

-pues.. el..

-elios..?

-si.. sabes algo no me había puesto a pensar en ello pero si la princesa y el se conocieron en el pasado eso quiere decir que...

-la mira..-la reina hizo que lo olvidara..?

-tal vez hotaru pero..-haaaaaaaaaaa un grito las hizo voltear y se sorprendieron al ver a serenity en el césped pero mas aun al ver a Elios debajo de ella había alcanzado a reaccionar antes de que cayera completamente y se interpuso..

ella aun mantiene los ojos serrados pero al abrirlos se da cuenta de su posición y rápidamente se coloca aun lado de el

-es..estas bien...-sonríe mientras se pone de pie..

-si..creo que si...-sonríe un poco pero después se toca su mano se raspo con la rama y estaba sangrando..-auch..-el solo sonríe y la toma de su herida..-

-te dije que te caerías..-lo dice algo molesto mientras ve detenidamente su herida.-

-si..pero no pensé que lo decías enserio!-lo dice algo molesta pero nuevamente se queja pues elios la esta tocando..-no! me duele..-lo dijo molesta y quitando su mano el solo sonrió..

-déjame ver si..?-la mira dulcemente..ella duda pero después le extiende su mano.. el al tomarla sonrió y coloco la palma de su mano sobre la herida y después un pequeño resplandor apareció encima de la herida..-listo..-sonrió mientras la soltaba aunque se notaba algo debil..

-sonríe.-ya..ya no me duele..

-bueno eso es...

-sonríe-elios..

-si..?

-sonríe y le dio un beso fugas en su mejilla-te quiero...-el solo se ruborizo y sonrió mirándola..

-adivina que..-lo dijo muy feliz poniéndose de pie y tomándolo de las manos..-

-que..?

-cuando cumpla 14 años mi mama dará un gran baile..

-un baile..?

-si..-sonríe-dice que será mi primer baile real y.-.-sonríe y se ruboriza un poco..-y..yo quisiera que tu fueras el primero en bailar con migo..-sonríe pero esta muy ruborizada-

-yo..

-bailaras con migo verdad.?.-sonríe viéndolo el solo se ruboriza un poco pero después su semblante empieza a mostrarse algo débil aunque lucha por mostrar una dulce sonrisa..

-me.. me encantaría..

-lo prometes..-sonríe.-

-te...lo..prometo..-sonríe iba a caer pero antes de hacerlo serenity se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo..-es una promesa..

suspira se encuentra recostado sobre su cama pero siente una angustia dentro de su corazón.. nuevamente sierra los ojos.. -bombón...

cuando se escucha como se abre la puerta.. y después de breves instantes..

-Seiya?..-entra sigilosamente se escucha algo preocupada..el al escuchar la voz suspira y abre los ojos..-

-mina..

-sonríe..-bueno al menos me reconoces..-el solo sonríe ante su cometario..-dime como te sientes?..-se acerca asta quedar justo al lado de su cama el trata de levantarse pero no puede..

-creo que..-suspira

- será mejor que te deje descansar...

-mina..

-si?

-y bomboncito..?

-sonríe- si no me equivoco a estas horas debe de estar camino al templo.. quieres que la traiga?..

-a..no.. no ,no creo que le agrade verme a si..-sonríe un poco- parece que esta vez si quede muy herido..

-vaya asta que lo reconoces..

-Yaten..

-solo te traje la comida..-.suspira y ve la charola del desayuno intacta..-por que no as desayunado?..-cuando se escucha como entra alguien...-

las nubes ya empiezan a acumularse en el cielo gris la pequeña solo camina sin rumbo abrazándose a si misma asta que llega al parque y se sienta en una banca para después sacar de su bolsa una pequeña cajita con una luna y una estrella entrelazadas al hacerlo una hermosa melodía empieza a escucharse ella solo la escucha y comienza a llorar una enorme tristeza se empieza a apoderar de ella y mientras la escucha solo puede susurrar un nombre..

-e..elios...

-y como sigue..

- volvió a quedar dormido..

-ya fueron con un medico..

-bueno amy no podemos ir siempre preguntan y que es lo que le vamos a decir que un demonio lo ataco y por eso esta así? –lo dice incrédulo Yaten

-sonríe-bueno si creo que tiene razón..

-suspira llegando con algunas tazas de café y mirando por la ventana..-parece que lloverá...

-si eso parece.. y rey ..no saben si va a venir..?

-no lo sabemos mina ... cuando llegamos al templo no había nadie así que pensamos estaría aquí

se encuentra observándolos desde una de las tantas habitaciones del palacio..haruka y michiru solo la observan..

-su majestad..-entro luna haciendo una reverencia y llamando su atención ella solo volteo a verla para después tomar asiento..

-dime luna..

-el día de ayer usted me pidió que..

-suspira..-tan grave es..

-temo que si su majestad ya a cubierto cierta parte de la vía láctea incluyendo el planeta de...

-suspira..-lo se es por eso que el esta aquí..-sonríe aunque nostálgicamente..

-acaso el rey lo sabia?..

-si luna..lo sabia..-suspira y nuevamente se pone de pie para mirar a los pequeños..-sabes algo mi hija sufrirá mucho cuando...-su mirada empieza a cristalizarse-

-que sucede su majestad..-

-suspira-luna..

-si

-no tardaran en llegar sus escoltas..

-escoltas?

-si el rey elios no dejaría desprotegido a su hijo además de que nos serán de gran ayuda a nosotros..

-eso quiere decir que..

-si luna a llegado el momento de que mi hija conozca su poder..

-suspira..-no cree que aun es muy pronto..?

-claro que si luna pero..-sonríe un poco..-tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerlo además de que elios-voltea -es la estrella.-la mira nostálgicamente..-

-la estrella..?-la mira simplemente sorprendida su mirada empieza a entristecer..--eso quieres decir que..

-suspira..-el complemento de la luna es la estrella ese es nuestro símbolo sinceramente jamás pensé que un pequeño e inocente niño naciera con tal poder.. y peor aun que..que..-sus palabras empiezan cortarse..-que.. fuera él Elios ese pequeño que e aprendido a querer ese pequeño que jamás podrá estar a la lado de mi hija..luna..-la mira ya no conteniendo sus lagrimas-no es justo..no es justo que mi hija y el no puedan ser felices..no es justo..no lo es..

-pero debe de haber una manera si la estrella es el complemento de la luna justos usaran su poder y..y..-trato de seguir pero paro ya que comprendió que no existía una manera..

-y uno morirá, morirá uno luna no hay otra salida..-suspira haruka y muchiru no pueden creer lo presenciado..simplemente michiru abrazo a haruka no conteniendo las lagrimas de haruka solo resbalo una lagrima nostálgica..-

la lluvia empieza a caer lentamente...

-no mina ya te dije que no..

-pero por que no Yaten..

-por que este no es el momento para pensar en eso

-lo que pasa es que eres un amargado..

-eso no es..-cuando suena el teléfono..-

-yo contesto..-se pone de pie, amy se encuentra sentada aun lado de mina y Taiki Seiya aun esta en su habitación..-

-diga..

-Yaten ?

-a eres tu rey que sucede pensé que ibas a venir?

-suspira desde el otro lado de la bocina..-Yaten ..

-sucede algo..

-dime que serena esta con ustedes..

-que..? espera que no se supone esta con tigo..?

-bueno es que..-Yaten se sorprende ante lo que escucha..-rayos!-cuelga la bocina y se dirige a los chicos muy preocupado..

-sucedió algo Yaten ..

-quien era..?

-era rey.. el imbesil de darien perdió a serena...-lo dijo bastante enfadado y fuerte..

-que..que..?-fue la expresión de Seiya todos voltearon a verlo pues suponían estaba en su habitación..

-pero Seiya que no..

-que es lo que dijiste Yaten ..-fue rápidamente con el y lo sujeto del cuello pero después..las pocas fuerzas que había acumulado lo abandonaron y cayo..

-Seiya..!

-que hace una niña tan pequeña en este lugar..-la pequeña al escuchar al voz volteo algo temerosa..

-yo..

-como pudiste darien..-lo dice rey con algunas lagrimas en los ojos..-

-no pensé que se saliera.. rey yo solo..

-suspira..-si le llega a pasar algo...tu..-baja la mirada y sale del templo corriendo...

-espera rey!-sale tras ella..

-te..tenemos que ..ir a buscarla...-lo decía débilmente se encontraba en su cama pues los chicos lo llevaron asta ahí..-

-estas loco en tu estado no puedes salir además las chicas y Taiki ya fueron a buscarla..-

-pe..pero..

-suspira- mejor descansa..-se pone de pie y se dirige ala sala..-

-quien es esa niña..

-no lo se la encontré en el parque sobre una banca..-sonríe dándole una malteada a la pequeña..

-gra..gracias..-sonríe y se la empieza a tomar..

-dime pequeña como te llamas..?

-se..serena..-lo dice algo temerosa.. y continua comiendo..-

-y puedes decirme donde vives tal vez pueda llamarle a tu mama

-mi mama no esta me cuida una persona

-bueno entonces dime donde vive esa persona..

-yo..no se..

-suspira..-escucha pequeña..-se acerca la chica que se encontraba con el..-.almenos tienes que saber su nombre..

-pues..-duda un poco pero después sonríe..-Seiya..

-Seiya..?

-sipp-ambos se miran entre si-

-ya la hemos buscado por largo tiempo..

-donde se encontrara..

-veamos si yo fuera una niña y conociendo los gustos de serena.. a donde iría?- amy se queda pensando un momento..-ya se!-sale corriendo Taiki solo la sigue..

-donde podrá estar..-

-darien enverdad estas preocupada por ella..

-que..?por supuesto que si..serena es..

-rey mira la cara de confusión de darien y solo suspira-olvídalo solo sigamos buscando..-se aleja en dirección al parque..seguida de darien..

-mina no creo que serena se encuentre aquí..

-y por que no..

-suspira-por que no creo que a una niña de 6 años le interese un desfile de moda..-lo dice incrédula viendo como mina trataba por todos los medios de colarse entre toda la gente..-

-y sabes donde vive?

-ya te dije que no...no se.. –empieza molestarse al mismo tiempo que se mirada se empieza a nublar..-yo solo quiero..-cuando la puerta del lugar se abre.. llamando la atención de ellos entran amy y Taiki amy al vela sonrió y fue a abrazarla ..

continuara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Uf por fin mi inspiración regreso y regreso como nunca que tal eh? Les gusto el capitulo espero que si espero reviws no lo olviden deacuerdo?


	9. Chapter 9

-serena no vuelvas a hacer esto..-lo dice amy algo molesta..

-lo..lo siento..-lo dice la pequeña bajando loa mirada..

-amy acaso la conoces..?

-yo..suspira y se pone de pie..-si andrew ella es...bueno ella es...-empieza a dudar pues se supone luna se encargo de todos los recuerdos que mantenían las personas respecto a serena..-

-serena..-entra rey muy preocupada seguida de darien por lo que se extraño andrew al verlo..

-darien..?

-don..donde estoy..

-Seiya..-se extraña por la voz y voltea al ver a la persona sonríe..

-vaya no cree que se esta haciendo costumbre el vernos a escondidas su majestad..-ahora la ruborizada fue ella pero solo sonrió nuevamente al verlo..

-siempre me mira así.-sonríe acercándose un poco a ella-por que..?

ella suspira y toma asiento al hacerlo le hace señal de que tome asiento junto a ella por lo que el accede..

-y como se supone que lo estoy mirando mi joven príncipe..-sonríe mirándolo a los ojos el solo sonrió-

-pues..- mira hacia el inmenso cielo era de noche se encontraban en el milenio de plata..claro que ya en ruinas aunque aun así se veía hermoso...-no se.. me mira como si me tuviera un cariño muy especial-sonríe..-aunque claro podían ser solo imaginaciones mías...sonríe y nuevamente suspira..-pero sabe una cosa..-la mira..

-dime..

-me agrada..no se por que pero su mirada me hace sentir que lo soy..

-suspira y lo toma por el mentón el se extraña pero cuando menos lo espera la reina le robo un beso fugas en su mejilla por lo que el se ruborizo.. al separarse de el le sonrió..--no son imaginaciones suyas.. lo es le tengo un cariño muy especial..

-y..y puedo preguntar por que..?

-lo mira sonriendo..-el querer a mi hija no se le hace razón suficiente..-

-yo..no lo niego la quiero como no tiene idea pero.. -baja la mirada algo desilusionado..-pero ella solo me ve como aun amigo..

suspira y lo toma por los hombros..-mi hija esta confundida.. dale tiempo y veras como su corazón hablara por si solo..

-se extraña..-

-sonríe y se pone de pie..-sabia que mi hija tuvo un pasado como serenity princesa de la luna y que vivió aquí en el milenio de plata con migo y con.. –lo mira..-personas que la querían..

-yo.-.suspira y se pone de pie y empieza a caminar junto a la reina..-si la princesa al llegar a nuestro planeta nos hablo sobre el milenio de plata y de..

-suspira-Tokio de cristal..

-si..-medio sonríe pero su mirada ya empieza a entristecer..-

-no..no..no..y no, no quiero regresar contigo..-esta llorando y se coloco a un detrás de Taiki..-no quiero

-darien solo suspira.. estaban en el templo pues estaba un poco mas cerca que el departamento de los chicos..

-rey se agacha y la mira..-escucha serena tienes que regresar con el además de que bueno Seiya ahora no puede cuidarte tu sabes que esta enfermo no?

-si pero..y si yo lo cuido?-la mira inocentemente rey solo suspira Taiki medio sonríe ante su cometario..-prometo cuidarlo bien..

-darien solo suspira y se pone de pie y esta dispuesto irse..

-darien espera a donde crees que vas..

-esta claro que no quiere venir conmigo a si que- suspira..-no pienso obligarla háganse cargo ustedes.

-pero darien nosotros..

-esta bien pero no creo que a Seiya le agrade tenerte en el departamento a si que no podrás verla..

-Taiki..?-le reclama amy..

-suspira...no dice nada solo sale la lluvia continua cayendo..

-espera Elios..no corras tan rápido..-serenity va tras el acababan de terminar su comida por lo que la reina les dio el permiso de salir al jardín elios se detuvo en el aquel árbol en aquel árbol donde se la pasaban horas y horas jugando y platicando al estar ahí suspiro algo cansado y se sentó segundos después llego serenity sentándose a su lado..

-eres muy lenta..

-lo ve algo enojada y se pone de pie..-lo que pasa es que eres un tramposo..

-tramposo..?

-si cuando dijimos uno dos tres tu saliste a las señal de dos y era a la señal de tres..-lo mira el solo sonríe y se deja caer al pasto esta muy cansado ella solo lo mira y toma asiento aun lado de el-elios..

-si

-tus poderes curan verdad..?

-que..?-se para algo sorprendido por la pregunta..-bueno pues..

-suspira..-me gustaría tener tus poderes..

-que..?por ...por que lo dices..?-setsuna y hotaru empiezan a escuchar con mas atención-si tu..

-yo..suspira..-mi mama aun no lo sabe pero yo tengo poderes

-tu también tienes..?-se sorprende..no mas bien se asusta ante la idea que tenia en mente

-si pero..-su mirada empieza a nublarse.. se pone de pie –prométeme que veas lo que veas me seguirás queriendo..-

-que..?

-prométemelo-lo dice gritando-

-no entiende su reacción pero aun a si la toma de la mano..-lo prometo..sonríe..

ella solo suspira y coloca la palma de su mano frente a ella al hacerlo una pequeña luz negra empieza a aparecer poco a poco empieza a crecer elios se extraña serenity sierra los ojos y la luz es lanzada hacia el cielo provocando una inmensa explosión elios se sorprende no lo puede creer –serenity ve a elios el cual aun no puede pronunciar palabra serenity baja la mirada algo triste e iba a irse pero el sostuvo con mas fuerza su mano..

y la miro..

-tengo miedo de dañar a alguien con mi poder..-empieza a llorar-tengo mucho miedo..-elios al verla suspira y la abraza..

-no tienes por que tener miedo..por que yo estoy aquí..-la abraza con mucha fuerza pero no evita derramar una lagrima pues al ver su poder supo que su padre tenia razón y ella era la luna..

-se separa y sonríe un poco..

-promete que mi mama nunca lo sabrá..

-que..? se extraña aun mas.

-me lo prometes verdad?

-suspira- si te lo prometo..-y nuevamente lo abraza hotaru y setsuna están mas que sorprendidas..

-no me pida que haga eso..no me lo pida..por favor..-la mira suplicante-

- a mi mas que a nadie le duele toda esta situación pero comprende es el destino

-el destino?-la mira con cierto enfado..-al diablo con el maldito destino..!-le grita y la mira

-Seiya!-le reclama el solo suspira un poco tratando de calmarse..

-lo..lo siento..-toma asiento nuevamente después de recorrer el palacio volvieron al jardín..-lo siento..-baja la mirada y lagrimas comienzan a brotar de esos ojos color zafiro.. la reina al verlo suspiro mas tranquila y al acercarse seco frágilmente sus lagrimas el la mira ya no con enfado si no con temor..

-comprendo como te sientes yo me sentí igual al hacerlo pero si no lo haces..-suspira-si no lo haces no solo la tierra estará en peligro si no que toda la vía Láctea lo estará..

-por que yo.. por que

-suspira-esta en tu destino el ayudarla por favor...

-maldición!

-lo..lo sentimos..

-los mira..-no..aun no lo sienten..-de su mano saca una ráfaga de fuego que le lanza a ambos.. ambos caen de rodillas

-ya me canse de esperar –suspira-uno cayo pero aun faltan, falta todo el resto de las estúpidas scouts..-sonríe-aunque saben..-los mira sonriente ellos se paran con dificultad..-aun la suerte esta de nuestro lado..las sailors mas poderosas las que protegían a ese estúpido chiquillo parece que no reencarnaron en esta época..y que significa eso..-mira ambos los cuales se ponen de pie con dificultad- que el príncipe elios reencarno sin poder..-lo dice muy feliz..

-pero..el que cayo fue el..

-suspira..-sira...sira.. sira.. –se acerca a ella..-la que cayo fue la sailor no el príncipe..

-pero si..

-suspira..-eliminaste el poder de la sailor así que... pues aunque no deba reconocerlo lo are.. ayudaste a tener una sailor menos..

-entonces..

-suspira..-a si es ahora podemos atacarlo..-mira a kyo..el cual sonríe..

-déjemelo a mi..el príncipe elios caerá..caerá y ya no habrá nadie mas que proteja la luna

-te lo encargo..pero si llegas a fallar el que caerá serás tu..

-el solo lo mira con temor hace una reverencia y desaparece..-

-sira!

-si..-lo dice con temor..

-las personas cada vez acumulan mas energía negativa en sus corazones ve y apodérate de ella entre mas tenga en mi poder mas rápido caerán todos..

-si-hace una reverencia y desaparece-

-estúpidos mortales... sin saberlo están creando su propia destrucción...

-bien ya llegamos..

-sonríe..-donde esta Seiya..

-bueno el esta..?

-vaya no tardaron mucho..

-hola Yaten..-lo saluda-

-hola pequeña..dime donde andabas eh?

-yo..puedo ver a Seiya..-lo mira cuestionándolo inocentemente.-

-esta durmiendo por que no lo dejamos descansar..

-ella suspira-solo un ratitito sii'-lo mira haciendo ojitos de borrego a medio morir nadie podía resistir esa mirada..-deacuerdo pero promete que no aras ruido ya que el descanso es lo que mas le hace falta..

-sonríe.-si!-grita pero después se cubre la boca a si misma y hace señal silencio Taiki y Yaten solo la miran dulcemente ella sonríe y se dirige a la habitación de Seiya...

-Seiya... Seiya..-lo dice muy sigilosamente pero al no recibir respuesta se subió a la cama y al verlo sonrió estaba placidamente dormido lo mira dulcemente y no evita sonrojarse "por que te pareces tanto a el?"-pero después al ver como Seiya se movía se quedo quietecita después Seiya solo suspiro y se acomodo para dormir mejor ella sonrió y deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla para después acurrucarse junto a el y quedar placidamente dormida a su lado

los rayos del sol daban justo sobre su rostro ese día amaneció mucho mejor las heridas aunque aun estaban presentes no le dolían mucho suspiro mirando hacia el techo pero después un pequeño golpe sobre su estomago hizo que se extrañara y mas aun al ver a un pequeño bultito debajo de las sabanas extrañamente las alzo y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a serena placidamente dormida claro que en su clásica posición de cabeza

-bom..bomboncito..?

-vaya ya despertaste..

-ya..Yaten que hace ella..-lo dice algo sorprendido mientras ve a Yaten llegar –

-suspira..-anoche llego con Taiki tal parece que enverdad no quiso regresar con darien y bueno vino a verte y cuando Taiki y yo venimos y nos dimos cuenta de que estaba dormida pues no quisimos despertarla..

-suspira..-se ve tan dulce e inocente..-pero después recuerda algo..

flash back

-sus poderes no tardaran en despertar Seiya mi hija esconde un gran poder y es necesario que aprenda a utilizarlo..-por favor solo tu puedes ayudarla..

-yo..pero..

-suspira-se que ahora es solo una niña inocente que no tiene la culpa de haber nacido con tal poder pero así como ella no tiene la culpa...- suspira y lo mira-Seiya yo confió en que tu la ayudaras..

-suspira y la mira

fin flash back

-Seiya..Seiya!

-que a..-voltea a verlo-

-te sucede algo de un momento a otro tu mirada..

-lo siento decías algo Yaten

-olvídalo..como te sientes..?

-creo que ya un poco mejor..-suspira y ve como serena empieza a abrir lentamente sus ojos el al verla sonrió..-buenos días bomboncito..

-Seiya..!-alegremente sonrió y se lanzo a el con un fuerte abrazo.

Se encontraban jugando junto al árbol

-sonríe y lo toma de la mano..-elios..

-si

-tu..tu me quieres verdad?

-sonríe dulcemente..-pues...-se queda pensando un momento serenity se extraña pero después elios le roba un beso fugas en la mejilla lo que hace que la pequeña se sonroje..la mira y le sonríe..-eso responde tu pregunta..

-ella lo mira sonriendo y se lanza a sus brazos a abrasarlo..

-suspira..-enverdad se querían..-se encuentran un poco alejadas..-

-eso parece hotaru- suspira y se extraña un poco al ver a michiru quien venia con una haruka muy molesta y con cara de pocos amigos..

-que..que sucede..-pregunta intrigada hotaru-

-michiru no evita sonreír y darle un codazo a haruka para que responda..

-suspira..-no van a creer lo que verán en este momento..-lo dice haruka con sarcasmo y dirigiendo su vista hacia el palacio de donde salía la reina con pequeñas vistas hotaru y setsuna se miran con extrañes para después voltear y no podían dar crédito a lo que veían... dos pequeñas caras muy conocidas una pequeña de cabello corto y rubio con unos ojos verdes...y a otra pequeña de cabellera aguamarina iguales a sus ojos..

-me da gusto ver que te sientes mejor ..-sonríe Taiki al ver como Seiya se dirigía a la mesa seguido de serena quien lo estaba tomando de la mano..

-es que tengo mucha hambre..-sonríe y se sienta serena toma asiento a su lado..-

-por que no me extraña..-lo dice Yaten burlonamente-

-me estas diciendo glotón..

-yoo?

-Seiya es un glotón –empieza a reír..-

-tu también bomboncito...

-elios...-se asusta al ver que elios esta en estado de shock mirando a las personas que se encuentran arrodilladas frente a el..-elios..

-pe..pero que hacen ustedes aquí!-lo dice algo asustado y enojado..

-a nosotras también nos da gusto el verle príncipe elios..-la rubia sonríe poniéndose de pie seguido de la otra personita que solo le sonrió..

-quienes son elios..?

-suspira..-son mis..

-somos sus escoltas personales..sailor uranus protectora del planeta Urano –la rubia .hace una reverencia serenity solo se extraño ¿una sailor? Nunca había escuchado de ellas la otra persona le sonrió

-y yo soy neptune protectora del planeta neptuno mucho gusto princesa..

-yo..-duda en saludar pues teme que no sean buenas personas debido a la reacción de elios..

-gane!-salta muy feliz -

-que..eso no es justo..

-claro que si gane y me debes un helado..

-no claro que no fue trampa..

-yo no hice trampa ,Taiki verdad que yo no hice trampa..-lo mira dulcemente..-

-ni hablar Seiya le debes un helado

-oye eso no fue justo por que Taiki te ayudo

-yo..-mira con complicidad a serena la cual sonríe-

-ni hablar nos debes un helado..

-nos debes..?-lo mira extrañado..-yo le prometí un helado a mi bomboncito si me vencía mas no a ustedes..

-pero si ella nos dijo que..-serena se asusta un poco y toma de la mano a Seiya dirigiéndolo a la salida..-nos vemos..-lo dice inocentemente Seiya solo se deja jalar asta que ambos salen Taiki y Yaten se miran para después sonreír al ver como la puerta termina serrándose..

darien se encuentra en su departamento solo pensando y mirando algunas fotografías..

flash back

-qui..quien es..?-lo dijo la pequeña mostrándole la foto hay se encontraba el con serena ella muy feliz abrazándolo mientras que el como siempre muy serio y con una media sonrisa en su rostro..-

-ella es..-se sienta a su lado-una persona muy importante para mi..-sonríe viéndola..

-a..si..?-lo mira dudosa-

-si..acaso lo dudas..

-es que..no se nota..

-que?-se sorprende..-

-mira ella se ve tan feliz y tu...te ves tan serio..-lo mira darien no puede creer lo que la pequeña dice..-

-además no solo en esta foto.-.empieza a mostrarle las demás..-si no que en todas...mira-

fin flash back

enverdad ella será muy importante para mi?-suspira. Y sonríe un poco-últimamente me e concentrado tanto en mi trabajo que.. la e descuidado.. y no solo eso..-sonríe melancólicamente-si no que ya no se si lo que siento enverdad es amor..-por ultimo suspira y se deja caer sobre la cama..

se encuentran en el parque comiendo helado

-dime que fue lo que le dijiste a los chicos para que te ayudaran en el videojuego eh?-la mira cuestionándola ella solo sonríe y no dice nada Seiya solo suspira y sigue comiendo

una sombra se encuentra flotando justo sobre ellos..

-valla vaya jamás pensé encontrarme a los dos príncipes juntos.-sonríe –esto será mas fácil de lo que imagine.. sonríe

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA..**

**Lo se soy mala por que lo dejo aquí jaja weno es que como se habrán dado cuenta ya mero la historia llega a su fin..siii ya mero...que les pareció eso de haruka y michiru bueno es que la verdad yo siempre me pregunte ¿por que es que haruka odia tanto a mi adoradísimo Seiya? y pues no creo que solo sea por querer a su bombón o si? Weno pondré mi loca respuesta en este fic espero les aya agradado mi capitulo y bien me gustaría saber que les pareció espero reviws deacuerdo?**

**Y claro espero seguir contando con su apoyo ok se despide por el momento **

_**AISHITERUKOU**_


	10. Chapter 10

-suspira-pueden decirme que hacen ustedes dos aquí..-los mira cuestionándolas

-las dos solo se miran entre si y suspiran con cierto aire de tristeza..-hemos venido aquí pues su padre nos lo pidió..

-nuevamente queda en estado de shok bajándola mirada , mirada que empieza a inundarse de una tristeza inimaginable

-elios..-serenity lo mira preocupada e iba a acercarse pero su madre coloco su mano sobre su hombro para que desistiera después levemente sonrió y se acerco a elios..

-suspira y toca su cabeza para que voltee a verla...el solo la mira tratando de ocultar unas lagrimas que lucha por contener..

-me llevare a serenity para que platiquen mas a gusto..-sonríe con cierta tristeza pues sabe que elios seria incapaz de mostrar tristeza frente a su hija..y suavemente deposita un dulce beso sobre su mejilla el no dice nada solo ve como la reina se aleja con su hija al ver que ya están a una distancia considerable lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a los brazos de la rubia que se sorprendió un poco pero correspondió aquel abrazo un abrazo que para el seria su único apoyo en este momento un abraso de donde solo se podía escuchar el llanto de el... setsuna, hotaru y sobretodo michiru veían a haruka la cual estaba conmocionada...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-quiero mas!

-que..pero si ya te comiste dos..

-si pero quiero otro... me lo compras..?-lo mira dulcemente Seiya sabia que no podia resistir esa mirada..

-suspira..-y dicen que yo soy el glotón..

-me dices glotona..?

-yo..?

-si tu.. elios..-Seiya se extraña..

-e..elios..

-yo..-lo mira Seiya mantiene su mirada fija en ella..

-quien es...-cuando una bola de energía negra cayo justo a un lado de ellos haciendo que ambos voltearan al hacerlo y Seiya vio de quien se trataba puso a serena detrás de el..

-corre..

-que..pero..

-anda vete.

-yo...-baja la mirada algo temerosa pero después la alza- pero..y tu..-lo mira con temor..

-yo estaré bien-trata de sonreír pero esa sonrisa desaparece al ver como kyo esta acumulando mas energía negativa..—el departamento no esta muy lejos ve por los chicos

-yo pero..

-corre!-lo dijo bastante fuerte y autoritariamente pues la energía estaba apunto de ser lanzada serena se asusto y salió corriendo..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-haruka se encuentra a un lado del frondoso árbol solo observando pues era lo único que podía hacer estaba muy confundida por que si ella y Seiya se llevaban bien en el pasado por que lo odio tanto con tan solo verlo..

-si no baja de ahí príncipe lo bajare yo misma...-lo decía una enojada y a la vez preocupada haruka viendo como elios estaba en lo mas alto del árbol junto con serenity...

-vamos uranus no creo que se lastime..-lo decía la otra chica sonriendo..

-no es por eso si no que..

-suspira..-su corazón es fuerte a pesar de lo que padece es muy fuerte y bien lo sabes..

-si pero..-ya no dijo nada mas pues solo vio cono elios caía dela árbol..

-elios..!-grito serenity muy preocupada..-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-no crees que Seiya esta tomando toda esta situación muy a la ligera Taiki..

-bueno tu sabes como es así que..-cuándo empieza a sonar el timbre varias veces..los dos se extrañan pero se sorprenden al ver a serena llorando..

-se..serena pero que..

-Seiya..-lo dijo aun llorando..-los dos se miraron algo asustados..

-don..donde esta..?

-en el parque..

-quédate aquí y pase lo que pase no salgas..-lo dice Taiki saliendo junto con Yaten la pequeña solo ve como se van pero después los sigue.."no dejare que por mi culpa también el...también el"-sigue llorando y corriendo en dirección al parque..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-sonríe..-jamás pensé que acabar con tigo seria muy fácil...-lo dice mientras lo sostiene del cuello-

-no..no te..sal..note saldrás..con..con..

-la mia..-sonríe-tonto ya lo estoy haciendo después de eliminarte el resto de las sailor serán pan comido..-sonríe aun mas y asfixiándolo.-oh pero antes..-lo suelta y lo hace caer pesadamente al suelo Seiya intenta recuperar su aliento aun que sea un poco..

-dime donde esta ella..

-sonríe-crees..crees que te lo diría..-se pone difícilmente de pie..-

-lo mira..- siempre pensando en ella antes que en usted..simplemente conmovedor. quiere que le diga un secreto..

-que?

-se acerca a el..-ella es la luna, tu la estrella su destino es nunca estar juntos

-que!-lo mira sin entender..

-así es y es por eso que no me explico como es que alguien es capas de sacrificarse tontamente por alguien con quien nunca podrá estar

-te..te equivocas..

-bueno..basta de charlas sin sentido es hora de eliminarte..-justo frente a el prepara una bola de energía que esta apunto de lanzar pero un poder hace que salte y desista..

-quien..quien es..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

acababan de salir del centro comercial decidieron ir a comprar algunas cosas después de la escuela e irían a visitar a los chicos y a serena así que estaban muy cerca del parque..

-que sucede amy..-chi..chicas miren..-lo dice algo temerosa viendo como una gran bola de energía negativa esta acumulándose no muy lejos de ahí..

-es en el parque vayamos..

-si..-las tres se disponen a ir y se van corriendo

mientras que en la cafetería de andrew darien y el se encontraban conversando

-entonces las cosas entre tu y serena..

-no lo se andrew-suspira-

-mira que no son ellas las chicas..-lo dice andrew algo sorprendido

-que..-lo dice darien volteando y ve como rei y las demás pasaron corriendo junto a la cafetería el se sorprende y sale..y al ver lo mismo que ellas salió corriendo hacia la misma dirección..

-darien..!

-que sucedió?-llega con una charola-

-no lo se..no lo se...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se encontraban fuera de la habitación de elios...la pequeña uranus era la mas preocupada serenity solo estaba recargada en la pared junto a neptune..mientras setsuna hotaru y michiru no apartaban ala vista de haruka...la puerta se abre y sale la reina..al hacerlo se dirige con su hija.

-pu..puedo verlo mama..-lo decía con una mirada cristalizadora..-

-sonríe..-por que no lo dejas dormir..necesita descansar..

-es que..

-suspira y la toma de la barbilla.

-quieres que este bien no es así?

-ella afirma-entonces dejémoslo solo que te parece..mañana ya estará bien..-serie ella nuevamente afirma-neptune..

-si..

-podrías llevarla a su habitación..?

-por supuesto su majestad..-hace una pequeña reverencia y se lleva a serenity de la mano después la reina dirige su mirada a Uranus la cual la mira..

-quieres verlo no es así..?

-ella se sorprende un poco pero después afirma..la reina abre la puerta y le ofrece la entrada..

-adelante..yo estaré en el salón por si se ofrece algo..-suspira y se aleja uranus y haruka entran la puerta se sierra..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ustedes?...-las mira desde lo alto-

-Seiya..-healer va corriendo as u lado..-estas bien..

-si..y..bombón..?

-sonríe..-descuida se quedo en el departamento.. puedes transformarte..?

-yo..

-sucede algo?

-no puedo..

-que..?maker y healer se ven sorprendidas..

-una sombra mas aparece..-creo que yo puedo responder esa pregunta..

-Sira pero que estas haciendo aquí anda lárgate este es mi trabajo..

-sonríe-lo se y solo vengo a observar..-los mira-no ni siquiera intentes transformarte elios...-mira a Seiya el cual estaba en posición para transformarse..

-yo misma destruí el poder de tu estrella no lo recuerdas..?-sonríe mirándolo..-

el se sorprende un poco pero lo recuerda..-

flash back

-como quieras- empieza a formar una gran bola de energía..-Seiya simplemente iba contrarrestar el ataque..

-láser de estrella...-la bola que estaba formando cada vez se hacia mas grande..-fugas..-el ataque lo lanzo al mismo tiempo en que ella lo lanzaba...se produjo un gran choque de energías..

fin flash back

-el..el choque de energías..

-si..-sonríe-fue suficiente como para eliminar el poder de tu estrella..

-por eso estaba tan débil el...el poder de figthter..

-desapareció..si así es-empieza a reír-

-basta de tonterías sira yo acabare con ellos ahora mismo..-comienza a formar una bola gigantesca de energía lo único que pudieron hacer healer y maker fue colocarse frente a Seiya y en posición de ataque..sira desaparece-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

haruka si quieres entrar hazlo..-lo decía michiru con una cálida sonrisa..haruka no sabia que hacer pero después miro a hotaru y a setsuma las cuales solo afirmaron la proposición de michiru ella suspiro y entro.. y se sorprendió al ver la escena ella de niña pasando su mano sobre la frente de elios y con una mirada llena de preocupación..poco a poco elios empezó a abrir su ojos e inmediatamente uranus retiro su mano dándole la espalda..

-u..uranus..-sonríe viéndola..

-se lo advertí..le dije que se caería..-lo dice algo molesta y limpiándose una lagrima que estaba apunto se salir.. el sonrió-

-ya vas a regañarme..

-suspira y voltea..-no, es solo que su corazón..-lo dijo algo preocupada mirándolo -

-suspira y trata de incorporarse aunque sea un poco..-esta bien..es solo que..

-finge que todo estará bien se la pasa jugando solo con ella... la cual por cierto debería saber que usted..

-no!-la hizo callar..-ella no debe saberlo..

-lo mira y se acerca a el..haruka continua mirando..-no nos hagamos tontos..-le reclama-el mal se acerca... su corazón lo siente..

-el la mira y su mirada empieza a cristalizarse..-lo se pero

-ella es la luna no es cierto..?

-si..-baja la mirada..

-uranus suspira y se sienta aun lado de el..-no tiene caso que le diga que.. que..

-uno tiene que morir..-lo dijo algo despreocupado y bromeando pero su mirada solo mostraba tristeza..

-lo dice como si no le importara..-lo mira en forma de regaño..

-es solo que..-la mira y la abraza..ella se sorprende pero inmediatamente lo corresponde..-tengo miedo..tengo mucho miedo..tengo miedo...-haruka solo mira..mira y siente algo extraño en su corazón una inmensa tristeza la empieza a invadir..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

la energía estaba apunto de ser lanzada..cuando un poder hizo que desistiera

-pero quien demonios..!

-necesitan ayuda..-aparece vinus con el resto de las sailors y toxido mask

-ustedes otra vez..?-las mira en forma molesta..

-chicas..-lo dicen healer y maker poco a poco todas llegan al lugar donde estaban ..

-por que no te transformas..?-lo pregunto darien..

Seiya solo bajo la mirada..healer y maker solo lo veían las chicas empezaron a extrañarse pero mas a un darien..

-se la van a pasar hablando a van a detenerme..-lo dice kyo desde el cielo formando nuevamente la bola de energía..la cual lanza inmediatamente...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

se encuentra corriendo ya no estaba muy lejos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

la bola fue lanzada pero no les causo daño pues la esquivaron healer salto junto con Seiya por lo que no le paso nada..

-estas bien..

-si..creo que no les seré de ayuda..-sonríe un poco..-

-demonios!-sonríe..-ahora verán..-empieza a formar una especie de neblina la cual empieza a cubrir el lugar y a las personas que estaban a su alrededor..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ahora todos están en el jardín elios se encontraba entrenado con la espada junto con uranus mientras neptune estaba con serenity..el tiempo aun seguía transcurriendo demasiado rápido ellas solo continúan observando.

-parece que tu y elios se llevaban bien haruka..-lo decía michiru lo que a ella no le causo la mas mínima gracia pues ya había observado y visto bastante..

-me pregunto por que la princesa serenity nunca quiso que su madre se enterara de su poder.. a pesar de que hemos visto bastante aun no logro descifrar el por que..además de que..

-no les parece raro que serenity solo aya mostrado su poder solo una vez..-lo dice hotaru intrigada-

-la escuchaste no es así no quiere que nadie lo sepa..

-y por que? eso es lo que nos tenemos que preguntar..-termina diciendo haruka cuando sienten como una luz aparéese detrás de ellas..-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ahora todos se encontraban luchando contra todos los demonios que aparecieron kyo en cuanto se descuido healer empezó a atacar a Seiya..

-estrella de sailor maker..-pero el ataque no le hizo nada..-rayos..

-son..son demasiados..y..y Seiya.-lo decía maker pero después se sorprendió al ver como kyo tenia a Seiya del cuello-

-cuidado mars!-lo dijo mercuri al ver como un demonio iba a atacarla-

-seita llameante de marte..!-el ataque fue directo a uno de los demonios pero después otro demonio llego y la lanzo lejos...

-mars..- pero después otro demonio se coloco delante de ella..- rapsodia acuática de mercurio!-el ataque lo esquivo el demonio volando y le lanzo una bola de energía haciendo que cayera...

-sailor mercury..lo dice viéndola como cayo pesadamente al suelo..

-son..son demasiados...-lo dice quitándose de ensima a uno..-tuxido mask se encontraba peleando con un demonio cuerpo a cuerpo al igual que Júpiter..

-beso de amor y belleza de..-pero no termino pues un demonio la lanzo lejos..-

-rayos..!- vinus se para débilmente y justo en ese momento un demonio estaba dispuesto a atacarla cuando..

-infierno estelar de healer...!-el ataque dio justo en el blanco.-necesitas ayuda..—sonríe mirándola..

-sailor healer..-sonríe pero después cae..-

-vinus..-se acerca a ella y la ayuda a incorporarse-estas bien..

-sailor healer cuidado..!

-que..!-no alcanzo a reaccionar y el ataque fue directo a ella lo único que pudo hacer fue proteger con su cuerpo a mina..-

-estrella de sailor.. –no termino de decir pues cuando menos lo sintió un demonio la envistió... ahora ya todos se encontraban débiles en el suelo ninguno estaba de pie solo se veían a varios demonios flotando a su alrededor.. en ese momento una sombra aparece justo en el cielo riendo malévolamente..-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-las cosas están empeorando, la tormenta esta apunto de desatarse y la verdad pronto se sabrá..

-que..-las cuatro voltean al escuchar la voz..

-rei..reina serenidad pero..

-suspira-se preguntan por que la envié aquí no es así..

-nosotras..-trato de decir algo haruka..

-suspira..-como ya se dieron cuenta tu uranus-la mira- y tu neptune-la mira de igual forma - no protegían la luna si no el brillo de las estrellas y sobretodo el brillo de esa..-lo dice mirando en dirección a donde se encontraban ellas de pequeñas junto con elios y la princesa serenity

-por que no nos lo dijo..-le reclama uranus..-por que olvidamos todo esto por que..

-haruka..

-no déjala esta en su derecho de reclamar pero la razón por la que olvidaron todo esto fue por que no solo mi hija si no que también ustedes se negaron a recordar este tiempo

-que..-las cuatro lo dijeron sorprendidas..

-solo véanla es feliz.. esta disfrutando su Niñez y sobre todo –suspira y sonríe un poco..-un amor dulce e inocente..

-las cuatro la miran bajando la mirada..

-suspira-la razón de su estancia aquí es por que ustedes dos tienen poderes unos poderes guiados por las estrellas

-poderes guiados por las estrellas..?

-si neptune, y esos poderes no fluirán amenos de que sean necesarios y tengan una razón muy fuerte para utilizarlos..

-que pero..-

-las mira..-el cariño y cuidado que le tienen a mi hija no es suficiente quería que lo conocieran que supieran como es.. y sobre todo para que encontraran esa razón para utilizarlo..

-nos esta dando a entender que..-haruka lo dice mas que sorprendida..-

-si haruka elios..o Seiya como ustedes lo conoces es la única razón por la cual ustedes dos aprecian a mi hija..

-que esta sucediendo..-lo dice setsuna algo sorprendida pues la tierra empezó a temblar..

-que..que es eso..?-lo dice hotaru viendo como una nube negra empieza a aparecer..

- este será el momento, este es el momento de cuando esta felicidad termina..

las cuatro miraban sorprendidas, la escena de hace unos momentos desapareció y dio paso a una llena de sombra y oscuridad ninguna podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían..

continuara...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

GOMEN NASAI! Por el retraso pero bueno ya estoy aquí de vuelta en este fic y con este nuevo capitulo espero les guste.. no se les olvide dejarme reviw para saber su opinión que pasara ahora? los secretos del pasado están saliendo... la razón del odio que le tiene haruka a Seiya cual será? Mm..pues tendrán k esperar un poco para averiguarlo... y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias enserio espero les aya gustado se despide por el momento

AISHITERUKOU 


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola ya aquí de nuevo y con una sorpresa...siii así es lo que dije en el capitulo 9 pues en si era cierto tenia pensado ya terminar la historia con dos o tres capítulos mas pero...(si siempre hay un pero)me esta gustando tanto y me están llegando unas ideas tan locas a mi cabecita que la extenderé con 5 o 6 capítulos mas...podrían ser mas dependiendo de cómo este mi imaginación..espero les agrade la idea. bien sin nada que decir por ahora disfruten el capitulo..**_

vaya... vaya miren nada mas a todas las sailors postradas ante mi..-sonríe viendo como todas están débiles en el suelo después desvía su mirada hacia donde esta Seiya..y se da cuanta de que kyo lo tiene del cuello...

-ya deja de jugar con el y elimínalo ahora mismo!-lo dijo autoritariamente kyo lo arroja hacia en un árbol haciéndolo caer pesadamente maker y healer iban acercarse pero unos demonios se interpusieron..

-sonríe y estaba dispuesto a lanzar una bola gigantesca de energía-fue divertido...-sonríe y justo cuando estaba apunto de lanzarla una bola de energía se lo impidió molesto volteo hacia todas direcciones al igual que dark devil pero este solo sonrió al ver a la persona que provoco que kyo desistiera..

-pero que..-todos se sorprenden al ver de quien provino..

-deja a Seiya en paz...

-se..serena!-lo dijeron todos sorprendidos..

-sonríe-princesa serenity..-sonríe y baja haciendo una reverencia.. ella lo mira desafiante..

-esos ojos .hacia mucho que no los veía..-sonríe-si no mas recuerdo fue elios el que te prohibió mirar de esa manera..

-yo..-baja la mirada el la toma por el mentón..

-no..no la toques..-lentamente se empieza a poner de pie

-aun tienes fuerzas?-lo mira incrédulo y nuevamente iba a atacarlo otra bola de energía lo impido pero ahora lanzando lejos a kyo , dark devil se sorprendió mucho al ver el poder y con algo de temor en sus ojos volteo hacia la dirección de donde provino el poder..y ahí estaban ella la que en su pasado le causaron muchos problemas las sailors mas poderosas del sistema solar..

-us..ustedes..-nuevamente empieza a flotar -sonríe- así que después de todo si reencarnaron en esta época..-las mira uranus y neptune lo miran desafiantes..-lo que será una lastima por que verán morir nuevamente a su príncipe..-ellas al escuchar eso voltearon en dirección donde se encontraba Seiya el cual esta en el árbol débilmente recargado y su lado serena

-Seiya..estas bien..

-sonríe-si..

-perdóname..

-perdonarte pero por que si..?

-es mi culpa..quieren la estrella que elios me dio..

Seiya se extraña y se sorprende por lo que la pequeña le dijo..

-la es..la estrella..?

-ella afirma..-no quiero que tu también te sacrifiques no quiero..-empezó a abrazarlo y a llorar..-no quiero...-Seiya se extraña aun mas..cuando uranus y neptune se acercan..

-princesa..?

-ella las voltea a ver-yo..

-sonríe desde lo alto- disfruten lo poco que les queda de vida por lo que notaron mi nuevo mundo se esta creando y con ello el final de toda esta era..-empieza a reír..-princesa..le aseguro que nos volveremos a ver..-hizo una reverencia y desapareció seguido de kyo..los demás poco a poco empezaron a acercarse..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-maldición!-grito con furia..-kyo!

-si..-lo dijo algo temeroso..-te lo advertí tuviste la oportunidad y la desaprovechaste..

-señor yo..

-sonríe..-ya no te necesito..

-espere yo...-pero ya no termino de decir nada mas pues dark devil produjo una bola de energía violeta..con destellos negros y lo hizo desaparecer ante las mirada de todos los que estaban presentes...y comenzó a dar de vueltas de pronto una sombra apareció su mirada era tan negra como la de dark devil y sus facciones aun mas malévolas..vestía de traje negro y una rosa negra traía en mano... inmediatamente hizo una reverencia..

-señor..

-sonríe viéndolo..-crhonos..-.sonríe aun mas-la encontraste..

-si señor..-sonríe y debajo de su saco saca una pequeña esfera de cristal en ella..un pequeño cristal en forma de luna..

-sonríe sosteniéndola entre sus manos..-y la que la protegía..-lo mira el solo empieza a reír..

-eliminada señor..

-sonríe..-quien diría que la reina serenidad nos seria de gran ayuda –empieza a reír-por tratar de salvar a su hija..esta condenando a todos a la oscuridad..-nuevamente comienza a reír al igual que chornos..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

el sol ya empieza a ocultarse la tarde ya anuncia su llegada..

-como esta?

-descuida reí solo esta dormida..

-iré a verla..-darien se pone de pie y se dirige a la habitación de Yaten pues ahí pasaría la noche..

-suspira-el enemigo es muy fuerte y nosotras..

-de donde habrá sacado ese poder..?-lo dice lita muy intrigada..

-luna tu sabes algo?

-yo?-baja la mirada-no lo siento..

-y ustedes..-refiriéndose a haruka y a las demás..

-nosotras..-cuando Taiki sale de la habitación de Seiya muy preocupado..-

-co..como esta..?-pregunta mina preocupada..-

-suspira y toma asiento en el sofá cubriéndose el rostro amy va enseguida..

-Taiki..-lo dice en un susurro

-mal..-fue lo ultimo que dijo ya que no quiso decir mas las demás solo lo miran con cierta tristeza pero en especial haruka..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-mira que bonito elios..-sonríe refiriendo a la copa de un árbol donde hay una pareja de aves y un pequeño cascarón rompiéndose en su nido-acaba de nacer..-lo dice alegre mientras sonríe mirando y voltea para sonreírle a elios el le sonríe de la misma forma una sonrisa bastante cálida..

-si lo es..-suspira se sienta debajo del árbol.. serenity toma asiento su lado..

-elios..

-si...

lo mira pero al ver que tiene sus ojos cerrados le sonríe y no dice mas solo lo toma de la mano lo que provoca su sorpresa pero el corresponde el gesto sujetándola aun mas..

-e..elios..-susurra su nombre..-

-elios?-lo dice darien algo sorprendido..-quien..

-ya despertó..?-la voz de rei lo hizo reaccionar

-no..no aun no..-suspira y la mira..

-darien..

-que sucede rei?

-yo quería...quería decirte que...-duda un poco..-que..

-suspira y toma asiento aun lado de la cama de serena..-la e descuidado mucho y...-lo dice mientras rosa un poco la frente de serena-

-darien tu..

-no lo se rei..-la mira directo a los ojos-yo ya no se si lo que siento es amor o...obligación..-la mira muy confundido rei lo mira de igual manera y solo opta por abrazarlo para darle el poyo que necesita..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-y se puede saber donde rayos estaban ustedes..-lo pregunta un poco molesto Yaten..-

-pues..-ambas se miran..

-estaban en el milenio de plata...-todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz pero mas aun al ver a quien pertenecía..-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-vaya así que ya regresaste..

-pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí ...sira..

-sonríe –vaya me da gusto saber que no te as olvidado de mi..

-suspira- no es fácil olvidarse de la basura..

-lo mira incrédula- pues gracias a esta basura elios no te dará mucho problema..

-sonríe..-bien sabes que no vengo por elios si no por otra cosa..

-acaso aun estas molesto por lo que te ocurrió en el pasado..-la mira ella retrocede un poco..-a..así que si es eso..planeas eliminar a las que te destruyeron..

-esas estúpidas scouts..pagaran por lo que me hicieron ya lo veras..-se acerca y la besa para después desaparecer..

-estúpido..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-entonces durante todo este tiempo estuvieron en el milenio de plata..

-así es..-lo dice haruka

la reina suspira y mira a Taiki y Yaten y se acerca a ellos..

-hay algo que tienen que saber..

-ellos se miran con preocupación pues la mirada..de la reina decía muchas cosas..

-su princesa..la princesa del planeta de las flotes a..a muerto..

-que!-fue la reacción de todos Taiki y Yaten no podían creer lo que escuchaban..muerto? pero en que momento? Yaten se puso de pie

-miente..esta mintiendo la princesa no puede estar muerta no puede..-lo dijo con furia-

-debe haber una explicación ella no..-lo decía Taiki con una mirada cristalizadota..pero como?

-suspira-temo que fue mi culpa..

-que..-la miran todos..

-suspira-cuando fui con ustedes llevaba con conmigo la luna..

-la..la luna?-lo dicen todos sorprendidos..

-suspira y los mira..-hay algo que todos ustedes tiene que saber..es de suma importancia pues ..pues..es el destino de toda la vía láctea esta en juego..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-lentamente empieza a abrir su ojos..

-vaya ya despertaste..

-rei..

-sonríe..-como te sientes?

-y..y Seiya..?-darien se sorprendió un poco al escuchar que preguntaba por el..

-la mira-esta descansando en su habitación..

-puedo ir a verlo..

-pues..

-serena

rei voltea y ve a amy en la puerta..al ver a serena despierta se acerco a ella y puso su mano sobre su hombro..

-tu mama esta aquí..

-mi..mi mama-sonríe y sale corriendo..

-amy eso significa que..

-afirma..-la reina serenidad esta aquí y pide la presencia de todos...-mira a darien para después salir..

ahora todos se encuentran en la sala todos menos Seiya..serena estaba en las piernas de su madre..

-suspira-se que tienen muchas dudas respecto al nuevo enemigo y mas por la noticia que les acabo de dar..-mira Taiki y Yaten los cuales tiene su mirada perdida en la nada expresando inmensa tristeza..-y yo se las aclarare todas..suspira-serenity..-mira a la pequeña..

-si..

-dime que es lo ultimo que recuerdas antes de despertar aquí..

-yo..-la mira..-estaba con elios jugando..cuando..cuando..una nube..negra apareció y..y..y desperté aquí..

-ella la mira y suspira-no me mientas y dime que es lo ultimo que recuerdas..

ella la mira y se para bruscamente para empezar a llorar las chicas y los chicos la ven algo sorprendidos..

-a elios..-lo dice con lagrimas pero después empieza a decir con tristeza -a.elios diciéndome..diciéndome que no llore que lo volveré a ver que sea fuerte..que el estaría con migo..-se tiro de rodillas y empezó a llorar..-a elios..por que se fue mama..por que..-sigue llorando y gritando con furia-

-suspira y la mira y se acerca..

-entonces recuerdas la batalla con dark devil..

ella la ve y afirma..la reina suspira y delicadamente seca sus lagrimas..

-por que no vas con Seiya..

-con Seiya..

-si .ve con el..

-ella afirma y se dirige a la habitación de el, inmediatamente se pone de pie la reina y toma asiento..suspira viéndolos..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-sonríe desde lo mas alto se encontraba flotando sobre Tokio...

-bonita ciudad será una lastima lo que le pasara..-empieza a reír malévolamente y de la palma de su mano saca la luna y de ella salen algunos pétalos negros los cuales se van multiplicando poco a poco asta crear una nube llena de ellos las personas solo ven como empiezan a caer..pero al tocarlos, los pétalos desaparecen introduciéndose en ellos..-empieza a reír mientras ve como las personas van tomando forma de demonios..

-la oscuridad que hay en sus corazones será su perdición..tontos mortales..ninguno escapara..-empieza a reír pero después ve en dirección al parque algunos niños jugando sonríe desagradablemente y los encierra en una especie de burbujas negras..-aun la inocencia sigue siendo peligrosa..

-vaya no pierdes el tiempo..

-suspira y la mira-

-creí que tu blanco serian las sailors y no los mortales..

-sonríe-lo que pasa es que estas celosa..este era tu trabajo es mas deberías agradecérmelo te facilite las cosas..

-lo mira desagradablemente para después desaparecer el al verla sonrió

-ahora a buscarlas a ellas..-también desaparece...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-y le dejo ese poder a la princesa aun sabiendo que lo estaban buscando!-le reclamo Yaten..-debió venir con nosotros no debimos dejarla sola..

-nuestra misión siempre asido protegerla y ahora..-lo decía Taiki -

-suspira mirándolos..-ella sabia perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaba le dije que no tenia que hacerlo pero aun así lo hizo y saben por que..-los mira-por que tenia fe en ustedes tenia fe en que ustedes con ayuda de mi hija no dejarían que la vía láctea se llenara de oscuridad.. -los mira.-se que es doloroso pero aun así mi hija los necesita no la dejen sola. no ahora..-los mira ellos la miran tratando de ordenar sus ideas pero después Yaten habla..--jamás..jamás no atreveríamos a dejarla sola..y menos ahora..-la mira sonriendo aunque sea un poco

-eso es lo que nuestra princesa quería, quería que viajáramos para protegerla y no podemos defraudarla.- termina diciendo Taiki las demás las ven sonriendo la reina sonríe afirmando sus respuestas..pero después haruka se sorprende al ver por la ventana..-pero que..

-que sucede haruka..-se acerca michiru..-o..por dios!-lo dice sorprendida los demás se acercan hacia la ventana y se sorprenden lo único que se aprecia son a varios demonios entre la ciudad causando destrozos y varias burbujas de cristal flotando..

-pero que..

-ya comenzaron..-lo dice la reina y mira a haruka y a michiru las cuales la ven y afirman saliendo..

-tenemos que ayudar..-las demás salen pero antes de terminar de salir Yaten desistió un poco..

-yo me quedare..y cuidare del príncipe y de mi hija..-Yaten se extraño un poco por lo de príncipe pero aun así salió..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-que divertido!-reía mientras veía a los demonios destrozar la ciudad..-muy pronto este planeta desaparecerá.. desaparecerá y ya nadie podrá detener la oscuridad..lentamente empieza a formar una gran bola de energía pero desistió en lanzarla cuando vio a dos personitas y sonrío desapareciendo..

-tenemos que buscar la fuente de su poder..-lo decía mientras se detenía frente algunos demonios-

-mercury vez algo..-pregunto maker..

-aun no pero los que están encerrados en los cristales son..-se sorprende..-son niños..

-que!-se sorprendieron

-vaya..vaya pero que gusto me da volver a verlas pequeñas scouts ..sailor uranus..sailor neptune..-sonríe viéndolas ellas lo miran desafiantes pues al verlo recordaron la batalla que presenciaron en el milenio de plata..y de cómo lo eliminaron..

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 

Holap si yo otra vez que tal les gusto espero que si Y espero reviws y bueno nuevamente muchas gracias por todo el poyo brindado..que pasara ahora? que es exactamente la luna? y por que la tenia la reina? lo se ,se confundieron que no se suponía que serena era la luna entonces veamos si serena es la luna por que tiene la estrella y que papel juega el cristal de plata..(si no crean que me e olvidado de el eh?) pues tendran que esperar un pokito mas... por ahora se despide

AISHITERUKOU 


	12. Chapter 12

-vaya..vaya pero que gusto me da volver a verlas pequeñas scout ..sailor uranus..sailor neptune..-sonríe viéndolas ellas lo miran desafiantes pues al verlo recordaron la batalla que presenciaron en el milenio de plata..y de cómo lo eliminaron..

-crhonos..-lo dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo haciendo que las demás se extrañaron..

-lo..lo conocen?..

-suspira..-nosotras lo eliminamos en el pasado

-que!-lo dijeron todas sorprendidas..

-hágannos un favor y no se metan..-lo dice uranus al momento en que saca su espada..-

-pero..-ya no dijeron mas pues en cuanto lo notaron uranus y neptune estaban flotando en el aire junto a chronos..ellas solo observan.-.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

serena se encuentra sobre la cama acariciando la frente de Seiya..

-lo quieres mucho no es así..-entra la reina y se sienta aun lado..

-ella la mira..-se parece mucho a el..

-sonríe..-hija..

-si..

-por que no me dijiste de tus poderes..

-ella la mira..

-por..por que tenia miedo de ser la luna..-la mira con una mirada cristalizadora..

-ella la mira..-si lo hubiese sabido yo..

-lo se es mi culpa el que elios.-baja la mirada..

-no..-se apresuro a decir -no es tu culpa elios ..el quería que tu vivieras que tu siguieras con vida..

-lo se pero..elios era la estrella..verdad?

-ella la mira..-si así es elios resulto ser la estrella..

-sonríe-pensé k solo era un cuento pero cuándo vi por primera vez los poderes de elios me asuste mucho..

-no fuste la única..su padre

-mama..

-si..

-lo volveré a ver..algún día..

-sonríe..-si lo quieres ver tu corazón te guiara a él..-le sonríe..y empieza acariciar su suave cabello mientras lentamente sierra lo ojos..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-estúpidas creen que me podrán derrotar con ese insignificante poder..-empieza a reír haruka esta ayudando a incorporarse a neptune-si sus poderes no llegan ni a la mitad de los que tenían..-empieza reír..-a..ya se –empieza decir en tono burlón..-lo que pasa es que necesitan a su príncipe para que las defienda..-empieza a reír con mas fuerza..

-haruka lo mira con unos ojos llenos de odio...y se le lanza encima la pelea nuevamente comienza neptune igual empieza a pelear ambas dan lo mejor lanzando ataques y al mismo tiempo contrarrestándolos...las demás están peleando con los demonios..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

lentamente empieza abrir sus ojos y se sorprende al ver a serena recostada junto a el pero mas al ver a la reina serenidad observando desde la ventana..

-su..su majestad..

-al escuchar la voz voltea con algo de alegría en su rostro y se acerca..-me da gusto que ya se encuentre mejor príncipe..

-el la mira algo extrañado..-por..por que me dice príncipe..cada que..cada que me ve me lo dice..por que?

-suspira-creo que ya no tiene caso negar nada así que se lo diré..

-no..no entiendo..

-suspira-hace mucho tiempo existió una leyenda..

-u..una leyenda..-se incorpora un poco para escuchar mejor serena sigue recostada a su lado solo durmiendo..

-la leyenda dice que hace millones de años ,antes de que dentro de las personas existiera sentimiento alguno el universo fue regido por dos cristales..el cristal estrella y el cristal luna..ambos cristales con un inmenso poder la estrella contaba de energía positiva mientras que la luna con energía negativa...aunque esos cristales no estaban separados si no que una sola persona era la que los utilizaba..manteniendo un equilibrio entre ambas energías..esa persona pensó que ya era tiempo de que los seres conocieran lo que son los sentimientos y para ello se vio en la necesidad de separar los cristales..pero lo que no sabia era que muchos de los seres buscarían ser guiados por la luna..no por la estrella

-por..por energía negativa..

-si a si es..- Elios..

-e..elios..

-ese era el nombre de aquel ser..al ver que la situación no salió como lo predijo quiso remendar su error uniendo nuevamente los cristales pero..pero fue demasiado tarde ya que ambos cristales empezaron a rechazarse..

-re..rechazarse..

-si..ya no podían estar juntos..a si que elios creo otro cristal..

-el..el cristal de plata..

-si..a si es..el cristal de plata solo que no era demasiado fuerte para lo único que sirvió fue para nuevamente equilibrar las energías..solo que al utilizarlo elios desapareció..

-y..y que paso con..

-con los cristales..?

-si..

-la leyenda cuenta que esos cristales no aparecerían así como así..si no mas bien se encontrarían ocultos dentro de los corazones de las personas que fuesen capaces de controlar su poder..y marcarían el inicio de una nueva era..

-una nueva era..?

-si..esos cristales aparecerán cuando sean necesarios..

-eso quiere decir que..

-si a si es esos cristales fueron requeridos durante la aparición de dark devil ya que el nació de la misma luna..

-de..de la luna

-si..se creo con la energía de la luna..

-ya veo..

-pero..pero al crear el cristal de plata los cristales desaparecieron ocultándose en los corazones de las personas..

-en los corazones de las personas..?

-si..en personas con corazones fuertes personas que no conocieran el rencor el egoísmo ..ni el odio..pero si la paz..la nobleza..y el amor..

-se sorprende un poco pero después mira a serena

-si así es en el corazón de un niño..es increíble la inocencia que puede poseer un niño..

-entonces..

-sonríe-mi hija lo descifro como te lo había dicho solo que..solo que su recuerdos pues..

-sonríe un poco..-si lo se..-continua viéndola pero después algo que había pasado por alto se le vino a la mente y volteo a ver a la reina.

-espere..dijo..elios..

-si..

-bueno..no se pero..si no mas recuerdo a si me llamo usted la primera vez que nos vimos..

-suspira-es por que tu eres el..

-que?..

-sonríe..- tu en tu pasado fuiste elios aquel ser que creo los cristales..

-pero bom..a no quiero decir serena me dijo elios hace poco yo no..acaso ella..?

-sonríe un poco..-no es casualidad que tu destino este regido por las estrellas..

-yo..no ..no logro entender..

-sonríe un poco..

-para que lo entiendas..es necesario que me prometas algo..

-prometer algo?

-por mas dolorosa que sea.. promete que aun así –mira a su hija..y su mirada empieza cristalizarse Seiya lo nota..-prométeme que cualquiera que sea..-vacila un poco- cualquiera que sea el destino..sin importar que..salvaras a todas las personas de la vía láctea..

-yo..

-me lo juraras verdad..?-lo mira detenidamente..el no sabe que decir pues las palabras de la reina no fueron muy concretas pero después mira a serena y sonríe acariciando su cabello

-lo juro..

-sonríe..-bien entonces..ven..

-yo..no..no entiendo..

-si te lo muestro será mas fácil que decirlo..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-jaja-anda ataquen acaso eso es lo único que pueden hacer..?-sonríe-

-haruka y muchiru están sin transformación ambas en el suelo las demás están igual que ellas sin transformación y varios demonio a su alrededor flotando todas están débiles y tratan de incorporarse lentamente..-

-o vamos..eso es lo único que pueden hacer las guerreras mas fuertes..las guerreras encargadas de proteger el brillo de las estrellas..las encargadas de proteger al príncipe elios..-al decir príncipe elios haruka y michiru lo recordaron, recordaron la batalla que presenciaron en el milenio de plata..

**flash back**

-que..que esta pasando..?-lo dice serenity parándose junto a elios pues se había alejado un poco con neptune..el se asusta un poco y con su mano pasa hacia a tras a serenity..uranus y neptune se colocan frente a los dos..los truenos empiezan a escucharse..la reina serenidad sale asustada junto con luna..

-pero que esta.. pasando..?

-su majestad..-se escucha desde lo alto y poco a poco empiezan a abrirse las nubes negras para dar paso a un sujeto cuya mirada es refleja puro maldad..

-qui..quien eres responde...-lo dijo autoritariamente la reina..

-sonríe al mismo tiempo que hace una reverencia.. –es un gusto conocerla..reina serenidad mi nombre es dark devil..-después de decir esto detrás de el aparecen tres sujetos mas...

-la reina retrocede un poco..

-luna..sal de aquí..

-que pero..

-vete..ve a vinus y dile a atertemis que llego la hora de despertar el poder de los planetas..

-pero..

-si no logramos acabar con el aquí se dirigirá a los demás planetas..anda ve..

-pero.-.

-es una orden además nos volveremos a ver..-voltea y le sonríe un poco ella afirma y se dirige al castillo..dark devil al ver sus intenciones mando a uno de los sujetos a que la detuviera pero antes de llegar a ella la reina se interpuso dejando escapar a luna..

-creí que a mi es quien querías conocer..-se le queda viendo detenidamente al sujeto que se encuentra aun en el cielo el cual baja junto con los otros dos pasa justo a un lado de elios uranus y neptune se colocaron en guardia delante de el..dark devil al verlos sonrió..-y así es..-la mira e iba a acercarse aun mas pero un resplandor hizo que desistiera..sonríe y retrocede un poco..-vaya lo había olvidado el cristal de plata esta bajo tu protección..

-mientras el cristal de plata este con migo no podrás acercarte así que sal de aquí y regresa al lugar de donde nunca debiste haber salido..

-sonríe..-al lugar de donde nuca debí haber salido..-ríe uranus y neptune aun protegen a elios..-pues en dado caso..ese lugar ya no existe..

-que?

-sonríe-te gustaría saber de donde salí..

-yo..

-salí de aquí..-sonríe aun mas colocando su mano sobre su pecho la reina se sorprende..elios al ver esa acción coloco su mano sobre su corazón algo asustado uranus vio lo que hizo y se sorprendió..

-sonríe..-así es príncipe..-voltea a verlo uranus lo encara y hace que retroceda aun mas elios..

-si así es principie su corazón lo sabia, sabia que mientras la maldad estuviera cerca..su poder... acabaría con usted primero..pero sabe-se acerca, uranus saca su espada..black devil sonríe-creo que eso debió saberlo desde el día en que su madre murió..

al decir esto..de los ojos de elios empezaron a brotar algunas lagrimas..

-el..elios..-dijo serenity algo sorprendida..

-prin..príncipe..-susurro con tristeza uranus al igual que neptune..

-sonríe-..si..así es..-empezó a dar de vueltas por el lugar..-tu madre sabia que eras la estrella..sabia que habías nacido con tal poder por eso lo sello en su débil corazón..

-no..no es cierto..eso no...-lo decía con tristeza

-pues..si así es..y sabes..el culpable de su muerte no es otro si no mas que tu..

-cállate..-se le fue encima uranus pero dark devil de un golpe la mando contra el árbol..

-uranus! –lo dijeron todos sorprendidos..

-sonríe-pero a mi ese poder no me importa ..-sonríe-yo e venido por la luna..

-serenity al escuchar eso retrocedió elios se coloco frente a ella..

-no..no te atrevas..neptune se coloco frente a ambos uranus se ponía de pie débilmente..-

-no te les acerques..-lo dijo autoritariamente la reina serenidad mostrando el brillo del cristal de plata..

-sonríe..-el cristal de plata..vaya..-sonríe aun mas y acumula una gran bola de energía negativa..color violeta con destellos negros..y se la lanzo ante la mirada de todos..la reina sostuvo por algún tiempo el brillo pero aquel brillo tan resplandeciente poco a poco iba perdiéndolo asta que termino cediendo y fue lanzada contra el palacio haciéndola chocar con un pilar y quedar completamente sin sentido..

-ma..mama..-lo dijo serenity y fue con ella elios solo vio la escena e iba a ir pero neptune lo sostuvo para que no fuera uranus aunque aun debil llego asta ellos..

-ma..mama..-empezó a llorar al ver que no baria los ojos..-ma..mamá..abre tus ojos..mami..ábrelos..mamá..mamá..por favor ábrelos..mami...por favor..por favor..

-ma..-empezó a recargarse sobre su pecho solo llorando con desesperación elios quería ir quería ir a consolarla pero no lo hacia debido a que uranus y neptune no lo dejaban acercarse..la razón dark devil que estaba parado justo delante de ella observándola..

-sonríe..-es triste si lo se..pero..

-co..como te atreves..—lo dijo bastante fuerte provocando que una onda de energía negativa la cubriera..y asiendo que darck devil retrocediera un poco elios y las demás solo veían algo sorprendidos..

-co..como te atreves..como te atreviste a dañar a mi madre..!-lo decía furiosa y llena de ira su mirada cambio a una llena de odio y rencor..

-si..eso..anda muestra me el poder de la luna..anda que esperas muéstralo..!-lo dijo con autoridad-

serenity bajo un poco la mirada pero después la alzo bastante decidida..y de la palma de su mano empezó a mostrar una gran bola de energía, energía que lanzo a darck devil haciendo chocar contra el mismo árbol donde hace poco chocara uranus...

-serenity..!-le grito elios..quería ir pero uranus y neptune aplicaban mas fuerza para que no se acercara..-suéltenme..

-no..no podemos comprenda por favor..-lo decía uranus con algo de tristeza y rabia ala vez..

-pero..

-comprenda..-lo decía neptune viéndolo..

-no me importa yo quiero ir...-lo dijo con algunas lagrimas cuando su cuerpo se vio cubierto de una luz dorada..asiendo que ambas terminaran por soltarlo al no sentir presión alguna..fue con serenity ellas iban a ir tras el pero se interpuso un sujeto...

serenity..-se acerco un poco pero lo único que hizo serenity fue caer de rodillas y tocarse con fuerza la cabeza..-serenity..-se acerco a ella pero ella al sentirlo cerca lo empujo..

-vete..

-pero sere..

-vete...vete..vete..vete!-lo dijo bastante fuete al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de energía negativa lanzo a elios algo lejos..

-príncipe...—lo dijeron uranus y neptune.

-sonríe-preocúpense por ustedes mas no por su estúpido príncipe..uranus mostró su espada mientras michiru tomo guardia..

-serenity..-se paro débilmente elios e iba a acercarse..pero dark impidió el acercamiento pues al reponerse del golpe llego asta serenity y estaba intentando acercarse a ella pues la gran onda de energía negativa evitaba todo tipo de acercamiento hacía ella..

-sonrió-la luna tiene un poder increíble si logro apodéreme de ella la vía láctea será mia..-empezó a reír pero después noto como elios estaba aun lado de el intentando lo mismo acercarse a serenity..

-dense por vencidas unas estúpidas niñitas no podrán hacerme nada..jaja-empezó a reír malévolamente uranus y neptune estaban intentando parase con las pocas fuerzas que tenían..

-no..no nos subestimes...-lo dijo uranus sonriendo un poco y ayudando a neptune a parase pero después desvió su vista hacia donde estaba elios y noto como estaba cubierto por un gran resplandor dorado y estaba atravesando la onda de energía..

-serenity...

-rayos!-ve como elios esta atravesado la onda de energía y el no puede acercarse..después sonríe un poco y de un gran salto se aleja...y solo ve como elios entra en la gran onda de energía desapareciendo dentro de ella...

-príncipe elios..-lo dice uranus muy sorprendida al ver como desaparecía...

-sonríe desde lo alto..-la energía de la luna acabara con ambos ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer..

-que..que estas diciendo.-lo dice uranus algo asustada-

-sonríe-yo nací da la luna se que tiene tanto poder negativo que asta para mi seria imposible el controlarlo lo mejor será desaparecerlo..- con ayuda de los otros tres sujetos que volaron hacia el..empiezan a formar una bola de energía gigantesca...

-eso..eso no te lo permitiremos..nosotras protegeremos a Elios a como de lugar..-lo dijeron uranus y neptune bastante decididas

**fin flash back.. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-suspira-en el pasado te derrotamos y en este tiempo no será la excepción..

-sonríe..-no me hagan reír..

-pues ahora lo veras...uranus mira a neptune ambas se miran y afirman después sierran los ojos.. en instantes..son cubiertas por una onda de energía bastante cálida uranus con una color arena mientras que muchiru con una color azul tan azul como el agua de los mares...al mismo tiempo en que unas hermosas estrellas caían sobre ellas..chornos retrocedió un poco esa energía la conocía y bastante bien así que empezó a darle temor e inmediatamente empezó a formar una bola de energía para contrarrestar el ataque..las chicas aunque aun débiles se pusieron de pie y observaban pues ahora era lo único que podían hacer.. el ataque estaba apunto de ser lanzado por parte de ambos cuando una energía muy cálida apareció... cubriendo el lugar por completo..

de pronto todos se vieron en un lugar completamente desconocido..bueno aunque no para todos..

-don..donde estamos..-lo dijo rey..

-Yaten estaba mas que sorprendido al igual que Taiki..-esta..estamos en..

-en nuestro planeta..

-que..-todas se sorprendieron al ver salir a Seiya del interior de un hermoso palacio..y que de la mano traía consigo a serena horatu y setsuna lo seguían...haruka y michiru estaban apunto de desvanecerse pues gastaron mucha energía pero Seiya se acerco a ellas...haruka al ver el acercamiento se sorprendió un poco al igual que michiru..

-sonríe..-me alegra que estén bien..-nuevamente sonrió mirándolas..haruka al ver esa mirada no evito ruborizarse un poco..al igual que michiru..

-pues..-trato de decir algo haruka pues no podía creer la reacción tan tonta k había tenido..

-Seiya..-la voz de serena interrumpió...

-que sucede?-la miro..

-sonríe un poco..-es que tengo hambre..-Seiya la mira muy dulcemente al igual que haruka y michiru después de breves instantes ya todos se encontraban adentro de las ruinas..y era momento de grandes explicaciones..

continuara...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA..**

HOLA.. siglos si actualizar esta historia verdad? Ja pero weno espero les aya gustado este capitulo.. como se abran dado cuenta aun ay algunos cabos sueltos por ahí.. cabos que encontraran en el otro capitulo (ya lo comencé y me faltan insignificantes detallitos..) nuevamente muchas gracias por todos sus reviws enverdad que te devuelven la inspiración al leerlos..en fin sin mas y esperando reviws se despide por el momento..su amiga..

_**AISHITERUKOU**_


	13. Chapter 13

Ahora todos se encontraban dentro del castillo aun estaban heridos pero al fin y al cabo bien amy estaba curando a las chicas.. haruka y michiru se encontraban con hotaru y setsuna.. en el comedor principal Seiya se había encargado de prepararle algo a serena por lo que ella se encontraba comiendo..

-Seiya..

-que sucede Taiki..?

-es..estas bien..?

-el sonríe..-si..

-suspira..-enverdad..es que..-trata de decir Yaten..

-sonríe y suspira.-descuiden estoy bien por que ahora la estrella regreso con migo..

-que.?-lo dijeron ambos sin entender..

-suspira..-bueno pues..

-chicos..-llamo la atención la reina..todos voltearon con ella..

-que sucede?

-suspira.-se lo que todos se preguntan..y es por que se encuentran aquí no es así..?-todos se miran para después afirmar..

ella suspira..-la razón de su estancia aquí es por que la tierra ya no es un lugar seguro...

-todos se sorprenden por las palabras de la reina..-la tierra ahora se a convertido en un territorio mas de dark devil..

-eso quiere decir que..-un preocupada amy hablo..

-la reina afirmo..-así es gran parte de la vía láctea ahora esta cubierta de total oscuridad..

-pero si gran parte de la vía láctea lo esta por que este planeta no..

-sonríe-la razón es muy simple Júpiter..la energía de la princesa del planeta de las flores lo esta protegiendo..

-Taiki y Yaten se miran sin entender..pero después sierran un poco los ojos..y pueden sentirla..pudieron sentir la energía aun cálida de su princesa a su alrededor..

-es..es verdad..la princesa aun protege a su planeta..

-sonríe..-así es..-Seiya comparte su misma alegría..

-yo..yo tengo una duda..

-y cual es vinus..

-por..por que..nos trajeron aquí..es decir nuestro deber es proteger a la tierra y a nuestra princesa. entonces..

-suspira..-se a lo que se refieren y deben aun tener mas dudas..

-bueno pues..

-suspira-como se abran dado cuenta mi hija cuenta con grandes poderes..y una de las razones de su estancia aquí es para que ella aprenda a utilizarlos..

-nos esta tratando de decir que..

-técnicamente si..me gustaría que la ayudaran a entrenar sus poderes..

-que..-fue la razón de todos menos de Seiya pues se acerco a serena..y la vio dulcemente..

-bomboncito..

-ella al escuchar el nombre volteo a verlo..inocentemente el la vio y sonrío..-quieres que te enseñe al hermoso jardín..?

-ella sonríe-enverdad me lo enseñaras..?

-el sonríe y afirma..

-sii..-sonrió y rápidamente bajo de la mesa para tomarlo de la mano y jalar hacia el jardín ante la mirada algo confusa de los presentes y mas de darien..

-suspira al ver que salieron algo molesto, la reina vio su reacción y se dirigió a el..-príncipe Endimión..

-si..-la miro algo sorprendido..

-me encantaría hablar con usted..

-el solo afirma..

-por que no descansan..les aseguro que todas las explicaciones que necesitan las tendrán..pero lo mejor será el que estén bien y preparadas pues no sabemos por cuanto tiempo mas el campo creado por la princesa del planeta de las flores resistirá..-las mira y se aleja seguida de darien..

-creen k todo esto terminé pronto..-lo dice una muy preocupada. Mina..

-no lo sabemos..-se limito a responderle Yaten..

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-sonríe..-es muy bonito..-lo decía mientras se dejaba caer sobre las hermosas flores...-aquí es donde vives..?

-si..aquí es donde solía vivir con mis hermanos y..y la princesa..-lo dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado-

-ya veo...-sonríe..y aun mira las hermosas flores..-

-serena..

-si..-lo mira sin entender..

-suspira.-quien..quien era elios..

-ella se sorprende por la pregunta pero después lo mira un poco triste...y suspira con agonía..-era mi mejor amigo..

-solo tu amigo?-la mira pues lo único que vio fue que ambos se conocieron en el pasado y k se tenían un cariño muy especial..pero lo k quería saber Seiya era k clase de cariño..

-sonríe un poco y termina ruborizándose..-bueno no solo mi amigo..te digo un secreto..-se lo dijo acercándose a su oído Seiya sonrió un poco pues le agradaba la idea de jugar un poco con ella..-el..y yo bailaríamos juntos..-sonríe y se separa de el..

-con que bailarían juntos eh?-lo dijo algo divertido..

-si..-sonríe y nuevamente se sienta..-cuando cumpla 14 años mi mama ara un baile para celebrarlo..

-un baile..?

-si..dice que ese baile será muy importante..

-sonríe..-ya veo entonces cuando sea ese baile me encantaría ser el primero en bailar con tigo

-no..!-se apresuro a decir algo molesta y poniéndose de pie..

-no?

-no..

-y por que..-la mira interrogante..

-por que..por que el..el me lo prometió..-lo dijo con algo de tristeza..-el prometió ser el primero en bailar con migo..y siempre cumple sus promesas..-lo mira con una mirada cristalizadora el solo la mira..

xxxxxxxxxx

-entonces eso sucedió durante su infancia..

-así es..ella y elios eran muy unidos..

-suspira-Seiya es..

-afirma..-si es la reencarnación de elios..

-ya veo..

-Endimión..

-si..

-suspira-cuando tu en tu pasado viste a mi hija en el baile..ella no recordaba a elios pero tu si..

-yo..?-la mira algo interrogante..

-sonríe un poco..-así es..tu conociste a elios..tu y el aunk solo fue por poco tiempo convivieron y el era menor que tu por 2 años..

-yo..no..

-descuida es natural que no lo recuerdes..ya que al igual que mi hija sus recuerdos regresaron desde el momento en que se conocieron en aquel baile de mascaras..pero aun así me gustaría que lo supieras..

-y..y para que..

-sonríe-talvez para aclarar tu corazón darien..

-yo..no..

-suspira..-tu lo conociste cuando tenias 7 años mientras que elios tenia 5 ..ese día tu padre nos pidió que asistiéramos para establecer nuevas alianzas pero mi hija no pudo asistir con migo ya que se enfermo..-sonríe un poco..-

-que?

-sonríe y lo mira..-elios ese día estaba muy molesto con su padre pues lo trajo a la tierra a la fuerza..lo que elios quería era quedarse con serenity pero no se le otorgo el permiso..yo venia con ellos pues habían hecho una pequeña visita a la luna antes de arribar en la tierra..

**flash back**

-ya nos vamos..

-aun no..

-ya..-lo dijo molesto cruzándose de brazos y dejando de caminar por los pasillos que conducían al salón principal..-

-suspira algo molesto pues durante todo el transcurso se la había pasado diciendo eso..-elios acabamos de llegar..-lo mira

-si pero yo ya me quiero ir..

-no nos iremos asta hablar con el rey..

-pero tu eres el rey..

-si pero no de aquí..-lo dijo algo exasperado la reina serenidad solo sonreía ante aquélla pequeña discusión sabia que a veces padre e hijo solían tenerlas y siempre terminaba cediendo el padre..-así que anda vamos..

-no..-lo miro..

-elios..!

-suspira y mueve su cabeza hacia otro lado para evitar su mirada el rey suspira y trata de calmarse..-deacuerdo..

-sonríe y lo mira..-nos iremos?

-claro..-sonríe

-enserio?

-si..-tara de sonar optimista pero después lo toma de la mano –pero después de hablar con el rey..-lo empieza a jalar la reina solo los seguía..-

-que!..no..no no quiero..yo quiero irme a la luna..no quiero..-lo empezó a jalar..asta que se detuvieron al detenerse elios soltó a su padre muy molesto..la reina solo sonrió mientras se abrían las puertas.. al entrar ambos tanto el rey del planeta de las flores como la reina de la luna hicieron un reverencia. para saludar..el rey jalo hacia delante a su hijo..e hizo que se inclinara en forma de saludo..

-sonríe..-me da gusto el que ambos hayan aceptado mi invitación..-sonríe el rey de la tierra-

-sonríe-mas gusto es el que por fin.. aya decidido aceptar nuevas alianzas..-hablo el rey..del planeta de las flores..-

-sonríe..-vaya puedo ver que trajo a su hijo..

-sonríe..-si así es...

-y como se llama..?-pregunto la reina de la tierra..-

el rey sonrió y paso a su hijo al frente el cual estaba muy molesto y con una sonrisita y a regañadientes hablo..

-soy elios..príncipe del planeta de las flores.. mucho gusto su majestad..-hizo su respectiva reverencia..

-el gusto es mío príncipe..-correspondió con una sonrisa la reina..-sabes mi hijo es casi de tu edad..

-tiene un hijo..?-lo pregunto..

-si así es..

-y cuantos años tiene...?

-elios..-dijo en un susurro su padre-

-y por que no esta aquí..?

-elios..!-empezó a hablarle su padre pues no era correcto el hacer esa clase de preguntas..

-tanto el rey como la reina sonrieron ante esa situación..-

-lo..lo siento a veces mi hijo suele ser..

-descuide sabemos como son los niños.-cuando las puertas se abren... para dar a un pequeño pero apuesto príncipe de ojos azules..

-lamento el retrazo madre..-entro hablando..al mismo tiempo que hizo una reverencia para saludar a los invitados elios se le quedo viendo algo extrañado..

-mucho gusto soy Endimión..príncipe de la tierra..-saludo cortésmente a la reina..la cual le correspondió con una sonrisa..-el gusto es mío..

-su majestad..-se dirigió al padre de elios..el cual le correspondió con una sonrisa..

-y..tu eres..?-miro a elios algo extrañado..

-el lo miro aun mas extrañeado..- soy elios príncipe del planeta de las flores..-

**fin flash back**

-desde ese día las visitas a la tierra departe del padre de elios se hicieron un poco mas frecuentes al igual que las de elios..tu y el al principio no se llevaban muy bien pero aunk solo convivieron por una año..pudiste enterarte de que mi hija y el estaban comprometidos..

-que?..el y serena .estaban comprometidos..-lo dijo muy sorprendido..

-si así es..tu lo sabias..

xxxxxxxx

-es..es muy hermoso Taiki..-sonríe..-si nos costo mucho trabajo el dejarlo así..-suspira con agonía..

-descuida..yo se que la princesa desde donde quiera que este aun los esta protegiendo..

-el le corresponde con una sonrisa mientras siguen caminando..

xxxxxx

se encuentran caminando por los jardines..

-sonríe..-Yaten..

-si..-se detiene y la mira..

-suspira. Y lo mira al ver su mirar se ruborizo pero después nego un poco..-a..no nada..anda mejor regresemos con los demás..-sonríe mientras da media vuelta y se aleja ante la mirada algo confusa de Yaten..-

xxxxxx

-uno..dos..tres..cuatro..cinco..seis...siete..ocho..nueve..diez..listas o no a ya voy..-sonreía mientras empezaba a buscar a serenity y a hotaru pues se les unió al juego... las cuales están escondidas entre algunos arbustos..

-crees que es correcto el que solo jueguen cuando lo que deberíamos de hacer es entrenarla..?-lo pregunta michiru

-tal vez pero no crees que el lo sabe perfectamente y es por eso que lo hace..-lo dice setsuna..-

-entonces el sabe que..

-si el esta muy consiente de eso y lo que creo que trata de hacer es convivir un poco mas con ella..pues el entrenamiento será muy duro..

-suspira..-pobre se que ella regreso a ser una niña para poder acabar con el mal pero..lo hizo completamente y ahora es solo una inocente niña..

-si así es michiru..así es..

-no notan algo extraño en el

-que..?-ambas miran a haruka la cual no había pronunciado palabra alguna y k solo observaba con detenimiento a Seiya..

-te refieres a Seiya..

-si..

- michirui y setsuna no entienden pero aun así miran pero parece no notan nada..

-a..a que te refieres haruka..-

-suspira..-velo tu misma

ella aun no entiende pero después mira nuevamente y se sorprende al ver a Seiya tocándose el pecho mientras una feliz serenity se le colgaba de su espalda..hotaru en ese momento volteo y con la mirada les afirmó su suposiciones a haruka ..michiru y setsuna..

xxxxxxx

-entonces..yo..

-sonríe-así es tu y el después se hicieron amigos..pero después hubo algunas diferencias entre el padre de elios y el tuyo por lo k rompieron relaciones..así fue como tu y el dejaron de frecuentarse..

-ya veo..

-sonríe-y bueno después yo lleve a mi hija a la tierra..para rehacer las alianzas fue la primera vez que la viste..aunk solo se vieron por breves instantes tu y ella se llevaron muy bien..

-ya veo..

-la razón por la que te cuento todo esto es para que averigües que es lo k realmente sientes por mi hija..

-yo..

-sonríe..-se que tu y ella se amaron en el pasado..de eso no hay duda..pero..-suspira y lo mira-piénsalo..-sonríe y se pone de pie..-es hora de entrar el entrenamiento de mi hija dará inicio..

xxxxxx

ahora Seiya estaba dando de vueltas junto con serenity..hotaru decidió ir con setsuna y las demás por un momento..

-entonces si..-lo dice una preocupada setsuna..

-si..no hay duda..Seiya no deja de mostrarse algo agitado cada k corre y en varias ocasiones se a tocado el pecho..

-suspira- entonces la historia se repetirá..-lo dice michiru-

-eso parece..

-haruka sierra con molestia los puños..-

**flash back**

**c**omo el rey había pedido hablar con la reina ambos estaban en su despacho..

-que..que es lo que sucede su majestad..?

-suspira y sonríe mirándola..-sabe que elios es mi mas grande tesoro no es así..?

-si. lo se pero..-lo mira intrigada-

-y se k usted le tiene un gran cariño..

-si así es..elios es un niño muy gentil y noble mi hija lo quiere mucho al igual que todos en el reino..

-me alegra escuchar eso al menos así sabré que se queda en buenas manos..-

-yo..no..

-suspira..- el brillo de las estrellas del norte a desaparecido..

-que..?-lo mira algo asustada y sorprendida-

-el mal cada ves esta mas cerca y eso usted lo sabe a la perfección..no es así..?

-yo..-lo mira..-si..

-suspira..-mi hijo es la estrella..

-ella baja la mirada un poco su mirada empieza a inundares de una tristeza inimaginable..

-ya..ya veo..eso quiere decir que..

-así es..y por consiguiente su hija es la luna..

-suspira con agonía..-

-el..elios lo..

-si...lo sabe..sabe que el es la estrella lo supo desde la muerte de su madre..

-ya veo..

-sonríe un poco-pero no sabe que su hija es la luna..

-entonces sus ataques al corazón..

-la mira-así es esos ataques anuncian la llegada del mal..anuncian que pronto el brillo de su estrella tendrá k ser utilizado

-suspira..eso quiere decir que su esposa la reina..

-si..al nacer sello la estrella en su corazón para k elios viviera tranquilamente sin tener k cargar con tal poder..y bueno ella no..

-si..lo se no era la elegida para poseerlo..

-si..así es..serenidad..

-si..

-sonríe..-se que cuidaras muy bien de mi hijo.. al menos asta que llegue el día de su muerte..

-que..-lo mira como puede decir tan tranquilo eso si elios es su hijo?-pero..la luna también..

-suspira y la toma de las manos..-no nos hagamos tontos serenidad mi hijo jamás permitiría que algo le sucediese a serenity..y eso lo sabes..

-suspira..-pero..aun no se sabe cual de los dos debe desaparecer..

-la mira-lo único que sabemos es que la luna posee energía negativa y la estrella positiva no es así..?

-pues si..y eso significa que mi hija..-lo mira mas que preocupada-

-la mira y sella sus palabras con su dedo índice..-tu hija vivirá elios se encargara de que eso suceda además aun esta el cristal de plata..

-el..el cristal de plata..

-sonríe..-ambos sabemos que tiene el poder de cumplir los deseos mas profundos siempre y cuando vengan del corazón..-nuevamente le sonríe y besa su mano..-así que despreocúpate..tu hija vivirá..

-lo siento..yo no quiero que elios..y..

-suspira y la suelta..- si la nueva era no inicia ahora –la mira y sonríe-surgirá en otro tiempo..

-pero..

-sonríe y la mira..-sus escoltas vendrán en un par de días..

-es..escoltas..?

-si..ya están informadas..y..y a mí muerte..vendrán para hacerse cargo de mi hijo..

-ella la mira..

-yo..

-nuevamente sonríe se acerca a ella y besa su frente..- todo saldrá bien..tu hija y mi hijo..tal vez no en este tiempo..pero si en otro..serán felices..-le sonríe y hace una reverencia y se retira..

**fin flah back**

-eso significa que..

-haruka suspira..-nuestra princesa..morirá..

continuara..

**H**olap si aquí yo de nuevo jaja si ,si fue rápida la actualización..y bien k les pareció? las dudas poco a poco se están aclarando no? y k creen el final cada ves esta mas cerca sii ya mero termina espero terminarla pronto... weno enverdad espero k les aya gustado este capitulo nuevamente muchas gracias por todo su apoyo..y esperando reviws se despide por ahora

_**AISHITERUKOU**_

_**Próxima actualización en SUEÑOS.(si, no me e olvidado de el eh?)**_

**_Y... próximamente... UNA PRINCESA EN TOKIO _**

la vida no siempre es color de rosa y eso lo sabrá ella una princesa k en busca de un poco de libertad encontrara el valor de la verdadera la amistad..y..por que no?.. el amor.. un universo casi alterno...

_**AISHITERUKOU **_


	14. Chapter 14

-eso significa que..

-haruka suspira..-nuestra princesa..morirá

-pero eso no..no puede pasar haruka debe haber algo que nosotras..

-la mira..-no hotaru..no hay nada que hacer..-lo decía tristemente haruka mientras veía a Seiya aun jugando con serena..

-chicas..

-que..que sucede lita..

-suspira-la reina serenidad pide nuestra presencia..

ellas afirman y la siguen..

ahora ya todos estaban reunidos solo faltaban serena y Seiya los cuales aun estaban en el jardín todos estaban conversando sobre cosas distintas asta que Seiya llego de la mano con serena e inmediatamente la reina se puso de pie llamando al atención de todos..

-suspira-bien llego la hora..

todos se miran preocupados pues la reina lentamente se iba acercando a serena..al llegar asta ella se agacho y la miro..

-hija..podrías mostrarme tus poderes..?

-la pequeña se sorprende un poco pero después baja la mirada triste y niega..la reina suspira-

-por..por que no..?-los demás solo se limitan a escuchar atentamente..-

-por..por que son malos..

-nuevamente suspira algo nostálgica y toca su pequeña cabecita para que voltee a mirarla..-y..y por que dices que son malos..

-la pequeña guarda un poco de silencio..para después hablar-por..por que..por que..mis poderes destruyen..

-ella la mira comprensivamente..-bueno dices eso por que no sabes utilizarlos..-sonríe un poco..-Seiya te ayudara a..

-no!-grito rápidamente ante la sorpresa de todos..-no..-lo dijo en voz mas baja..

-Seiya suspira y se agacha para quedar a un lado de la reina y frente serena..al estar frente a ella le sonrió..-y..por que no quieres.

-por..por que por que tengo miedo..-empieza a sollozar Seiya la mira para después abrazarla..-tengo miedo..todos miran la escena..Seiya se separa de ella y la mira dulcemente..

-entonces no..no te enseñare si no quieres..

-que..-la reina se sorprendió y se puso de pie enseguida..

-la pequeña lo mira sonriendo..-de verdad no me enseñaras..?

-el sonríe y afirma..-si no quieres no..

-gracias..-ella sonrió y se lanzo a abrazarlo todos estaban muy confundidos..

-estas consiente de que..-trato de decir la reina..

-descuide lo estoy..-se separo de serena y encaro a la reina ante la mirad confusa de todos..

-pero..

-suspira..-ahora k la estrella esta conmigo...sabré como utilizarla..así que no..no quiero que ella..-mira a serena- por dios es solo una niña!-grito ante la sorpresa de todos..la reina lo miro algo molesta..el ambiente se estaba convirtiendo en algo tenso todos lo notaron..

-serena..-interrumpió hotaru..-por que no vamos a jugar..

-pero..

-suspira enverdad quería llevársela pues tanto Seiya cono la reina parecían no estar de acuerdo..Seiya noto las intenciones de hotaru y trato de calmarse un poco..

-ve con ella..-lo decía mientras la soltaba serena afirmo y segundos después ambas salieron..

-por que hiciste eso creí que tu y yo..

-lo se teníamos un acuerdo..pero esk no puedo..simplemente no puedo ayudarla a utilizar sus poderes...para k..para k...para k muera..-termina diciendo tristemente los demás se sorprendieron..

-mue..muera..-lo dijo mina algo asustada..-la reina suspira un poco trata de calmarse..y sonar lo mas tranquila posible pues aunk no pareciera toda esa situación le afectaba mucho pues se trataba de su hija..

-para..para terminar con..para terminar con el mal..es necesaria su muerte..

-no..no entiendo..su majestad ella es es..

-lo se..-mira a todos su mirad empieza a nublarse un poco..-lo se..pero..no hay nada que se pueda hacer..la nueva era tienen que surgir en este tiempo y en este espacio...

-nueva era..?

-mira a todos..-para k me comprendan mejor se los diré todo..-Seiya suspira y sale del palacio pues el ya sabia todo haruka y michiru hicieron lo mismo mientras que setsuna no se encontraba pues la reina la había mandado a vigilar las puertas del tiempo..

-suspira..viendo como es k serena esta feliz jugando con hotaru pero después un fuerte dolor en el pecho empezó a invadirlo...

-si quieres k la reina este deacuerdo en k tu solo utilices el poder de la estrella será mejor que empieces a controlarlo..-al escuchar esas palabras se sorprendió un poco pues no las esperaba y menos de haruka..-

-así es..si gustas podemos ayudarte...-lo decía michiru la cual se puso a un lado de haruka..

-sonríe..-enverdad me ayudarían?

-haruka afirma..-solo lo hacemos por la princesa así k después de que esto termine te alejaras de ella..

-Seiya sonrió..-gracias... para después dirigirse a donde estaba serena y se alejo..

-enverdad haces esto por nuestra princesa..?

-por..por supuesto que si..no se por k lo preguntas..

-sonríe-lo digo solo por que tal vez..al que quieres proteger es a el..

**flash back**

**-**uranus y neptune estaban en el suelo habían logrado con sus poderes evitar que la gran bola de energía llegara asta su destino pero ambas estaban muy débiles.. dark devil estaba apunto de lanzar otra bola de energía..cuando de repente el gran campo de energía donde se encontraban serenity y elios empezó a brillar y a inundarse de una inmensa calidez..para k después salieran de ella elios y serenity ambos tomados de las manos

-pri..príncipe..-dijo débilmente uranus..

-pero...como..?-lo dijo asustado darck devil..

-elios lo mira con detenimiento..-yo me encargare de eliminarte..

-sonríe..-tu..no me hagas reír..

-mira a serenity..la cual esta tomando fuertemente su mano..-recuerdas nuestra promesa..

-ella sonríe y afirma después de hacerlo sierra los ojos y de su interior sale un cristal..

-la..la luna..—dijo en un susurro darck devil..

-elios sonríe mirando a neptune pera después mirar a uranus..-gracias por todo..

-que..?-fueron las palabras confusas de ambas..

elios y serenity nuevamente se miran y después de afirmar ambos sierran los ojos al mismo tiempo del interior de elios sale otro cristal..

-la..la estrella..-dijo algo asustado un acompañante de darck

-que..que es lo que..-trato de descifrar darck pero depuse se asusto pus sabia lo k harían..-no los dejare..!-grito arrojándose hacia ellos pero uranus y neptune se interpusieron..

-nosotras no te lo permitiremos..-lo dijeron.. ambas colocaron sus manos en su pecho..sus insignias de sus planetas correspondientes brillaron...

-nosotras lo protegeremos a como de lugar..-ambas lo dijeron muy decididas..mientras que detrás de ellas tanto elios como serenity estaban concentrando demasiada energía..

**fin flash back**

-protegerlo a el..?-sonríe..-no.. -lo dice mientras mira a Seiya..michiru solo sonríe pues sabia k no era eso pues se dio cuenta como es k haruka conforme veía su pasado..se dio cuenta de lo k le tenia a Seiya no era odio si no coraje..le tenia coraje por haberse sacrificado por ellas...

**flash back**

siguieron peleado estaban muy débiles ya no les restaba mucha energía..ambas estaban en el suelo..un atak letal iba directo a ellas solo esperaban el impacto pero mas se sorprendieron al ver k no sucedió nada pues elios estaba frente a ellas..

-prin..príncipe..

-sonríe viéndolas de reojo..-yo..yo las protegeré..

-uranus se paro algo débil y empezó a acumular algo de energía..-aga..agase a un lado..

-no..no me quirate..tu y neptune son mis amigas..

-tanto uranus como neptune se sorprendieron un poco..-nuestro deber es protegerte..no el k usted nos pro..

-lo se..pero..no me importa..-seguía contrarrestando el atak con el poder de su estrella..-

-quítate!-le grito con furia uranus no, no con furia si no con una inmensa preocupación..-

-ya..ya te dije k no.no me quitare..

-quiétese..-ahora fue neptune al que hablo..-nosotras no..

-sonríe-ustedes aun tiene que proteger a serenity..la luna,seguirá con vida..y yo..

-no..no lo diga..

-suspira..-usare el poder de mi estrella para eliminarlo..serenity se encontraba flotando junto a darck devil ya k de su espalda habían surgido una hermosas alas de ángel

-sonríe-cuídense mucho...elios empezó a flotar a un lado de serenity... después de breves instantes se produjo un gran choque de energías..

-elios!-gito con uranus..

**fin flash back…**

-si tu lo dices...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-entonces..serena es la luna y Seiya la estrella?-hablo amy-

-si así es..

-suspira..-yo..yo no entiendo...si serena es la luna por k..pork Seiya le dio la estrella.-lo dijo Taiki algo intrigado-

-los mira..-la razón es muy simple..cuando mi hija lo protegió utilizo el cristal de plata..quedando muy débil..la única energía capas de remplazar aunk fuera por muy poco era la estrella la cual descansaba en mi tiempo...

-lo siento pero..todo esto es muy confuso..nos esta diciendo que la estrella es capas de remplazar al cristal de plata..?-lo dijo Yaten algo frustrado..-

-no remplazarlo al menos le devolvió la energía a mi hija, como ustedes se lo dijeron el brillo del cristal de plata estaba desapareciendo pero eso se debía a que la energía negativa cada vez se estaba haciendo mas fuerte.. las personas cada vez mas estaban acumulando odio en sus corazones..el cristal de plata solo toma la energía positiva k ahí en los corazones para seguir brillando..y bueno esa energía poco a poco ha ido desapareciendo y..

-espere creo que ya estoy entendiendo..-dijo algo preocupada rei..

-que es lo que estas tratando de decir rei?- mas que intrigada mina pregunta..-

-suspira..-si no me equivoco..el cristal de plata es solo el equilibrio de ambos cristales es decir del cristal luna y del cristal estrella..

-la reina solo afirma..

-la mira algo preocupada..-entonces..si el cristal de plata solo se a utilizado para..

-suspira y nuevamente afirma al parecer todos ya entendieron pues sus rostros de preocupación se notaban a la perfección..-

-así es rei..-el cristal de plata solo se a utilizado para seguir manteniendo ese equilibrio ese equilibrio que existe entre el mal y el bien..

-suspira-entonces la aparición de la luna y la estrella en este tiempo indican que..

-así es Júpiter..-ese equilibrio a desaparecido pues ya existe demasiada energía negativa dentro de los seres..

-entonces solo significa una cosa..

-a si es principie Endimión .. – la nueva era dará inicio..nuevamente ambos cristales formaran uno..pero solo uno..solo uno de ellos sobrevivirá..

todos se miran con preocupación y asombro..solo uno? Solo uno saldrá con vida?

-espere..Seiya nos dijo que..nos dijo que ahora el poder la estrella había regresado con el k..k significa eso..es decir serena..

-suspira-el cristal de plata volvió con mi hija yo le di un poco de mi energía al cristal para al menos devolverle un poco de su brillo pues era necesario k la estrella regresara a su legitimo dueño..ya k si no.. sucedía eso tanto mi hija como Seiya hubiesen muerto

-muerto..?´-lo dijo un mas que sorprendido Yaten..-

-si..,ningún cristal puede estar fuera de su legitimo dueño pues la energía k posee es demasiada.. además por lo k notaron desde k el poder de fighter desapareció..Seiya kdo bastante devil y eso se debió a k solo regreso a ser elios..y por consiguiente necesitaba la energía de su estrella..

nadie puede creer lo escuchado..todos aun están muy confundidos nadie sabe como acabara esta batalla pues según la reina elios dio su vida y el fue el k murió acaso se repetirá la historia?..

-entonces las rosas rojas son tus favoritas..-sonríe viéndola serena estaba en sus piernas ambos estaban sentados bajo la copa de un frondoso árbol..hotaru había ido con haruka y michiru..

-si me gustan mucho..

-sonríe..-sabes también son mis favoritas..

-de verdad?

-si..

-sonríe-también eran las favoritas de el..

-te..te refieres a elios..

-ella solo sonríe y afirma..-

-te..te puedo hacer una pregunta..

-ella lo ve algo intrigada pero después afirma.

-suspira..-que es exactamente lo que recuerdas desde la batalla..

-ella se sorprende..-yo..-suspira y se acomoda entre sus piernas Seiya se sorprende un poco..-yo..yo lo recuerdo todo..

Seiya en realidad no sabia muy bien lo k había ocurrido pues la reina lo único k le mostró...fue de cómo era su relación con serenity...y de cómo acabo con el mal después de haber salido de aquel campo k creo serenity pero no sabia k es lo k exactamente había ocurrido en el..-

-yo..si..mi corazón empezó a dolerme mucho..también mi cabeza... después vi todo negro..-conforme empezaba decir mas su mirada empezaba inundarse de inmensas emociones..Seiya solo escuchaba con suma atención..

-..escuchaba muchas voces. y gritos..yo..yo tenia mucho miedo..pensé que ahí me iba a quedar..corría buscando alguna salida pero..pero no había nada..-lo decía muy triste sus ojos empezaron a inundarse de algunas lagrimas Seiya lo noto..

-yo..yo no..

-pero..-después de decir esto su semblante cambio un poco y ella misma se limpio sus lagrimas..-pero cuado pensaba que ya no había salida..los vi..

-los viste..?..que..que viste..?

-sonríe..vi sus ojos..-sonríe aun mas-..vi los ojos de elios frente a mi..y sabes..una luz muy cálida lo estaba cubriendo..me sentía muy bien junto a el..aunk aun las voces seguían escuchándose..

-y..y k te decían..?

-me..me decían k.. k..ya nada importaba..que era tiempo de cubrir nuevamente al mundo de oscuridad que..que el amor y la esperanza no existía que este mundo no se merecía nada..que la inocencia ya se había perdido y k ya nada podría salvarlo..-Seiya se sorprendía por sus palabras realmente eso ocurrió? realmente ella había vivido todo eso..?-Seiya ..?-lo miro interrogante..

-si..?

-de verdad este mundo no merece ser salvado..de vedada la inocencia ya no..ya no existe..?

el la mira algo sorprendido..pero después de pensar un momento.-no lo se tu que me dices..crees que este mundo merece ser destruido..?

-yo..-lo mira pero después sonríe un poco..-yo..yo pensaba que no..

-a si?

-si...

-y..y que te hizo cambiar de opinión..

-suspira-elios..

-elios?

-si..cuando yo pensaba que todas esas voces tenían razón..otra vez me empezó doler mi cabeza..pero elios..me abrazo..

**flash back**

-vete..-lo decía serenity agachada..-vete..-se estaba tocando fuertemente su cabeza..-

-elios la miro comprensivamente y la abrazo ella se sorprendió un poco..-

-vete..

.-no..no me iré sin ti..

-vete..

-no..no me iré..ya te lo dije..

-ya..ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer..la oscuridad cubrirá todo..y..

-no..eso no ocurrirá..

-si ocurrirá.. la inocencia..la esperanza..y el amor..ya no lo sienten las personas ya no tiene caso el querer salvarlo..no lo tiene..

-y..y tu aun lo sientes..?

-yo..

-la mira y sonríe..-por que yo si...yo todavía tengo esperanza..tengo la esperanza de que saldremos todos de aquí también tengo la inocencia..pues soy un niño..y el amor..-sonríe y se acerca a ella serenity no entiende sus palabras aun las lagrimas recaen de su pequeño rostro..pero cuando menos lo siente elios le robo un beso fugas en la mejilla..-yo..aun no se que significa pero de seguro es algo muy bonito..dime no te gustaría sentirlo..junto con migo..?

-yo..

-no te gustaría que juntos salgamos de aquí..

-yo..

-no te gustaría?

-ella no sabia que decir pero después sierra un poco su ojos y se pone de pie junto con ella elios la oscuridad poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer una luz muy cálida empezó a cubrir aquella oscuridad..-yo..si..si me gustaría..-sonríe..-además de que bailaras con migo verdad..?

-el sonríe y afirma..-es una promesa..

**fin flash back..**

-entonces elios-la mira detenidamente..

-si..por eso yo.-.pero después lo mira de una forma algo extraña..-se..Seiya..

-que..sucede?

-tu..tus ojos..

-que..que hay con mis ojos..

-son..son zafiros..son..son iguales a los de elios..

-se sorprende un poco-a..bueno pues..

-te pareces mucho a el..-su mirada empezó a cristalizarse..-te pareces mucho..-empezaron a brotar ligeras lagrimas..-qui..quiero verlo..quiero ver a elios..quiero verlo..-empezó a llorar Seiya solo suspiro con agonía e inmediatamente la abrazo..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

todos están en completo silencio nadie sabe que pasara ahora..

-aun ahí algo que no nos a dicho y es..y es..como es que la luna llego a manos de darck devil..-hablo Yaten rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio-

-suspira..-eso..eso temo k fue mi culpa..

-que..?

-suspira..-la luna tendría que seguir en el corazón de mi hija pero a la muerte de elios..ambos cristales quedaron flotando justo arriba de sus dueños..

-que..?

-al recobrar el sentido la primera imagen que vi..fue..fue la muerte de elios..

**flash back**

ya no hay oscuridad la energía negativa poco a poco iba desapareciendo..la reina se sorprendió mucho al ver a elios ahí en el suelo serenity lo estaba abrazando..mientras que uranus y neptune veían la imagen conmocionadas..

-elios!-lloraba con desesperación serenity..-elios...

-se..serenity..-se acerco poco a poco su madre..

-ma..mama..-la vio con una mirada llena de lagrimas e inmensa tristeza..-mama elios..elios el..el..

-suspira-hija..el..-pero después nota como la estrella empieza a salir del pecho de elios y poco a poco su cuero desaparece..

-e..elios..-lo decía serenity soltándolo pues poco a poco se desvanecía de sus manos..-elios!-grito..con una voz desgarradora y llena de una inmensa tristeza del rostro de uranus resbalaban lagrimas a igual que del de neptune ..su príncipe y..y amigo había muerto..en breves instantes solo quedo la estrella flotando para k instantes despues.del pecho de serenity florará la luna..

-nosotras..nosotras ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí..-dijo tristemente neptune..-

-que..

-suspira-nuestro único deber era protegerlo..-lo dijo uranus secándose una ultima lagrima..-el mal..no fue destruido..

-que..?-una sorprendida reina se puso de pie..

-suspira..-la que tenia k morir era ella!-lo dijo gritando..-no..no el..-lo dijo en un tono algo mas calmado pero al fin y al cabo triste..-no..no el...

suspira-ahora la lealtad de nuestros planetas esta con usted..eso se lo prometimos elios..nos hizo prometerle que protegeríamos a su hija..y..

-y..no lo aremos..amenos de que demuestre ser digna de nuestra protección..-por ultimo hablo uranus al mismo tiempo en k ambas desaparecían..

**fin flash back..**

-espero..nos..nos esta diciendo que haruka y michiru..

-suspira y afirma..-así es..ambas protegían a elios

-vaya!-lo dice sorprendido..Taiki..-

-después de que se marcharon..no sabia k hacer con los cristales pues no quise devolverle al luna a mi hija así k cree un especie de campo de energía para retener el poder de ambos cristales.. y los coloque juntos..-suspira-todo paresia ir normal pero después con la llegada de beril..la luna empezó a crear una energía muy extraña..chicos..ustedes saben k yo..k yo estoy muerta no es así..

-bueno ahora k lo menciona..-dijo mina-

-sonríe un poco..-las razón por la k puedo moverme a mi libertad durante su tiempo es gracias a las puertas del tiempo..-suspira-y bueno la luna empezaba a buscar su legitimo dueño así k .tome tanto la luna como la estrella de mi respectivo tiempo..-

-eso quiere decir k..-trata de comprender un poco lita-

-los mira..- así es..la luna la llevaba con migo ya k pensaba mi hija aun no podía controlar sus poderes..a si k le pedí a su princesa k cuidara de ella al menos asta k mi hija estuviera lista..y bueno tal parece k darck devil también puede moverse a su antojo y sin darme cuenta a estado siguiendo mis pasos..

-lo k trata de decirnos es k..-habla Taiki tal parece ya esta entendiendo..-

-suspira- ahora k darck devil se a apoderado de la luna..combatirá con la estrella directamente..y..y tratara de destruir la estrella..

-a..Seiya..-finalmente dijo Yaten

-si..si derrota la estrella podrá controlare el poder de la luna directamente aunk..

-aunk k..-una preocupada amy hablo-

-necesita a mi hija para k ella libere su poder solo la elegida es la única capas de controlarlo es por eso k quería k Seiya le enseñara como utilizar sus poderes..ya k su corazón e inocencia es muy frágil y puede manipularse fácilmente..

-entonces darck devil podría intentar..

-si..t temo k es lo k a estado esperando..-concluyo una muy preocupada reina al mismo tiempo en k todos se veían de igual manera..-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-señor..todo esta listo..

-sonríe..-perfecto..ahora toda la vía láctea es mía..la obscuridad a cubierto todo por completo..-sonríe aun mas..-chronos..sira!-pronuncio fuertemente..-

-ambos aparecen frente a el..haciendo una reverencia..-llamo señor..

-sonríe..-el momento a llegado la energía de esa princesa esta debilitándose..ya podemos entrar..

-eso significa k.-habla alegre sira..-

-sonríe- así es..la princesita..ahora..esta muy vulnerable .. y como la estrella ya no la protege..su corazón empezara a llamar a la luna..

-y..eso significa k..

-sonríe aun mas..-así es..ella acabara con lo poco k queda de la vía Láctea..-empieza reír aun mas seguido de sira y chronos..-

continuara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 

Hola..si si actualización rápida..pero weno la verdad esk ya la quiero terminar para poder subir mi otro fic..k les pareció el capitulo? el final cada vez esta mas cerca..si!..solo espero k quede como lo esperan...nuevamente muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo..y esperando reviws se despide por el momento su amiga

AISHITERUKOU 

**_Proxima actualización.. SUEÑOS_**


	15. Chapter 15

sale algo preocupado de la habitación la había dejado ahí pues después de solo llorar por su amigo..quedo profundamente dormida en sus brazos..

-es..esta dormida..-pregunto

-sonríe un poco..-si mina ahora duerme quieres entrar a verla..?

-sonríe un poco..-me encantaría pero si entro la despertare no lo crees..-sonríe..-pero después cambia su semblante a un tanto preocupado..-Seiya..

-si?

-suspira-la reina serenidad nos dijo k..

-la mira y sonríe..-descuida pase lo k pase la seguiré protegiendo..

-pero..

-suspira.-mina..

-si

-yo.-suspira y sonríe..un poco pero su mirada empieza a cristalizarse mina lo nota y solo opta por abrazarlo..sabe que eso es lo k necesita algo de apoyo..Seiya no dudo en corresponderlo..-no..no quiero que muera..no quiero..-empezó a desahogarse...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-suspira-enverdad crees k podamos ayudar a k..aprenda a usar su estrella..?

-la mira..- la estrella se guía por el amor y la esperanza

-la mira..-te refieres a k aunk queramos..

-suspira..-todo dependerá de su corazón..-la mira..

-chicas..-una voz las hizo abandonar aquélla platica..

-k sucede luna.?.-(ja si me creerán k asta ahorita me di cuenta de k me faltaban dos pequeños gatitos gome..por los k si lo notaron..)

-las mira..-la reina serenidad quiere verlas..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-k..k sucederá ahora..?

-no..no lo se amy quisiera tener la respuesta pero no..-suspira-lo k mas preocupa es Seiya..

-Seiya?

-si..ahora k la estrella regreso con el..no..

-lo mira..-entiendo aun es difícil creer k el futuro de la vía láctea esta con el y. y no con serena como siempre ha sido..

- Seiya es demasiado impulsivo..y un error podría..

-lo mira dulcemente..-yo creo k su único error es y siempre asido amar demasiado a serena..

-enverdad crees k el enamorarse de ella fue un error?-le pregunta cuestionándola..

-yo..no lo se Taiki..pero..

-la mira dulcemente y la toma por el mentón..- si algo e aprendido de ustedes es k el amor nunca es un error

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-k..k tanto miras..

-eh?..-se sorprendió un poco por su llegada tan repentina..pero después sonrió y siguió solo mirando..-la oscuridad..la obscuridad a invadido todo..-sonríe amargamente

-tal vez pero aun hay esperanza..

-sonríe y lo mira..-darien..

-si..

-suspira..-k..k piensas sobre todo lo k te dijo la reina serenidad..

-te refieres a lo de serena y..

-sonríe..-es curioso no? en este tiempo tu la consiste primero..?

-se sorprende un poco pero después se sienta a su lado..-no lo se..tal paréese k yo conocí a elios..

-a si?

-si y no solo eso si no k fuimos amigos..

-ya..ya veo..darien..te te puedo hacer una pregunta..?

-seguro..

-lo mira.-después de k termine todo esto..k..k pasara entre tu y..

-sonríe..-yo y serena..no lo se..mi relación con ella a empeorado..y lo peor de todo es k tenia k llegar el para k me diera cuenta...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-bailaras con migo verdad?

-sonríe..-es una promesa..

-es..es una promesa..-lo susurraba mientras .dormía..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-suspira..separándose de ella..-mu..muchas gracias por escucharme mina..

-sonríe..-descuida ya sabes lo k dicen no hay mejor pena k la k se no se comparte-Seiya se le quedo viendo algo incrédulo..enveredad así va el dicho..?-Seiya..

-si..-ahora ambos caminaban por los pasillos..-

-suspira..-como crees k acabara todo esto..

-sinceramente mina. no..no lo se..-pero después empezó a tocarse el pecho un dolor empezó a invadirlo .mina se asusto.-Seiya..estas bien..

-empieza a respirar con dificultad..yo..-su vista empezó a nublarse y. ..perdió el sentido..

-Seiya!!-grito mina asustada...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

suspira poniéndose de pie..

vayamos a dentro...

-sonrió-rey..

-si?..

-sabes te lo agradezco mucho..

-yo...

-siempre eres la que mas se a preocupado por ella..y eso te lo agradezco..

-sonrió..-sabes que yo quiero demasiado a esa niña es algo tonta..y descuidada pero..pero tiene una energía muy cálida..

-lo se..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-te vez muy preocupada hotaru..-lo decía michiru mientras veía como miraba hacia afuera..

-sonrió un poco..-si..lo estoy..esk..-suspira..-

-lo se..pero créeme tal vez exista otra salida..

-no.-movió un poco la cabeza en negación..-no la hay..y eso también lo sabes tu..verdad haruka..-volteo a ver haruka la cual tenia su vista en la nada..

-yo...

-chicas!!..lego una mina bastante asustada...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-tal vez exista otra salida..

-no luna en el pasado no la hubo..

-pero..

-elios cambio un poco el destino..luna la k tenia k morir era mi hija..tal..tal y como lo dijo uranus..

-k?

-suspira..-yo..yo sabia k, k la k tenia k morir era mi hija..pero..pero elios no lo permitió..aun aunk era muy pequeño..supo como utilizar el poder de su estrella..

-yo..-suspira..-lo siento pero solo me esta confundiendo mas..

-sonrió un poco..-luna lo k te trato de decir es k en el ultimo momento.. elios le dio la estrella a mi hija para k se salvara..

-k?..no...-la mira algo confundida..-

-suspiro con agonía..-en realidad la clave para derrotar el mal esta en el corazón de mi hija...

-k?

-sabes sinceramente jamás pensé k la luna tomara posesión de un corazón tan noble como el de mi hija pero ahora con todo esto..me e dado cuenta de por k?

-suspira y la mira interrogante..

-luna..

-si..

-la razón es muy sencilla y eso es por k...

-su majestad!-llego lita algo agitada..

-que sucede?

-Seiya!

-que?

-no..no reacciona..-ante eso luna y la reina se vieron algo extrañadas y sorprendidas a la vez..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ya falta muy poco..dentro de unas horas..el campo de la princesa del planeta de las flores desaparecerá..y en cuanto estemos adentro..el fin de la inocencia al fin llegara!!-lo dijo alegre y riendo los demás demonios k tenia a su alrededor le siguieron en su festejo..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ahora todos están fuera de una de las habitaciones la reina acababa de llegar.. Taiki iba saliendo de la habitación..

-que..que fue lo k ocurrió?

-estaba con migo platicando...cuando de pronto se toco su pecho y..-al decir pecho haruka y michiru junto con hotaru se vieron algo extrañadas..

-suspira..-entrare a verlo...-al decirlo todas le dan paso para k pase..

-k..creen k le aya pasado..?-pregunta con preocupación Yaten..

-haruka no dice nada solo se retira con michiru y hotaru..-estén alertas ya k el mal de un momento a otro estará aquí..-lo dice mientras desaparece por los pasillos seguida de las demás..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

suspira un poco mientras lo ve recostado sobre la suave cama.. al acercarse sonrió y al tocar su frente una luz cálida lo rodeo..lentamente empezó a abrir sus hermosos zafiros..

-su..su majestad..!

-sonrió y se sentó a su lado..-Seiya!

-si..-lo dice en un susurro pues aun su cabeza le da vueltas..y lentamente se incorpora para quedar sentado al lado de la reina..

-lo mira..-el mal esta muy cerca..

-sonrió un poco..-lo se..

-y entonces..

-entonces k?

-lo mira y se pone de pie..-aun te rehúsas a ayudar a mi hija..

-ahora Seiya la ve con algo de enfado..-no tiene caso ayudarla..

-k?

-entienda por favor..si la ayudo no ganaremos nada..

-no ganaremos nada?..-lo mira incrédula..-Seiya por favor..si aprende a utilizar sus poderes tal vez exista otra salida..

-sonríe un poco..-esta segura de su palabras..

-k?

-dígame esta usted segura de k si aprende a controlar su poder..el controlar la luna le será fácil..

-yo...

-la mira con ironía..-no lo esta por k sabe k esto k me esta pidiendo es una espada con doble filo...

-yo...

-suspira...y sale de aquélla habitación. La reina al verlo salir sonrió un poco y se dejo caer sobre la cama..-"es verdad es una espada con doble filo.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxsx

suspiro al salir...al menos la suave brisa de su planeta podría ayudar a despejar un poco sui mente...

-cuanto tiempo tenemos..

-que..?-se sorprendió un poco al ver a haruka aunk mas le sorprendió la pregunta..la miro y sonrió un poco..

-unas horas..

-ho..horas?.-lo dijo algo sorprendida michiru

-si..-se volvió a tocar su pecho..

-Seiya..-hablo hotaru..

-dime..

-sinceramente crees poder..?

-que?

-suspira-lo k trato de decir es k el proteger a nuestra princesa ahora no esta solo en tus manos..si no k también estamos nosotras las demás sailors que..

-lo se..pero..esta batalla solo me concierne a mí..y..y aun k no quiera también a mi bombón..-sonrió un poco..-nosotros dos somos los únicos k podemos acabar con el mal de una vez por todas..

-sonrió..-lo k significa k nuevamente tu morirás..

-que..?-se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de haruka..

-Seiya no nos hagamos tontos..nuevamente tienes planeado sacrificarte para que nuestra princesa viva..

-sonrió con ironía..-pues..

-y eso no te lo vamos a permitir..-

-que?

-sonrió..-la historia no se volverá a repetir..-dijo michiru..

-a si es..ten en cuenta k ahora somos 12 contra 3..sonrió felizmente hotaru..

-chi..chicas!-lo dijo en un susurro sonriendo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-creen k sea correcto no hacer nada y esperar a k el mal llegue?..-dijo artemis mientras todos estaban en el salón sin decir palabra..

-a..a k te refieres artemis..-dijo intrigada mina-

-sonrió..-creo k lo k artemis trata de decir es k..no solo Seiya es responsable de la seguridad de nuestra princesa si no k también nosotras..-dijo lita-

-es..es verdad.. y nuestro único deber es el de protegerla..-dijo amy-

-si tienen razón nosotras no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados..-dijo rey

-entonces k esperamos..por k no entrenamos un poco...-concluyo mina..

-buena idea nosotros les ayudaremos..-dijo Taiki viendo a Yaten el cual sonrió..

-así es..ya k ahora nuestro deber es el de proteger a esa niña..-sonrió Yaten todos se vieron con algo de esperanza en su miradas...cuando escucharon una gran explosión proveniente de afuera todos se sorprendieron y salieron de inmediato pero se sorprendieron aun mas al ver a Seiya en el suelo..y a uranus..neptune..y saturn aun lado de el de pie..

-pero k?..-lo dijo algo extrañado darien..los demás se vieron extrañados y empezaron a acercarse..

-vamos levántate!!-lo dijo uranus muy decidida..Seiya sonrió un poco y se puso de pie con dificultad..-aun..aun sigues siendo muy ruda haruka..

-ella lo miro y coloco su espada en su cuello..-tal vez en el pasado era muy flexible pero ahora..-le acerca aun mas la espada las chicas no se mueven..

-Seiya sonrió aun mas..-lo se..aun te sigo agradando..-la miro fijamente..lo k provoco un ligero rubor en ella michiru y hotaru empezaron a reír..

-y..ya hora a ustedes k les pasa!!-lo dijo algo nerviosa uranus...este.no es el momento para reír!!-lo día aun mas colorada Seiya solo las miro y sonrió..los demás llegaron en ese instante..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

lentamente comienza a abrir su celestes..

-creo..creo k me quede dormida..y Seiya!!-pregunto la ver a su madre sentada a su lado..

-afuera.. con los demás..

-sonrió..-iré a verlo..-iba a bajar de la cama pero si madre la detuvo.-.

-espera..

-si..-la miro..

-suspira..-serena..por k..por k y dime la verdad..por k no quisiste k supiera de tus poderes...

-ya..ya te lo dije por k..por k tenia miedo de..

-no me mientas..hija..te conozco..y se cuando mientes..y sabe por que..?

-m..-la miro..-

-por k no sabes mentir..

-yo..suspira..-no te lo dijo por que..por k mi poder tiene una energía k..k no me gusta..

-pero eso no es lo k te asusta..

-la mira y niega..

-podrías decirme k es lo k te asusta..

-la mira y afirma..-me asusto por k..por k en realidad me gusto..

-k?

-la mira.-me gusto sentir esa energía mama y eso no esta bien por k esa energía destruye y elios me dijo k..k ya no lo usara..

-fue elios?

-afirmo..-

-entonces el sabia..de tu poder...

-sui..pero yo le hice prometer k no te diría..mama yo no quiero usarlo..me..me da miedo...

-sonrío..-lo se..-suspira..-por k no vas con Seiya y los demás..

-si..-sonrió y salió..al instante entro luna..

-los chicos están entrenado un poco al parecer ninguno permitirá k la historia se repita..

-será irremediable luna

-que..?

-como te dije la nieva era tiene k surgir en este tiempo..

-que?

-luna come o te dije la razón por la cual mi hija esta destinada a controlar la luna es por k aun conserva la inocencia de su niñez..

-que?

-luna..tu sabes k un niño no sabe distinguir lo k es el bien y lo k el mal o no?

-bueno pues..

-suspira..-su mentalidad aun es muy vulnerable..y bien podría elegir el bien como también podría elegir el mal..

-espere lo k me trata de decir es k..

-si luna..-mi hija ahora es el equilibrio de ambas energías..ahora posee el cristal de plata dentro ella pero en cuanto la luna empieza a llamar a su dueño..ella tendrá k elegir..

-luna se sorprende ¿acaso serena tiene el poder de tanto acabar con el resto de la vía láctea como también el de salvarla?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonrió al ver a Seiya aun k no entendió muy bien por k todos estaba peleando..lentamente comenzó a acercarse.. Todos están entrenado. Mina con rey amy con Taiki Yaten con lita darien con saturn y Seiya con haruka y michiru!!

-tonta tienes k ser mas rápida!!-le dijo rey pues la mando contra un árbol..

-lo se pero no tenias por k ser tan ruda rey.. solo es un entrenamiento!!

-si pero..

-además!!.-iba a ponerse de pie pero cayo al parecer se torció el tobillo..-auch!!-lo dijo con gesto de dolor rey fue enseguida los demás empezaron a cercarse..

-que sucedió?-pregunto lita..

-rey k no puede ser un poco mas amable..

-deja de quejarte si hubieras sido mas rápida esto no abría pasado.,.

-lo se pero!!

-déjame ver..-se acerco Seiya..ante la sorpresa de todo los demás..

-que..que vas a hacer..-lo dijo muy sonrojada pues la tomo delicadamente por el tobillo Yaten se molesto un poco..los demás solo miraban con atención..después de breves instantes Seiya serró los ojos una energía empezó cálida empezó a cubrir el tobillo de mina todos veían algo sorprendidos..en instantes Seiya sonrió abriendo los ojos

-ya..ya no me duele..-lo dijo mina feliz..

-increíble Seiya cuando..

-bueno pues...

-no...no!!!-lo dijo fuerte todos voltearon haber a la dueña de la voz pero el mas sorprendido fue Seiya k palideció al ver a serena con lagrimas..-bombón yo...

-mentiroso!!!!!!!!-le grito con rabia y salió corriendo del lugar ante la mirada confusa de los presentes...

continuara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 

SIII... ya estoy de vuelta gomen por el retrazo pero esk mi inspiración salió de vacaciones jajaj pero no se preocupen k ya regreso así k y es un promesa no pienso actualizar mis demás historias asta acabar esta jaja pues el final ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina k en este caso seria hoja..jaj sip solo faltan por lo mucho dos capítulos mas y termina snif snif jaj ..y créanme ya comencé el penúltimo jaja ok espero sus cometarios y..reviws... ya k al releerlos me devolvieron la inspiración agradecimientos a..

**ELIS KOU **

DANYSEREN 

**MARINAACERO**

MIKOU TENOUH 

**SAKUA UCHIHA-06**

**KACHAN**

Y a todos los k siguen mi fic muchas gracias...por seguir leyendo..

Se despide por ahora y espero k sea por corto tiempo su amiga

**AISHIETRUKOU**


	16. Chapter 16

-espera!!-Seiya salió tras ella los demás no sabían k decir haruka y michiru se miraron con preocupación pues en las palabras de serena se sintió rencor..

corrió pero pareciera como si la pequeña fuera mas velos la perdió de vista..-"bombón donde" cuando la vio ahí hincada abrazándose a si misma recargada en un árbol y..y llorando desconsoladamente Seiya suspiro con agonía y se acerco a ella..

-bombón yo..

-vete!!-lo dijo aun con lagrimas..

-Seiya suspiro con agonía y se sentó del otro lado..-Bombón yo..

-por k?

-k?

-por k no me dijiste k tu eras elios..por k..?.-lo decía aun llorando..

-suspiro tratando de encontrar la respuesta mas coherente a esa pregunta pues el mismo ya se la había echo...-yo..-de nueva cuenta suspiro –yo no lo se..solo..-cuando inesperadamente el cielo empezó a tornarse de un color gris

-que..que esta pasando..-lo dijo poniendo de pie mirando el cielo..sus lagrimas dejaron de brotar..Seiya en ese instante se coloco aun lado de ella..

-que sucede..-llego uranus con el resto de las chicas..

.pa..parese ser k el mal..a llegado..-lo dijo mars viendo como es k las nubes del cielo empezaban a quebrantarse y ligeras chispas color negro salían de el..en instantes tres sombras salieron de el acompañadas de algunas mas...

-son..son demonios..-lo dijo mercury viendo como criaturas con alas eran las demás sombras..

-no..no son demonios..

-k..?..todos voltearon a ver a neptune..

-son las personas –termino diciendo la reina serenidad la cual llego con luna al presentir el mal...

-que!!-la reacción de sorpresa de todos no se hizo de esperar..

-nos... nos estas diciendo que las personas de la tierra y de toda la vía láctea son..son ellos..?-

-neptune afirmo bajando su espejo..-los mares no se equivocan me han mostrado su verdadero reflejo..

-im..imposible..-termino diciendo vinus mirando hacia arriba las tres sombras aterrizaron en ese instante..

-sonrió..-princesa..-miro a serena e hizo una reverencia..Seiya se coloco delante de ella..

-sonrió..-aun piensas en protegerla..

-la seguiré protegiendo pase..pase..lo.k..-en ese instante algo paso su respiración empezó a dificultarse y termino arrodillándose tocándose su pecho..-que..que esta..-lo decía con bastante dificultad la reina palideció ante lo k temía-

-Seiya!-dijo preocupada maker ( e de recordar k ya todos estaban transformados con excepción de Seiya ok)

-sonrió aun mas..-quieres saber k es lo k pasa..?..-pregunto con diversión darck devil..

-se..Seiya!.-lo dijo preocupada la pequeña..

-te lo diré pasa..-sonrió-pasa esto..-lo dijo mirándolo al mismo tiempo en k de su mano salió un cristal y empezó a flotar justo sobre su palma

-la..la luna..-dijo con dificultad pues su respiración cada vez se acortaba mas..

-a si es..-sonrió-princesa..-se dirigió a serena..-esto le pertenece..-el cristal poco a poco se estaba acercando a ella..-pero la reina serenidad creo un campo k impidió el acceso a este..-

-sonrió..-su majestad..baya..así k después de todo aun no esta dispuesta a sacrificar a su hija..

-nunca..nuca tendrás el placer de ver a mi hija usando la luna..nunca!!-lo dijo decidida mientras fortalecía el campo darck empezó a acercarse-

-eso no te lo permitiremos..-Tierra tiembla!!-el atak impidió el avance..-en instantes todas se colocaron delante de Seiya serena y la reina..

-crees k te dejaremos k se la des..?-cuestiono healer..

-nosotros nunca lo permitiremos..-lo dijo Júpiter.

-nuestro deber es protegerla y eso aremos..-termino diciendo saturn (gomen casi se me olvida esta niñita )

-sonrió..-no me hagan reír ustedes no son mas k unas insignificantes basuras!!-dijo chronos..

-basuras.-dijo uranus riendo un poco..-te enseñare lo k es un a basura!!-rápidamente se dirigió a el..pero este la esquivo..volando..

-sonrió..-o vamos acaso eso es lo único k puedes hacer ahora por k déjame decirte k tenias mucho mas poder cuando lo protegías a el..-lo dijo mirando a Seiya el cual aun se tocaba el pecho pues su respiración se dificultaba cada vez mas..eso hizo enfadar a un mas a uranus y en instantes empezó a flotar para estar frente a chronos

-uranus..-en instantes sailor neptune floto junto a ella..

-pero..pero neptune.-lo dijo sorprendida-

-ella sonrió..-de ninguna manera permitiré k te quedes con toda la diversión..-le dijo sonriendo haruka le correspondió con una sonrisa..

-empezó a reír-eso! diversión es lo k ahora van a tener.-rápidamente se dirigió a ambas y así empezó una feroz batalla..dos contra uno..

mientras k abajo dark devil ya había ordenado a todos los demonios atacar y por consiguientes todos estaban peleando..la otra sombra k era la perteneciente a sira estaba peleando con saturn..su batalla al parecer era las mas fuerte pues tanto sira como saturn no estabn dispuestas a seder...

-va...vaya..no..no sabia k aparte de ellas..-lo dijo refiriéndose a uranus a ya neptune..-hubiera alguien tan..an fuerte..-

-aun..aun no, no conoces mi verdadero poder..

-que..lo dijo algo extrañada..

darck devil ya estaba muy cerca de serena pues el campo poco a poco iba cediendo

-su..su majestad..-decía con dificultad Seiya la ver a al reina muy débil..

-sonrió pero aun así Seiya se coloco nuevamente delante de ella aunk aun respiraba con dificultad..-no..no te..no te acerques..

-se..Seiya..-alcanzo a decir la reina antes de ceder por completo y quedar inconsciente en sus brazos pues apenas si alcanzo a reaccionar Seiya para no dejarla caer..

-ma..mama..-sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar..

-sonrió..-enserio quieres seguir protegiéndola..vamos elios..enverdad crees k podrás seguir protegiéndola..

-yo..-la vista de Seiya compensaba a fallar..-yo..-pero ya no dijo nada mas pues perdió el sentido

-Seiya!!-grito healer..-e iba a acercarse pero un demonio se interpuso..-rayos!-lo dijo molesta –infierno estelar de healer!!-lo dijo destruyendo al demonio..pero en instantes llego otro..-maldición... Seiya!!!-grito de nueva cuenta pues dark devil estaba arrodillado a un lado de el..serena no podía moverse estaba paralizada..

-estrella de sailor maker!!-el atak fue directo al demonio y lo destruyo..-estas bien mercury..-lo dijo sonriendo pues al demonio k destruyo estaba atacándola..-si no te preocupes..le sonrió pero segundos después un demonio mas llego los demás tenían pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.. y recibían y contrarrestaban ataques la que paresia tener mas dificultad era saturn pues tanto ella como sira estaban muy heridas..

-ese..ese es tu verdadero poder..

-saturn estaba muy débil pero sabia k ella podía derrotarla unk esa significara sacrificar su propia vida..

-beso de amor y belleza de venus!!-el ataque dio en el blanco e iba a acercarse a serena pero un demonio mas se le interpuso..-ayyy!! son muchos!...-lo dijo desesperada mientras se preparaba para otro ataque..

-seita (creo dice seita si no pues no culpen por mi falta de memoria) llameante de marte!!-logro derribar a unos mas..-suspiro y ayudo a incorporarse a darien pues estaba en el suelo..-estas bien tuxido mask..

el correspondió con una sonrisa..-si pero..serena.!-rápidamente desvió su vista hacia serena la cual estaba aun costado de darck devil Seiya seguía en el piso y darck ahora se

aproximaba a ella..ambos iban a acercarse pero les impidieron el paso.. lita tenia una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con un demonio..pero paresia como si no le causara daño alguno..-rayos!!

-sonrió poniéndose de pie..-parece ser k elios no pudo controlar su estrella..-la miro..ella retrocedió pues le dio temor su penetrante mirada..

-tranquila no te asustes solo quiero darte esto.-nuevamente la luna empezó a flotar sobre su palma serena la veía fijamente la luna empezó a brillar con un negro bastante intenso...darck por fin llego a ella y la tomo por el mentón..-dime algo aun piensas en salvar a este mundo..

-yo..-sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar..-yo...

-sonrió al ver su mirada..-sabes algo yo no salvaría un mundo donde ya nadie cree en nadie..

-yo..-empezó a negar..-no.yo..yo si..yo si creo..-lo dijo algo dudosa darck lo noto por lo k su sonrisa se amplio aun mas..

-enverdad?.-la miro cuestionándola..

-yo..

-sonrió..-no..no crees por k tu ahora tampoco confiar en nadie..

-yo..

-sabias k el..-miro a Seiya el cual poco a poco empezó a abrir sus zafiros..-sabias k el es elios!..-la miro

-yo..bajo la mirada y nego sus lagrimas aun brotaban Seiya intento ponerse de pie..-

-bom..bombón no lo ..no lo escuches..

-Seiya..-lo dijo en un susurro..darck al escucharlo sonrió aun mas..

-baya así k aun piensas en utilizar tu estrella..

-yo..

-empezó a reír..-demasiado tarde..

-que!..Seiya no entendía..

-mira.. la luna esta brillando con mucha intensidad..-Seiya en ese instante concentro su atención en el cristal y era verdad la luna soltaba chispas y se empezaba a cubrir de una niebla intensa..

-pero como?

-sonrió y miro a serena..-la razón es muy sencilla príncipe..la luna esta reaccionando gracias a la princesa ..gracias a k ella es su dueña y su corazón esta empezando a llamarla..

-Seiya no lo podía creer pero después algo extraño sucedió el cristal de plata salió del interior de serena abandonándola por completo la reina serenidad en ese instante empiezo a recobra el sentido..-pero...

.-darck devil empezó a reír..-el..el momento a llegado..la princesa a elegido.

-que!..-en ese instante la luna se introdujo en serena provocando una gran ráfaga de neblina lo k provoco que todos dejaran de pelear y voltearan su mirada hacia ese lugar para quedar totalmente en estado de shock pues lo que solo observaban era a la pequeña serena cubierta por una espesa neblina y chispas color negro y violeta a su alrededor..todas sin excepción algunas están muy heridas apenas si podían mantenerse en pie.. uranus y neptune en ese instante aterrizaron algo débiles seguidas por chronos el cual también estaba algo herido..

-pero..-rey no lo podía creer podía sentir una gran cantidad de energía negativa

-no..no puede ser..es..es el fin..-lo dijo saturn dejándose caer de rodillas sira sonrió aunk también cayo pues estaba muy débil..

-no..serena..no..-después de decir esto se dejo caer pues las fuerzas k tenia la abandonaron.. healer se acerco a ella aunk también apenas si se podía mover...

-todo..nuestra esperanza..a..a desaparecido..-lo dijo mercury con un inmensa tristeza cayendo pesadamente al suelo...

-amy..-lo dijo maker acercándose débilmente a ella...-

-empezó a reír.-cielos..parece ser k ya todos saben k es el fin..ni su estúpido príncipe podrá contra ella..

-que!..-tanto haruka como michiru se le quedaron viendo en forma extraña..-.podrá contra ella.?.que quiso decir? pero después parecieron captar..

-no..im..imposible acaso nuestra princesa y..-lo dijo uranus un tanto sorprendida y asustada mirando a neptune la cual afirmo con temor..

-se..Seiya..-débilmente lo llamo la reina..

-su..su majestad..

-intento sonreír un poco..-ya..ya sabes lo que pasara ahora..no es así..

-Seiya la veía ..-no..-nego un poco... su mirada empezó a entristecer...-no yo..no...yo...

-suspiro y se acerco a el..-la nueva era tiene que surgir ahora aunk esa signifique que mi hija..

-no..bombón no morirá..

-lo miro comprensivamente..-tiene que..

-no..

-sonrió..-ahora k la luna a tomado posesión de mi hija..ya..ya no es ella y tu Seiya... ahora puedes controlar tu estrella el momento en k el bien y el mal se enfrenten a llegado..

-pero..yo..

-sonrió y coloco su mano en su pecho...-la estrella es la que tiene k vivir..-se lo dijo en un susurro acercándose a el..para después besar su mejilla..-confió en ti..-le sonrió..y se puso de pie..

-que..que ara..que ara usted..?

-yo..yo intentare detenerlo..

-pero..

-sonrió pero ahora con algo de esperanza.-tal vez aun hay un salida..

-que!..-Seiya no entendía..--u..una salida...?

-afirmo..-si..pero esa salida tu..la tienes que encontrar.-al momento de decirlo empezó a flotar para que en instantes de la palma de sus manos saliera una hermosa y cálida luz, luz que destruyo a todos los demonios ante la sorpresa de todos..

-que..que es lo que piensa hacer su majestad..-empezó reír back devil.-.piensa que puede purificar este planeta...temo decirle que no será posible ya que solo faltan unos segundos para que la luna tome posesión completa del corazón de su hija..

-tal vez no purifique este planeta ni mucho menos la vía láctea pero al menos te detendré..lo suficiente como para k Seiya cumpla su destino..-lo dijo decidida..-.

-detenerme-jaja –no me haga reír si ni siquiera pudo mantener su débil campo de energía para proteger a su hija...y aun así se atreve a decir k me detendrá..-comienza a reír aun mas-no cree k solo esta..

-sonrió darck se da cuenta de su expresión por lo k se extraño..-si te detendré..-segundos después lentamente serró su ojos una energía muy cálida empezó a rodearla..las chicas estaban impresionadas por tan cálida energía pues aunque estaban en el suelo aun estaban un poco consientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-su..su majestad..-débilmente lo dijo Júpiter para después dejarse caer..

-que..que es lo que tratas de hacer...?

-suspiro mientras lentamente abría sus ojos y al hacerlo..la energía que estaba creando a su alrededor empezó a tomar forma..tomo lo forma de una especie de burbuja..

-eso..-lo dijo algo asustado..-que..que es eso...?

-sonrió ...-esto te detendrá..

-que..-se extraño pero cuando menos lo sintió ya ese encontraba dentro de ella..-pero que rayos!!-intento tocarla pero cuando tuvo contacto con ella la burbuja creaba chispas plateadas y lograba hacerlo ceder..-chronos logro distinguir que la reina controlaba la burbuja pues tenia su brazos extendidos y se notaba algo débil así k sonrió e iba a acercarse pero afortunadamente haruka y michiru notaron su intenciones..pues cuando intento lanzar un ataque una energía lo impidió..

-ustedes?..-las miro con enfado..pero después sonrió..-acaso piensan k aun pueden detenerme..

-te.te destruiremos aunk sea lo ultimo k hagamos..-lo dijo uranus decidida y tomando de nueva cuenta guardia al igual que neptune ..pero después un ataque fue directo a ellas y apenas alcanzaron reaccionar alejándose con un gran salto pero a pesar de que lo esquivaron ambas cayeron al suelo...

-que es lo que tratas de hacer sira!!-le reclamo fuertemente chronos..

-sonrió estaba de pie mal herida pero aun con fuerzas..-yo..yo acabare con ellas..

-eres una estúpida!!yo seré quien las elimine..así k no te metas..

-sonrió..-te demostrare k soy tan fuerte como tu..

-empezó reír.- o vamos enserio crees eres fuerte..-empezó a reír..-si ni siquiera eres capas de acabar con tu oponte y piensas en destruirlas a ellas

-mi..mi oponente..pero si..-volteo en ese instante a ver a saturn la cual estaba rodeada de una energía color violeta...uranus y neptune se asustaron al ver esa energía acaso saturn pensaba en..

-tonta!!no lo hagas!!..-grito uranus bastante asustada..

-no..no lo hagas..-lo decía neptune bastante asustada sira empezó a asustarse pues el ataque podría ser letal así k sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a formar una considerable cantidad de energía para al menos contrarrestar el ataque..

-saturn la veía sonriendo..-la esperanza..el amor..la inocencia..ya..ya todo a acabado..

-no..no digas eso..-lo dijo Seiya olvidándose por un momento de la situación en la que se encontraba serena la reina solo observaba pues si se descuidaba el campo k detenía a darck devil podía desaparecer..mientras que las demás aun en el suelo observaban con temor pues ya se imaginaban lo que pensaba hacer..-aun..aun hay esperanza..

-suspiro.-la princesa a elegido..dentro de muy poco..saldrá de ese campo para destruirlo todo..

-no..yo..yo no dejare que eso suceda..

-sonrió un poco mirándolo. comenzando a llorar Seiya solo la miraba la igual que las demás...-me.. me gustaría creer en tus palabras..

-pues..pues cree en ellas..cree que la esperanza y el amor aun existen..

-la miro y sonrió..-yo..yo creo..-Seiya sonrió al escucharla..-yo creo es por eso k..k debo hacerlo..

-que?..-la miro sin entender haruka y michiru empezaron a derramar lagrimas..lagrimas de dolor y de desesperanza al igual que los demás...

-chicas..-volteo a ver a todas..-chicas protejan a nuestra princesa..-lo dijo sonriendo para después desviar su vista hacia sira la cual estaba acumulando gran cantidad de energía negativa..-tal vez no destruya el mal por completo pero al menos ustedes morirán..-lo dijo refiriéndose a chronos y a sira

-chronos al darse cuenta de k la energía de saturn empezaba a aumentar también concentro gran cantidad de energía y se coloco aun lado de sira..

-saturn suspiro e iba a lanzar el ataque letal pero cuando menos los sintió tanto haruka como michiru estaba a su lado haruka del lado derecho y michiru a su lado izquierdo..

-pero..

-crees que..crees que la historia se repita michiru..-lo dice haruka sorprendiéndola un poco –

-yo..-sonríe pues descifro lo k su mirada decía..-.-no lo se pero al menos..al menos hay k inatentar cambiarla..

-ambas asienten y de nueva cuenta miran a Seiya uranus sonríe un poco..-k ironía después de todo si lo protegeré..

-si parece ser k después de todo..siempre lo protegimos a el.

-pero haruka michiru..-lo dice saturn..

-ambas sonrieron mirándola..-crees k te dejaremos sola..

-pero...pero podrían..

-nosotras seguiremos confiando en nuestra princesa...

-así es nosotras confiamos en que nuestra princesa nos salvara a todos..-lo dijo neptune..-

-pero..

-y aunk me cueste admitirlo tengo que confiar en ti..-termino diciendo uranus al mismo tiempo en k volteo a ver a Seiya el cual se sorprendió un poco..

-en..en mi..pero..

-suspira..-nos guste o no..tu eres el único que puede detener el mal..

-pero..

-yo..yo confió en ti..-termino diciendo saturn...

-ho..hotaru..-lo dijo Seiya no conteniendo algunas lagrimas..

-chicas..-lo dijo rey en un susurro las demás solo se limitaba a seguir observando pues auk quisieran no podían siquiera ponerse de pues estaban bastante débiles..pues ya se encontraban sin transformación...las tres sonrieron y afirmaron saturn empezó a acumular toda la energía posible.. mientras que haruka y michiru serraron lo ojos... para que en instantes..fueran cubiertas por una onda de energía bastante cálida uranus con una color arena mientras que muchiru con una color azul tan azul como el agua de los mares...al mismo tiempo en que unas hermosas estrellas caían sobre ellas..chornos retrocedió un poco esa energía la conocía y bastante bien así que empezó a darle temor e inmediatamente la energía que estaba acumulando la volvió mas grande..e intensa sira hizo lo mismo..la reina veía como es k estaban depuestas a sacrificarse..quería ayudar pero no podía pues el campo que detenía a darck devil empezaba a ceder..y lo peor era k la neblina donde se encontraba serena también ...

-suspiro..-darien..

-darien se sorprendió al escuchar a neptune..-el corazón de nuestra princesa a elegido..solo..solo te pido k la dejes ser feliz..

-que!..se sorprendió que es lo k le trato de decirle michiru..

-Seiya..!!-Seiya al escuchar a haruka solo la miro..-mas te vale cuidarla-..

-yo...

-darien en ese instante comprendió..

ahora las tres se miraron para afirmar

-tumba del silencio!!! (ese es su atak no? ay si no lo siento esk hace tiempo no la veo) en ese inatente una gran cantidad de energía se dirigió a sira y a chronos..

-tanto haruka como michiru nuevamente serraron los ojos para k al momento de abrirlos colocaran su manos al frente y saliera gran cantidad de energía..

-luz de estrella estelar!!!-lo dijeron al mismo tiempo ..la energía fue liberada energía k se unió a la de saturn tanto chronos como sira liberaron su energía provocando que ambas energías chocaran al mismo tiempo..

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**H**olap jaja si soy mala por k la deje hay? pero weno espero k les aya gustado esperare sus reviws pues recuerden k el final ya esta cerca solo espero k quede como lo esperan y si lo se este cap me quedo un tanto cortito pero weno comprendan me quede sin compu y el café Internet sale caro jaja en fin muchísimas gracias por seguir mi fic que pasara ahora? Serena destruirá todo? Haruka michiru y hotaru morirán?..las chicas se recuperaran?..y en verdad existirá alguna otra salida?.mmmm pues tendrán k esperar un poquito (solo espero k enverdad sea poquito) por lo pronto nos estaremos leyendo en el tan esperado final ok.. se despide por ahora su amiga

_**AISHITERUKOU**_


	17. Chapter 17

poco a poco la energía empezó a dispersarse solo podía verse el humo dejado por el gran choque..

-los chicos lentamente abrieron su ojos pues la energía los cegó por unos instantes..y la primera imagen que vieron fue a saturn..neptune y uranus sin transformación en el suelo y ningún rastro de sira y chronos..

-los..los destruyeron-.lo dijo Seiya no creyéndolo

-Seiya!!

-que!- se sorprendió al oír la voz de la reina..pero mas se sorprendió al ver como el campo k ataba darck devil había desaparecido y ahora darck trataba de acercarse a serena Seiya en ese instante reacciono e iba a acercarse..la reina cayo inconsciente pues fue demasiado el esfuerzo utilizado...Seiya y darck se encontraban a la misma distancia las chicas lentamente empezaban a incorporarse aun se notaba debilidad en su cuerpo pero a pesar de ello lo que querían era llegar a donde estaban los cuerpos de haruka..michiru..y hotaru..querían saber si en realidad habían sacrificado su vida..

-sonrió viendo a Seiya..-que..que pretendes..?

-tal vez lo mismo k tu..

-que!-sonrió..-por favor no me hagas reír..yo lo k quiero es el poder de la luna..ahora el cristal de la luna esta en su máximo esplendor..y si me apodero de el la vía láctea me pertenecerá..-dicho esto se acerco a un mas lo único k impida k llegase a serena eran unas ligeras chispas negras..k sacaban innumerable cantidad de energía..

-no..no si yo llego a ella primero..-al decirlo también se acerco a ella..pero..pero algo ocurrió de repente el campo donde se encontraba expulso demasiada energía arrojando tanto a Seiya como a darck algo lejos..los demás también fueron arrojados a una distancia considerable debido la gran cantidad de energía..

-pero..pero que..-lo dijo algo sorprendido Seiya darck lo único k hizo fue sonreír y reír malévolamente..-a..a despertado..la luna a despertado!!!lo dijo emocionado viendo como la neblina poco a poco empezó a ceder.. para..para después dar paso a serena ahora ya con su edad actual 17 años se encontraba flotando aun con algunas chispas a su alrededor ..todos se sorprendieron al verla... acaso aquella chica era serena? aquella chica vestida de negro aquélla chica cuya mirada era una de odio y rencor era ella.. era serena? aquélla chica cuya mirada reflejaba... solo bondad, paz e inocencia era ella?..no nadie lo podía creer..

-bom..bombón...-lo dijo Seiya aun no creyendo lo k sus zafiros veían..

-serena sonrió y se a cerco a Seiya..-tu eres la estrella..-lo dijo fríamente Seiya jamás se imagino escuchar a su bombón hablando de esa manera tan fría y sin emoción alguna...

-yo...

-darck comenzó a reír con nerviosismo...-si princesa aquel que esta tirado es elios el dueño de la estrella..-lo dijo en forma divertida..aunk después su mirar se torno preocupado pues asta a el mismo le asusto tal cantidad de energía desprendida por ella ahora lo k le preocupaba era el de desasearse de elios aunk claro de eso según el se encargaría serena ya de cómo apoderarse de la luna lo pensaría después..serena volteo hacia darck..

-acaso eres tu el k a despertado mi poder?...-desistió en su acercamiento a Seiya y ahora se acerco a darck el cual retrocedió un poco ante la sorpresa de Seiya y los demás pues aun estaban algo consientes de lo k ocurría..las sailors exteriores aun no recuperaban el sentido..-acaso eres tu el k demanda el poder de la luna..?

-yo..-estaba muy nervioso serena al verlo sonrió...-k patético..-al decir esto de la palma de su mano salió cantidad de energía negativa energía k lanzo lejos a darck.. ante la sorpresa de todos..-ahora veamos en k iba..a si..-sonríe y mira a Seiya..-en k la estrella seria destruida..!!-al decir esto empezó a flotar y de la palma de su mano empezó acumularse energía negativa energía k iba directo a Seiya..-cuando termine con la estrella el resto de la vía láctea será fácil..-empezó a reír..Seiya no lo creía ella era su bombón..

-se..Seiya..-la voz débil dela reina se escucho.

-su..su majestad..

-usa..usa la estrella..

-no..yo..

-li..libera su poder..

-pero..

-sonrió un poco..-una salida..Seiya..aun hay una salida..

-pero..

-confió ..confió en ti..-después de decir esto perdió el sentido por completo..

-su majestad!!..-lo dijo

-Seiya miro a serena para después desviar su vista hacia las chicas..."una salida"..suspiro un poco y débilmente se puso de pie..-una salida..-miro a serena y serrar los ojos para k después una energía bastante cálida rodeara su cuerpo y miles de estrellas cayeran sobre el..las chicas no lo podían creer

mientras en las puertas del tiempo...

pero..pero k esta pasando..

lo decía sailor plut viendo como todas las puertas del tiempo se serraban por completo..y un fuerte temblor surgiera quebrantando el suelo..-acaso es el fin?-

volviendo a la batalla

darck veía como ahora Seiya estaba concentrando el poder de su estrella por lo k vio oportuno atacarlo ahora

-sonrió..esta es mi oportunidad de acabar con la estrella..-de la palma de su mano empezó a salir considerable cantidad de energía serena seguía concentrando bastante energía por lo k no noto las intenciones de darck..darck iba a lanzarlo pero..pero inesperadamente una..una rosa se lo impido..

-¿una rosa?..-darck volteo molesto para después encontrarse con darien sonriendo -patético príncipe de la tierra..crees k tu me detendrás..-sonrió..-no..nadie me detendrá ellos se destruirán uno a otro y yo..yo me adueñare de la vía láctea..

-que..-se sorprendió..-eso..eso era lo..lo k buscabas..

-sonrió..-si a si es..yo lo único k quería era k la luna y la estrellas e enfrentaran..en el pasado uno..solo uno sobrevivió pero ahora... pero ahora ninguno sobrevivirá ninguno...-termino riendo malévolamente

-qui..quieres apostar..-débilmente una voz se escucho..

-que..-darck volteo a ver a las saliros débilmente poniéndose de pie..-empezó a reír.-ustedes..ustedes me detendrán..-empezó reír..-unas estúpidas mortales no me podrán detener ni siquiera ahora son sailors..y aun se atreven a decirme k me detendrán..

-pase...pase lo k pase seguiremos protegiendo a nuestra princesa...-dijo lita poniéndose de pie..

-aun..aun tenemos esperanza..-lo dijo amy

-la esperanza no se ha ido..-dijo rey

-así es aun permanece dentro de nuestros corazones..-lo dijo mina..

-mi..mientras no nos rindamos la inocencia seguirá existiendo..-dijo Taiki...

-a si es por k nosotros aun creemos en esa niña..-termino diciendo Yaten darck empezó a retroceder pues ahora la energía k Seiya estaba acumulando estaba dándole energía a las chicas..y a Taiki Yaten..y..y darien..en instantes ya todas estaban cubiertas por estrellas doradas y plateadas..

-que..que .que .esto..que es todo este poder..-lo dijo algo asustado las chicas serraron su ojos..para k al momento de abrirlos se vieran nuevamente transformadas pero ahora en lugar de tiara una hermosa estrella en su frente combinada con al insignia de su planeta..

-k..k es este poder..-lo dijo Taiki sorprendió pero k en instantes volteo a donde estaba Seiya aun cubierto por un onda de cálida energía y después para ver a serena la cual aun acumulaba energía por lo k el chok de estas seria fatal...

-darck sin dudarlo acumulo gran cantidad de energía las chicas se vieron entre si para después afirmar sabían k el desgaste de energía seria mucho por lo k...por lo k sabían tal vez no sobrevivirían...

-me..me divertí mucho..-lo dijo Taiki..sonriendo-

-aun podemos divertirnos..-lo dijo amy sonriendo..

-es..es verdad aun tenemos mucho tiempo...-lo dijo lita

-si así es cuando lleguemos a la tierra nos divertiremos como nunca..-hablo reí

-y Yaten recuerda k prometiste salir con migo eh?..-lo dijo con una gran sonrisa..

-yo no te prometí nada mina..-lo dijo sonrojado todos rieron..

-sonrió..-me alegra haberme dado cuenta de k serena ..de k serena encontró su verdadero amor..

-darien..-todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de el..

-suspira..-bueno..es mejor así..solo espero k sobreviva para disfrutar de el..

-pero k dices claro k sobrevivirá..

-to..todos sobreviviremos..-termino diciendo mina...

darck en ese momento libero la energía acumulada las chicas serraron los ojos colocando las palmas de su mano al frente Yaten y Taiki y darien hicieron lo mismo...

-lluvia de estrellas!!!-dijeron todos la mismo tiempo...y..y las energías chocaron formando un gran desgaste de energía y devastando el lugar...al dispersarse la energía ya no había rastro de darck solo estaban serena y Seiya aun con energía cubriéndolos la energía k los cubría logro evitar k les pasase algo durante aquel devastador chok .chok que hizo desistir serena en lanzar aquella devastadora energía pues solo creo un campo para cubrirse del impacto...los demás estaban sin sentido y ya sin transformación...

en ese momento la energía k cubría a Seiya desapareció y sonriendo miro a serena..-aun..aun hay una salida..-empezó a flotar para quedar a la mima altura k ella...

serena al verlo sonrió..-así k después de todo si me destruirás..

-sonrió cálidamente..-no..

-se sorprendió..

-suspiro..-no lo are..nunca me atrevería a dañarte..

-sonrió-.a..no..y entonces k haces aquí..

-sonrió..-me rindo..

-que..?-se sorprendió aun mas..-te.. te rindes,..-empezó reír..-sabes k con esto la vía láctea desaparecerá..

-no..no desaparecerá.

-que...-y..y como estas tan seguro..?

-sonrió..-por k tu inocencia aun vive dentro de ti..

.-que..-se sorprendió pero empezó a retroceder un poco al ver como Seiya se acercaba a ella..

-mi inocencia..-empezó a reír..-la inocencia ya no existe..acaso no vez a tu alrededor , acaso no vez como todo se consume en la oscuridad..-y lo miro..-yo no veo inocencia por ningún lado..-dicho esto con un leve movimiento de su palma creo algo de energía y logro hacer retroceder a Seiya el cual no hizo esfuerzo alguno para esquivar el ataque..serena empezó a reír e iba lanzar otro ataque mas pero Seiya logro reaccionar y se lanzo a ella suéltame!!-lo dijo furiosa e iba a arrojar a Seiya pero este lo único que hizo fue sonreír y la tomo de la barbulla cosa k la sorprendió..-yo..yo aun veo inocencia dentro de ti

ella nego e iba a safarse pues también la había tomado del brazo...-yo si la veo.-.después de decir esto..se acerco a su labios y lo hizo la beso..ella se resistió pero poco a poco comenzó a ceder para k después ambos se vieran envueltos en una especie de burbuja con chispas negras doradas plateadas y violetas a su alrededor...los chicos en eso momento recobraron el sentido y solo miraron como desaparecían dentro de aquélla burbuja

-oscuridad...soledad..desesperanza...es..es lo único k rodea este mundo..

-te equivocas..

-que..que es esa luz..?..-lo dijo poniéndose un poco de pie..para mirar aquella luz que salía dentro de las sombras..-quien..quien es?..

-todavía puedes creer..

-creer..no..yo ya no creo...

-ni siquiera en mi..-al termino de esas palabras la luz cada vez se aclaro mas..y de ella salió Seiya sonriéndole dulcemente...

-e..elios...-lo miro serena lo miro con muchas dudas dentro de esa mirada celeste..

-Seiya sonrió y afirmo..-aun hay esperanza..

-ella nego..-no..no la hay..ya nadie cree en el amor..ni en la esperanza la inocencia en los corazones de las personas a..a desaparecido...ya..ya no tiene caso salvar un mundo así..no..no lo tiene.-la neblina nuevamente aumento..

-no es cierto..la esperanza ..el amor..y la inocencia..vive aquí..-lo dijo acercándose a ella para tocar su pecho señalando se corazón..-vive aquí en tu corazón..y mientras la personas tengan uno la esperanza seguirá.

-pero las personas an..an olvidado an olvidado su inocencia..

-sonrió un poco,..-tal vez pero por k no les damos una segunda oportunidad...una segunda oportunidad par k valoren su inocencia y mas k nada su vida..

-una vida donde ..donde elegirán nuevamente el mal...-lo dijo y la neblina aumento un poco mas..

-sonrió negando..-no el mal desaparecerá..desaparecerá para siempre..

-pero..

-sonrió..-además aun tienes k bailar con migo..-le sonrió tiernamente..

-ella lo miro..-aun..aun podemos bailar?..-cuestiono Seiya le sonrió y en ese momento la abrazo...ella al principio se sorprendió pero después correspondió aquel abrazo...lo abrazo..para sollozar.-yo..yo creo..yo quiero creer..yo creo...creo en k la inocencia sigue en nuestro corazones..yo..yo creo!!-

en ese momento aquella neblina desapareció aquella burbuja k tenia a ambos desapareció, desapareció para dar paso a serena y a Seiya ambos a tomados de la mano ahora serena era diferente tenia sus 17 años pero su vestido ahora era blanco y sus hermosos celestes nuevamente demostraron calidez..paz amor..pero sobre todo inocencia...la luna se encontraba flotando frente a ellos..aun con energía negativa..ambos se miraron y sonriendo serena lo miro..

-gracias..gracias por todo Seiya..-lo dijo con algunas lagrimas..

-Seiya sonrió..y la tomo fuertemente de la mano como si no quisiera dejarla ir..-quédate..quédate conmigo-la miraba lleno de lagrimas..y tal vez con algo de esperanza...

-ella lo miro dulcemente y sonrió negando.. para después acercarse a sus labios y besarlo fue un beso suave y delicado pero sobre todo cargado de amor..todos veían la escena conmocionados ¿acaso serena...? haruka y michiru se acercaron a las chicas aun estaban débiles..haruka traía en brazos hotaru la cual apenas empezaba a abrir los ojos..

-nu..nuestra princesa va a...

-al separarse de el le sonrió de nueva cuenta y susurrándole un "te amo.." beso su mejilla al mismo tiempo en k unas hermosas alas de ángel salen de su espalda... para después nuevamente tomar la forma de esa pequeña niña de 6 años..-prométeme k volveré a ver a elios..

Seiya trato de sonreír y afirmo..después desvió la vista hacia las chicas..-les...les prometo k nos volveremos a ver..-sonrió al mismo tiempo en k se dirigía a la luna a aquel cristal que aun conservaba energía negativa...pero algo sucedió la tierra empezó a temblar y momentos después al lado de el cristal de la luna estaba darck devil riendo malévolamente..

la .luna ya es mía..-dicho esto la tomo entre su manos y una gran despliegue de energía altamente negativa empezó a surgir..todos se vieron entre si con preocupación y temor..¿acaso será el fin?..pero..pero serena estaba sonriendo..

-Seiya..-lo dijo volteando a verlo..y sonriendo lo miro..y dio un largo suspiro- que..¿que se siente morir? lo pregunto inocentemente Seiya.. no sabia que decir..como reaccionar solo atino con agacharse a abrasarla..serena empezó a llorar..Seiya igual..no quería separase de ella..no quería dejarla..no..no quería dejar de ver esos hermosos celestes.. pero sabia que era necesario para..para utilizar esa ultima salida..finalmente serena se separo de el sonriendo tiernamente..lentamente comenzó a elevarse..Seiya aun la sostenía no quería dejarla.. no quería..

-te quiero..dicho esto termino por elevarse por completo y quedar a escasos centímetros de darck el cual estaba envuelto en gran cantidad de energía negativa..

-suspiro..-la..la luna es mi símbolo..yo..yo acabare con el mal de una vez por todas!!-dicho esto se dirigió a darck..

-princesa!!!-serena..!!-se escucho la desgarradora voz de todos..al mismo tiempo en k veían como serena llegaba al cristal y una gran luz cegadora terminaba de cubrir el obscuro cielo...

Seiya solo veía aquella luz con mas de mil lagrimas..pero de pronto sintió la mano de la reina sobre su hombro..

-hazlo..-le susurro mientras desaparecía..

-bombón...-lo dijo en un susurro mientras el cristal de plata aparecía delante de el al mismo tiempo en salía de su pecho una resplandeciente estrella., el brillo de ambos cristales empezó a formar uno solo para..para resplandecer como nunca antes..una luz cálida ..y llena de paz.. empezó a cubrir el planeta donde se encontraban

la inocencia que existe en nuestros corazones nunca debe dejar de existir..aquellas personas que la an olvidado deben recordar lo felices que eran mientras eran niños..si,tal vez los sueños e ideales cambien pero..pero aun debemos de confiar en la esperanza y la gran calidez que rodea nuestros corazones

estas fueron las ultimas palabras antes de k la vía láctea fuera cubierta totalmente por una gran calidez para dar paso a una era a una nueva era sin odio y sin rencor en los corazones de las personas..

se..se k te volveré a ver...bombón..mi querida estrella figas!!!

en ese momento la corriente del tiempo se calmo..las puertas se abrieron..y plut..plut sonrió ante lo k su ojos veían...

FIN ... 


	18. Chapter 18

EPILOGO

El suave canto de las aves ..el mover de algunas hojas..y la cálida brisa ya empezaba a anunciar un nuevo día en una habitación..en donde yacía aun dormida una personita..muy querida para todos..

-buenos días puedo pasar..-una voz muy conocida para aquélla persona se escucho mientras se abría sutilmente la puerta..la personita hizo caso omiso a la voz y se acomodo un poco mas entre las suaves sabanas..

-suspira y abre las cortinas para dar paso a la hermosa y cálida luz..-

-ya..ya amaneció..-lo dice entre abriendo los ojos..para dar paso su hermoso mirar y color...unos hermosos ojos azul celeste..

-sonríe-a si es...y si no de da prisa su madre se enfadara..

-mi..mi madre..?

-sonríe- acaba de llegar .-al escuchar eso rápidamente se incorporo lo k provoco una ligera sonrisa en la otra persona..-

-eso quiere decir que..-lo dice muy emocionada..-

-mm ...tal vez...

-sonríe aun mas y se pone de pie inmediatamente..e iba a salir rápidamente de la habitación..-espere..

-que sucede luna?-lo dijo con la mano en la cerradura..

-piensa salir así..?

-que..?-después se mirarse así misma se pone mas colorada que un tomate pues aun estaba aun con pijama..-

-sonríe viendo como es k aun a pesar de que hoy cumplía 14 años seguía siendo la misma niña despistada y distraída

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

mientras que en un hermoso planeta azul..

-sonríe..-aquí esta la invitación..-sonriente se la ofrece a una hermosa mujer con unos hermosos ojos color azul profundo..

-será un baile de mascaras no es así?-lo dice muy animada..-

-a si es la heredera al trono lunar el día de hoy cumplirá 14 años..

-sonríe -será su primer baile..aun recuerdo el mío..

-sonríe-lo se ahí nos conocimos..por cierto..la reina quiere que asista nuestro hijo Endimión..

-sonríe-ella y la princesa son muy amigos así que es natural el que quiera que vaya no lo crees?

-si tienes razón..

-siosait..

-si su majestad..

-podrías llamar a mi hijo..

-enseguida..-hace una reverencia y se retira...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

suspira entrando al gran salón pues sabia que se había demorado..luna entra detrás de ella..la cual solo hace una reverencia al ver a la reina..

-madre..-sonríe mientras se acerca la reina le sonríe en forma de saludo.-.

-buenos días hija

-lo siento demore no es así?-la mira algo avergonzada..

-sonríe –solo un poco..

-madre..

-si?

-el..-se ruboriza un poco..-el vendrá verdad?

-sonríe..-no lo se..

-baja su mirada algo desilusionada..

-serenity..

-si?

-sonríe..-que es lo que te e dicho siempre..

-que..que confié..

-entonces por que no lo haces y confías en que el vendrá..

-sonríe-es verdad..además eso es lo que siempre me dice el...-sonríe viéndola su madre le sonríe..-bien te mande llamar por que hacen falta algunas flores y me gustaría que tu eligieras las que adornaran el salón..

-enserio-lo dice muy emocionada..

-si así es..por que no te presuras el baile será en unas horas y no puedes dejar que se escoja cualquier tipo de flor para adornar..

-ella sonríe y sale al salir la reina sonríe y mira a luna la cual la mira con complicidad..

-su majestad..

-si?

-el vendrá no es así.

-sonríe.. y mira hacia el jardín..- claro que si luna..

-por que no se lo dijo..?

-sonríe y no responde luna solo se le queda viendo algo extrañada..-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-el día de hoy amaneció muy feliz princesa..

-sonríe..-mina que te he dicho...-lo dice algo enfadada-

-sonríe-lo siento..el día de hoy amaneciste muy feliz serenity..

-sonríe-es que hoy cumplo 14 años...

-sonríe-es verdad hoy será el baile..

-tu y las demás estarán no es así..

-sonríe-si..la reina nos dio el premiso de disfrutar contigo tu cumpleaños..

-que bueno..

-buenos días princesa..

-tu también amy..

-ella sonríe..-vaya veo que esta muy entusiasmada con el baile-lo dice pues traía un gran racimo de rosas rojas..

-bueno es que quiero que todo salga perfecto..

-y..se puede saber por que..

-pues por que será mi primer baile..

-sonríe-es verdad pero por que rosas rojas..?

-vamos amy por que lo preguntas si sabes que ese tipo de rosas son las favoritas de el..-sonríe de forma picara viendo a serenity la cual bajo su cara algo avergonzada y ruborizada ...amy y mina solo sonrieron al ver su expresión..-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

mientras que en alguna parte del sistema solar..

-así que hoy es el baile...

-sonríe-así es..hoy la princesa serenity cumplirá 14 años..

-suspira-iremos?

-no lo se el príncipe aun no confirma nada..

-ya veo..-sonríe-lo mas seguro es que vayamos..no lo crees..?

-sonríe-es verdad.. él no se perdería este baile por nada del mundo..

-sonríe cuando la puerta se abre..

-disculpen pero el príncipe quiere verlas..

-sonrieron y asintieron..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-suspira..-así que hoy cumple 14 años..

-así es..y la reina pidió tu estancia..

-sonríe..-bien iré a listarme...

-Endimión..!!-lo llama pues esta apunto de retirarse..

-si?-voltea-

-que le piensas regalar..

-sonríe-se que las rosas rojas son su favoritas..-sonríe mientras sale sus padres solo lo miran algo incrédulos..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-por que no coloca ese racimo un poco a la derecha se vería mejor no lo crees serenity..?

-tu lo crees lita?

-sonríe-claro por que no lo comprueba..-

-sonríe mientras toma el racimo pero la tomarlo y ver una de las tantas rosas recordó el por que las eligió..

**flash back**

se encuentra recostada cuando una sombra frente a ella hizo que abriera los ojos y con suma alegría se lanzara a los brazos de aquel culpable que interrumpió su tranquilidad..el culpable le sonríe ofreciéndole una rosa roja..

-gracias..-contesta ruborizada..

-serenity..

-si..-lo mira aun ruborizada..

-que flor es la que mas te gusta..-lo dice mientras se sienta

-yo..no tengo una favorita..-lo dice sentándose a su lado-

-que lastima..-ella lo mira algo intrigada..-sabes mis flores favoritas son las rosas rojas..

-las..las rosas rojas..-mira la rosa..-y..y por que..?

-sonríe..-pues por que una rosa roja simboliza el amor...el amor que existe en nuestros corazones hacia una persona muy querida..

-ella sonríe.-entonces..a partir de hoy las rosas rojas serán mis favoritas..-sonríe mientras lo mira el sonríe...

**fin flash back**

**-**suspira mientras mira como quedo..y sonríe-y bien..?-mira a las chicas-

-lucen perfectas..este baile será el mejor que se aya celebrado en años aquí en el milenio de plata..

-eso espero..

-serenity..

-que sucede rey..

-su madre dice que ya llego la hora de alistarse..

-que! Pero si apenas son..-cuando desvía su mirada hacia una ventana y ve como es k el hermoso cielo ya empieza a cambiar de color..-cielos..ya es tarde..-sonríe un poco-

-si y si no se apresura el baile comenzara sin la festejada..

-si..creo que tienen razón..-sonríe mientras sale corriendo las chicas solo la miran con una gran sonrisa..

-creen que..que el vendrá..?-lo pregunta mina-

-esperemos que si..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-suspira mientras se mira por ultima vez en el espejo lucia bastante bien un traje color negro.. una corbata perfectamente bien acomodada.. y una gran capa sonríe tomando del tocador un pequeño antifaz color plateado... cuando tocan la puerta..

-príncipe el carruaje ya esta listo..-sonríe mientras lo mira pues sabia que no solo se trataba de un simple baile de mascaras..al menos no para el..-

-si..enseguida iré..

-bien compermiso..-hace una reverencia y se retira por ultimo aquel príncipe tomo una hermosa rosa roja y la coloco en su saco para después salir de su habitación..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sonríe mientras se mira al espejo se veía bastante bien su largo y hermoso vestido blanco hacia resaltar aun mas su hermosa mirada...el tocar de la puerta hizo que reaccionara..-adelante..

-baya puedo ver que ya estas lista..

-sonríe-si..co..como me veo..?

-te vez hermosa..

-ella sonríe..

-hija..

-si..

-sonríe-esta noche..esta noche será solo tuya..las estrellas y la luna brillaran solo para ti.. así que disfrútala al máximo..deacuerdo..?

-sonríe-a..asi lo are..pero..-baja la mirada..algo triste..

-sonríe..-confía en que vendrá..

-ella la mira y sonríe-

-además pusiste rosas rojas eso quiere decir que tu confianza es muy grande..

-ella ante el cometario de su madre se sonrojo muchísimo su madre solo vio su expresión sonriendo..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

los invitados ya comenzaban a llegar varios carruajes había en la entrada de aquel magnificente y elegante palacio..todo mundo sabia que palacio de el milenio de plata era sin duda el mas hermoso en toda la vía láctea.. y no solo por su belleza si no por toda la calidez que desprendía..

-wow.mina te vez..

-sonríe-hermosa lo se..

-uy que modesta..-lo dice rey-

-todas ríen..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-ya llegamos..Endimión

-si..

-sonríe-te vez muy guapo ese antifaz te da un aire de misterio la princesa se sorprenderá al verte..

-el solo sonríe y ayudo a bajar a su madre...

ya abajo se encontraban sus guardias personales..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-mina deja de beber asi..-lo dice lita-.

-por que lo dices si no estoy bebiendo mucho solo tengo sed..

-aja..se puede saber por que estas tan nerviosa..

-yo..nerviosa..no..no por que debería de estarlo..

-tal vez por que espera que cierto caballero llegue..

-o..-se sonroja-e..eso no..

-sonríe-yo solo espero que el venga para que el cumpleaños de serenity sea el mejor..-lo dice algo preocupada amy..

-descuiden el vendrá...-una voz algo familiar se escucho..

-us..ustedes..-lo dijo rey sonriendo pues sabia k si ellas estaban presentes el no podía faltar..-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-sonríe mientras camina por los jardines ya hacia tiempo que no venia a la luna...sierra los ojos para poder sentir la suave brisa pues..le relajaba..cuando alguien ,lo tomo del hombro..

-que le parece si entramos príncipe..

-sonríe y se coloca el antifaz...mientras camina hacia la entrada.-.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-seguro que enverdad le dará gusto verte ..

-suspira-si..-sonríe mientras saca una pequeña rosa roja.. ya esta cerca de la entrada...

suspira por ultima vez pues esta sumamente nerviosa aunk a la vez asustada, asustada de llegar y k el no este ahí..

-que sucede hija..

-sonríe-..no..nada ..nada madre..

-sonríe-descuida..cofia..

-ella afirma y las puertas del salón principal donde todos aguardan su llegada se abrieron..la mirada de todos se centro en aquellas dos damas de las cuales no solo resaltaba su belleza si no que su gran calidez que ambas desprendían..serenity sonrió haciendo una reverencia..para saludar a todos los cuales le correspondieron con una sonrisa y reverencia..serenity lo primero que hizo fue ver hacia todas direcciones esperando encontrarlo pero sin obtener éxito además de que..todos traían antifaz entonces..¿cómo reconocerlo?...

-sonríe-por que no vas con las chicas..cuando comience la música elegirás a quien será tu primera pareja de baile..

-ella afirma y después de hacer una pequeña reverencia se retira..

suspira.. mientras se dirige a las chicas las cuales están platicando muy amenamente cuando de repente un rosa rojas se le fue ofrecida..ella se sorprendió un poco pero después de mirar detenidamente su ojos..sonríe..y la tomo..

-gracias..

-el caballero beso su mano dulcemente-me concedería el honor de ser el primero en bailar con usted..

-ella sonrió pero nego..-muchas gracias príncipe pero ese honor ya se le otorgo a alguien mas..

-.el sonrió ante la respuesta..-entonces al menos concédame el honor de acompañarla asta que este con sus amigas..

-ella afirma y le ofrece su mano para que ambos caminen..

al llegar las chicas saludaron y aquel chico se quedo a platicar con ellas..

-te ves hermosa serenity..

-mu..muchas gracias chicas..-medio sonríe..

-que sucede serenity acaso no estas feliz..

-a..no..no es eso solo que..-cuando justo frente a su rostro aparece una rosa roja pero no era como la anterior si no que su rojo era mas intenso..mas hermosos..ella al verla volteo..su corazón se acelero..y lo miro detenidamente a los ojos y los vio, vio esos hermosos ojos color zafiro esos ojos que hacia ya mucho tiempo había esperado para volver a ver.. después sonrió y la tomo...

-gra..gracias..-pero de sus hermosos ojos broto una delicada lagrima, lagrima que fue limpiada por aquel caballero. La música ya empieza a escucharse..

-me concedería el honor de ser el primero en bailar con usted princesa..-hace una reverencia-

-ella sonríe y afirma ofreciéndole su mano..-ese honor se te otorgo desde hace mucho tiempo..

el sonríe y la dirige ala pista.. todos miran al escena muy felices pues sabían que el era a la persona que estaba esperando..

la música toca lentamente..

-pensé..pensé k no..

-sonrió..-k no vendría..? –ella bajo un poco la mirada el sonrió e hizo k lo mirara la música seguía tocando lentamente..-sabes k nunca rompo mis promesas..

-sonrió..-gracias..

-que..?.se extraño un poco.. ella noto su expresión y se aferró a el recargándose en su pecho..solo abrazándolo

-gracias..gracias por regresarme a este bello tiempo..

-el sonrió y se inclino un poco asta quedar a la misma altura k ella sonriendo logro susurrarle dulcemente un..-"te amo mi dulce bombón.."al separase un poco ambos se perdieron entre sus miradas..y lo hicieron lentamente se fueron acercando a sus rostros su respiración poco a poco se iba acortando asta k ya ninguno escucho la música..solo podían sentir el suave y dulce sabor de un beso.. los presentes veían con alegría la escena..

-sonríe-se ven muy felices...

-así es luna..mi hija y el príncipe Elios serán muy felices..

-sonríe-me da gusto saberlo...después de todo lo k sucedió..

-la mira algo sorprendida..-lo..lo recuerdas..?

-ella sonríe y afirma..-Seiya se encargo de que nuevamente renaciéramos, renaciéramos en esta época.. en esta época donde dará inicio una nueva era...era donde todos seremos felices pues el odio y rencor ya no existe..

**...FIN...**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA..**

Ohaiyo yaa (HOLA) Si la termine ¡¡gomen nasai!! Por tan larga espera pero weno k les pareció les gusto? Espero k aya sido lo k esperaban..y si lo se... se k mas de uno esperaba k serena (grande) aclarara sus sentimientos y todo eso no? pero yo creo k este es el mejor final k le pude dar a esta historia solo espero k ustedes compartan la misma opinión k yo ya k al final es la k mas cuenta..pensaba en hacer otro epilogo mas.. tal y como en recuerdos perdidos pero aun no lo se jaja en fin esperare sus reviws bastante ansiosa y.. si es la primera vez k lees este fic y te gusto.. ¡!k esperas para darme reviw!! Agradecimientos a..

MIKOU TENOUH

ELIZ KOU

MARINA ACERO

NANYSEREN

ANITA-ASAKURA

ELIZ

UMI KOU

Las cuales siempre animaban a seguirle enserio muchas gracias por todo su animo y apoyo auk de las demás no me olvido eh? También muchísimas gracias..

Creo k nos estaremos leyendo en la actualización de AMARTE..( k también esta wenisimo jaja) ahora si sin mas se despide por ahora su amiga

_AISHITERUKOU_


End file.
